


To the Ends of the Earth || Italian translation

by Jellyfish994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Spanking, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish994/pseuds/Jellyfish994
Summary: Durante una pausa di un anno, Louis fa visita a Harry nella sua baita nell'Idaho, dove i sentimenti sepolti da lungo tempo si accendono come il fuoco che li tiene al caldo.





	1. Capitolo I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylinsoncity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsoncity/gifts).
  * A translation of [To the Ends of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924089) by [stylinsoncity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsoncity/pseuds/stylinsoncity). 



> La storia non mi appartiene ma è un'opera di stylinsoncity che mi ha gentilmente dato il consenso di tradurla.  
> 

~  _Louis_  ~

Sting _\- I can't stop thinking about you_

 

_Gennaio 2016_

Sul suo volo di dieci ore da Londra a Boise e durante il successivo viaggio di cinque ore dall'aeroporto verso le montagne dell'Idaho, Louis aveva avuto un sacco di tempo per considerare l'elenco dei motivi per cui quella era stata una pessima idea.

E l'elenco - se si poteva ancora definire così data la sua entità (termini migliori avrebbero potuto essere "romanzo" o "antologia") - continuò a tormentarlo mentre iniziava il suo viaggio attraverso due metri di neve su terreni sconnessi. Se la strada davanti a lui non era una metafora di quello che sarebbe successo, non sapeva cosa potesse essere.

Respirò un po' più facilmente quando ricordò che Harry lo aveva invitato ad andare a fargli visita. (Non aveva importanza che lo avesse fatto con una mail indirizzata a tutti i ragazzi, o che se ci fosse stato un modo in cui Harry avrebbe potuto cavarsela senza invitare Louis, lo avrebbe messo in atto.)

Harry lo aveva invitato. Quindi Louis era lì.

Sarebbe stato tutto abbastanza roseo, se non fosse stato per una superstar irlandese biondo-sbiancata chiamata Niall Horan. Era quello originariamente destinato a far visita a Harry nella sua nuova "capanna" nei boschi. Era stato lui a mettere al corrente Louis dei suoi piani al party di rilascio dell'album di Calvin Harris, a Parigi. E così, ogni decisione sbagliata presa da Louis da allora, era interamente colpa sua.

Apparentemente, prendersi una pausa dalla band non significava sospendere le apparizioni pubbliche. Lo stuff dell'Hackford Jones insisteva sul fatto che mostrassero la loro faccia e mantenessero la loro popolarità, specialmente fino alla fine concordata della loro pausa. Ma Liam aveva un matrimonio a cui partecipare con Sophia. Zayn stava portando la sua famiglia in vacanza alle Fiji. E Harry, beh, Louis non sapeva dove fosse Harry in quel momento. Lui non l'aveva mai saputo.

Per quel motivo lui e Niall si erano ritrovati da soli a sorseggiare una strana birra francese in un cabaret chiamato Crazy Horse con Cara Delevingne e Barbara Palvin all'estremità opposta del loro stand, mentre chiacchieravano con una delle donne in costume che avevano portato loro dei drink. Calvin Harris aveva preso possesso della consolle del DJ montata per la sua festa e c'era un assortimento di persone che occupava lo spazio di fronte a lui: Taylor Swift faceva oscillare i fianchi con Karlie Kloss, mentre Fergie si stava comportando un po' oscenamente vicino alla fontana di champagne. Paloma Faith ballava sensualmente con il suo accompagnatore. Lily Allen sembrava discutere della politica con Russell Brand. Un assortimento molto strano, ad essere onesti.

Louis si sporse dall'altra parte del tavolo per prendere un altro gambero dalla miscela intricata che si trovava al centro, mentre faceva scorrere il pollice sul suo telefono per controllare il suo Twitter.

"Hai sentito della baita di Harry in Idaho?"

Il suo pollice e twitter si congelarono. Guardò Niall, le sopracciglia aggrottate di colpo. "Chi?"

Niall si tolse la birra dalla bocca e lanciò a Louis uno sguardo freddo. "Harry".

Sì, okay, Louis lo aveva sentito chiaramente la prima volta. Era la parte dell'Idaho che lo buttava giù. "Perché avrebbe dovuto comprare una casa nell'Idaho?"

Niall si strinse nelle spalle. "Che importa? Non controlli le tue email?"

"Perché, avrei dovuto?" Chiese Louis. Niall sembrava pronto a versare la sua birra in testa a Louis. Soprattutto quando Louis era al limite dell'ubriachezza e ancora non era in grado di sostenere una conversazione su Harry, anche dopo tutto quel tempo, senza dare l'impressione di essere un diciannove ingenuo.

"Ha mandato un'e-mail", disse Niall. "Ci ha invitato ad andare a dare un'occhiata. Vado a trovarlo tra due settimane."

Con "ci", Louis pensò che Niall intendesse tutti e quattro. Perché in nessun modo Harry avrebbe mandato un invito a Niall e Louis. Non c'era modo in cui avrebbe indirizzato un particolare tipo di attenzione a Louis. Non quando aveva passato gli ultimi due anni a evitare Louis con la stessa abilità che poteva impiegare senza essere etichettato come una persona che evitava qualcuno.

Louis mangiò un altro gambero e si concentrò sulla masticazione. Sollevò il bicchiere e bevve un lungo sorso, prosciugando metà del liquido frizzante e scuro. "Ci andrai da solo?"

"A meno che tu non voglia venire" disse Niall, inclinando la birra verso di lui, con le sopracciglia inarcate. "Neanche per sogno, amico," disse Louis. Avrebbe preferito stare a letto per i successivi quattro mesi piuttosto che spendere un solo secondo a sentirsi una merda per il rapporto con Harry. L'aveva fatto a sufficienza durante il tour, grazie.

"Ma sono sicuro che ti divertirai un mondo."

Il pomeriggio successivo erano di nuovo a Londra. Louis iniziò la sua serata in modo molto diverso da quello precedente: solo, sobrio e disteso sul divano. La sobrietà lo faceva sentire peggio. Significava che non poteva mettere a tacere le assurdità nella sua testa. Aveva una costosa bottiglia di Remy Martin che lo aspettava in cucina e che aveva portato con sé dalla Francia. Ma sarebbe dovuta essere destinata a un'occasione speciale e una testa piena di sciocchezze era un evento normale.

In un qualsiasi giorno, aveva un milione di pensieri che cercava di ignorare e forse, il 99,99% di loro, riguardava Harry. Si chiedeva a volte come aveva potuto passare anni a evitare una persona e continuare a passare notti insonni pensando proprio a quella stessa persona.

Forse fu per quel motivo che finì con il telefono in mano, a digitare un messaggio prima che l'universo lo convincesse a fermarsi e riconsiderare la sua decisione.

**Congratulazioni per la nuova casa**.

Non si aspettava che gli rispondesse. Non era sicuro di volerlo. E una volta inviato, desiderò che ci fosse un modo per riavere indietro il maledetto messaggio.

Il suo telefono, ancora nella sua mano, ronzò con una risposta.

_**Grazie.** _ ****

Fissò quella sola parola per così tanto tempo che ogni lettera cominciò a confondersi con quella accanto. Bloccò il telefono e lo gettò sul tavolino da caffè con un'espressione accigliata. Guardò con rabbia la partita di calcio che passava in quel momento in TV, le sue labbra premute in una linea infelice.

Recuperò una birra e poi un'altra quando scoprì di non riuscire ancora a rilassarsi, la tensione che si accumulava alla base del collo come un nodo costrittore.

"Grazie?" Ripeté ad alta voce.

Prosciugò la sua lattina di birra prima di schiacciarla nella sua mano. C'era stato un tempo in cui non riusciva a far tacere Harry. Gli parlava sempre, mandandogli continuamente messaggi direttamente sul suo telefono, o tramite Twitter o Facebook. Gli lasciava post-it e lettere a volte, infilate sotto il cuscino del bus che usavano durante il tour. E ogni parola era sempre più poetica dell'ultima. Tutto ciò che Harry diceva era sempre sentito ed efficace, e rendeva ogni volta Louis debole.

E in qualche modo, dopo mesi in cui non era mai stato zitto e Louis che non aveva mai davvero voluto che lo facesse, erano arrivati a quel punto. A un "grazie" e nient'altro.

Louis scosse la testa. "Incredibile," disse rivolto agli armadietti scarsamente riforniti e al rubinetto che gocciolava. Si voltò, tornò indietro e iniziò a camminare.

Chi pensava di essere Harry, comunque? Come fai a invitare una persona ad andare a vedere la tua nuova "casa" quando non sei in grado di rispondere con più di una parola? Davvero, chi cazzo pensava di essere?

Louis afferrò un'altra birra, prese una lunga sorsata dalla lattina e rimase lì nella sua cucina solitaria, le mani contro il ripiano di marmo.

Harry non voleva che lui andasse a trovarlo.

Louis avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima. Avrebbe dovuto vedere quell'invito per la farsa che era. Chiaramente, Harry pensava che fosse un idiota.

O un vigliacco.

Si. Sì, era esattamente così.

Deve aver pensato che Louis non avrebbe mai osato andare fino nell'Idaho, giusto? Non si sarebbe sottoposto a un qualsiasi periodo di tempo con Harry che non fosse assolutamente necessario, giusto?

No, non avrebbe osato.

Giusto?

Louis prese nuovamente il telefono, recuperò il contatto di Niall, aprì un nuovo messaggio e lasciò che i suoi polpastrelli si muovessero.

**Ho c** **ambiato idea. Vengo in Idaho con te, amico.**

Niall doveva esserselo aspettato o qualcosa del genere, contando su quella rottura nella psiche di Louis. La sua risposta arrivò all'istante.

_**Cazzo, si! H sarà felice di saperlo!** _

Si, come no. Il sorriso di Louis non raggiunse quasi l'aspetto compiaciuto. Non riusciva a sentire nulla oltre il terrore che stava già cominciando a nascere nello stomaco.

Che cazzo aveva appena fatto?

Le due settimane successive volarono prima che potesse trovare una risposta a quella domanda o venire a patti con la garantita valanga di merda in cui sarebbe finito. E poi, durante il viaggio verso l'aeroporto, a trenta minuti dall'imbarco, chissà per quale ragione... andò peggio.

"Non farmi questo, Niall," Louis respirò, con la fronte stretta nel palmo della mano, il telefono premuto contro l'orecchio. Poteva sentire Alberto rivolgergli sguardi preoccupati dal sedile del passeggero anteriore. Louis non riuscì nemmeno a trovare un secondo per rassicurarlo. La sua vita sarebbe finita, di sicuro. Era certo. "Per favore, non farlo."

"Scusa, non posso. Brutta influenza, amico," disse Niall risultando assolutamente, perfettamente in salute.

"Niall. Niall, ascoltami. Non posso... Non posso cazzo... Sai come siamo, io e lui. Non posso semplicemente presentarmi da solo. Deve essere uno scherzo del cazzo", balbettò Louis, la voce che saliva verso toni che solo i cani potevano sentire. "Mi ucciderà nel sonno. Ha intenzione di tagliare il mio cazzo e conservarlo nel suo congelatore. Lui è-"

"Dai, Lou. Sii serio."

"Sembra che tu ti sia perso la parte in cui lui mi odia," Louis ribollì, le parole gli scivolarono dalla bocca come il fuoco da un drago. "Niall. Non farmi questo cazzo, amico. Farò qualsiasi cosa."

"Mamma dice che è meglio che rimango qui, mi dispiace. Divertiti! E dì ad Haz che lo saluto."

C'era stato di più nella conversazione. Altre bestemmie, almeno da parte di Louis. Ma alla fine, era salito a bordo dell'aereo, a Londra Heathrow, da solo.

E ciò lo aveva portato qui:

L'autista dello sgangherato taxi di proprietà di famiglia, scomparve di nuovo lungo la strada tortuosa, lasciandosi dietro Louis e una nuvola di gas di scarico nera. Louis si fermò di fronte a un solitario e deformato segnale di fermata dell'autobus. Quello che si allungava davanti e dietro di lui era un sentiero deserto, boscoso e innevato, vicino da qualche parte, si trovava la baita isolata di Harry.

Louis estrasse di nuovo il telefono, grato di aver fatto uno screenshot dell'email che Harry aveva mandato ai ragazzi. Provare a caricare l'email ora nel mezzo di Narnia sarebbe stata una tortura lenta.

"2209," borbottò Louis tra sé e sé, il suono della sua voce, fu spazzato via da un'improvvisa folata di vento. Si raggomitolò su se stesso, curvando le spalle e strizzando gli occhi per un attimo, finché il vento, forte e amaro, si calmò e la neve, sollevata dall'aria gelida, ritornò a depositarsi sul terreno.

Posizionò il cappuccio foderato di pelliccia più strettamente intorno alla sua testa, si aggiustò la cinghia del borsone sulla spalla e iniziò a camminare, appuntandosi di controllare che il naso e le dita dei piedi fossero ancora intatti una volta arrivato da Harry. Ogni volta che faceva un passo, i suoi piedi sprofondavano nella neve. Guardò gli alberi mentre passava cassetta delle lettere dopo cassetta delle lettere ma i pini, gli abeti e i cedri erano tutti ricoperti di neve e non era facile vedere molto oltre. Un corvo funesto sfrecciò attraverso il sentiero dal bordo di un cestino. Aveva freddo ed era stanco, ed era così nervoso che il suo stomaco si stava trasformando nel fango che si accumulava sul ciglio delle strade.

Non passò molto prima che vedesse una piccola cassetta postale sulla destra, contrassegnata dal 2209. Un sentiero tortuoso, largo abbastanza da consentire a un veicolo di percorrerlo, nascosto da alberi innevati, conduceva verso l'alto a quella che Louis sperava, fosse la casa di Harry.

Con un sospiro e un'esile dimostrazione di coraggio, continuò.

~  _Harry_  ~

Lord Huron _-_ _Ends of the Earth_

Inizialmente, l'unica persona a cui Harry aveva detto dell'acquisto della baita nell'Idaho era stata sua mamma. E lei aveva risposto con tutta la confusione e l'incertezza che si aspettava da lei.

"Di tutti i posti del mondo", aveva detto, "l'Idaho?"

Aveva provato a spiegare, ma come per la maggior parte delle decisioni prese da Harry, il ragionamento non aveva senso per nessun altro. C'era davvero una sola persona che lo capiva sempre. E infatti, quando Harry finalmente trovò una casa che gli piaceva, un'affascinante baita di un solo piano in stile log in cui aveva alloggiato negli ultimi due mesi, Louis era la persona a cui avrebbe voluto dirlo di più. Anche dopo tutto quel tempo.

Certo, non accadde. Lo disse a suo padre, poi a Gemma e più tardi lo menzionò a Niall. In seguito, quando si trasferì nel luogo, inviò a Zayn messaggi per avere la sua opinione sui colori delle pareti. E alla fine, a causa di un lapsus, disse a Liam che era in Idaho e Liam non gli avrebbe permesso di attaccare il telefono, non prima di avergli fornito una lunga spiegazione.

Alla fine, la persona a cui avrebbe voluto raccontarlo di più, fu in realtà l'ultima a scoprirlo.

Harry versò alcune crocchette nel piatto di porcellana vicino alla cucina, il suono fu come quello di una campanella alle orecchie di Neon. Il gatto soriano grigio si incamminò in punta di piedi verso il piatto e iniziò il suo pasto, permettendo a Harry di passarle una mano sopra la testa. Harry finì di asciugarsi i capelli con una mano, prendendo un sorso del suo tè con l'altra, il corpo rivolto verso le finestre che correvano lungo il muro sul fianco della sua cucina.

Acquistare una casa in montagna dove nessuno avrebbe potuto trovarlo era stato drastico, sì.

Ma c'era un vero amore per gli acri di foresta e gli specchi d'acqua grigia, per la neve e per le creature boschive che di tanto in tanto passeggiavano nel giardino di Harry. Per il cielo costantemente nuvoloso e per quelle rare giornate di sole.

Quel mondo era familiare e sconosciuto allo stesso tempo. Aveva pochi segreti lì. Non stava graffiando le pareti del suo armadio (1) o codificando altri tweet da decifrare per qualche fan appassionato. Tutto quello che doveva fare era essere se stesso e Madre Natura lo avrebbe accettato per tutto ciò che era e ciò che non era. Da quelle parti aveva ottenuto la distanza di cui aveva bisogno dai riflettori, dalla fama e soprattutto da Louis.

Un anno fa, si sarebbe consumato per come erano andate di merda le cose tra loro. Si sarebbe incolpato di non aver cercato di perdonare e andare avanti. Ma avvicinandosi alla fine della loro pausa, Harry stava imparando che il silenzio e la tensione erano tutti elementi necessari per il suo processo di guarigione. Prendere le distanze da Louis era importante per addomesticare le parti di sé ancora impazienti di ricevere l'attenzione e l'approvazione di Louis.

A volte, per quanto Harry ci provasse, era ancora il sedicenne con la testa riccia, completamente innamorato di tutto ciò che Louis diceva, faceva ed era. E quelle erano le conseguenze per essersi innamorato per la prima volta, troppo giovane e inesperto per notare il disastro che si nascondeva dietro l'angolo. Non voleva più essere quella persona.

Neon sfiorò la gamba di Harry, spingendo la testa contro la sua caviglia prima di guardarlo con i grandi occhi verde brillante. Harry la sollevò nell'incavo del proprio braccio. "Andiamo a controllare le verdure," disse, andando verso la porta a vetri. Infilò i piedi nei suoi scarponi da neve e uscì, lasciando chiudersi la porta alle sue spalle prima di incominciare a camminare verso la piccola serra ai margini del cortile sul retro.

L'unica confessione che avrebbe dovuto fare era che i fan- o almeno quelli che credevano che lui e Louis fossero destinati a stare insieme - non si erano sbagliati del tutto. Poteva non aver comprato la casa per Louis, come riportato sui numerosi blog che a volte leggeva ancora.

Ma l'aveva comprata pensando a lui.

Quando aveva esaminato la distesa di acqua blu rappresentata dal lago dietro la casa, aveva pensato che a Louis sarebbe piaciuto fare il bagno lì durante i mesi più caldi e che Louis avrebbe amato l'altalena di legno costruita sul retro e adorato i sentieri che si estendevano attorno al proprietà e il tramonto e la vista perfetta delle stelle senza l'ostruzione dell'inquinamento luminoso. Quando Harry comprò la casa, pensò che Louis l'avrebbe vista e l'avrebbe amata tanto quanto l'amava lui.

Anche se Louis non sarebbe mai andato a fargli visita.

E dato i loro trascorsi e tutti i sentimenti che Harry non riusciva a tenere a bada, probabilmente era meglio così.

 

_~ Louis ~_

Sigrid -  _Strangers_

 

In termini di sorprese, quella sarebbe potuta essere la sua più grande.

L'espressione sulla faccia di Harry quando aprì la porta aveva detto tutto. La sua bocca era molle e gli occhi spalancati, spalancati e resi umidi dall'aria fredda che li incontrava. Louis sarebbe stato fiero di sè, se anche lui stesso non fosse stato un po' terrorizzato.

"Uh," disse Harry e poi nient'altro. Louis guardò gli occhi di Harry che sfrecciavano furtivamente dietro di lui come alla ricerca di qualcun altro, qualcuno come Niall.

"Ciao," disse Louis, forzando un sorriso. Le situazioni imbarazzanti erano solitamente il suo passatempo. Poteva affrontarle con facilità. Fu ciò che conquistò Harry nei bagni dietro le quinte di X-Factor, quando un po' di piscio atterrò sulla scarpa di Louis. Era mortificato, i suoi occhi si erano spalancati, ancor più di quanto non lo fossero adesso. Continuava a ripetere, "Oh mio Dio" e "Mi dispiace così tanto. Sono davvero, davvero dispiaciuto," mentre pompava furiosamente sul manico del distributore di tovaglioli di carta.

Quando fece per chinarsi per pulire la scarpa di Louis, Louis lo fermò con una mano sulla spalla. "Ehi, Cenerentola", aveva detto. "Vedo cosa stai cercando di fare. Ma non puoi chinarti davanti a me nei bagni. Qualcuno potrebbe entrare e farsi un'idea sbagliata."

Louis gli prese gli asciugamani di carta dalla mano e mentre si puliva la scarpa, gli disse che l'aveva visto esibirsi e pensava che fosse fantastico. La faccia di Harry si illuminò alla parola "superstar". La scintilla nei suoi occhi in quel momento fu la stessa per gli anni a venire. Fino a quel momento, naturalmente, in cui non c'era.

Questa situazione da gestire era forse un po' troppo imbarazzante anche per lui.

Si fissarono l'un l'altro per altri cinque secondi, finché Louis pensò che i suoi occhi si sarebbero incrociati.

"Fa molto freddo," disse.

Harry sbatté le palpebre e scosse la testa come se Louis gli avesse schioccato le dita davanti al viso. Era stato tentato di farlo, davvero.

"Scusa. Mi dispiace. Entra, se vuoi," disse Harry allontanandosi dalla porta. "Sono sicuro che ti farebbe piacere. Entrare, voglio dire..." disse piano, tenendo aperta la porta. Louis entrò e automaticamente sollevò la tracolla dalla sua spalla e la posò sul pavimento. Sospirò sollevato, massaggiandosi i muscoli tesi vicino al collo.

"Ho pensato che mi sarebbe caduto il braccio", disse roteando la spalla avanti e indietro.

Harry rimase lì, con le dita dei piedi rivolte verso l'interno, con lo sguardo diffidente come se avesse lasciato entrare un animale selvatico in casa. Louis se lo era aspettato. Infilò i guanti nella tasca del parka e si sfregò le mani per scaldarle.

La casa era in realtà un po' piccola, rispetto agli altri posti in cui avevano vissuto. Ma era robusta e tuttavia, in qualche modo, accogliente, così tanto che una persona si sarebbe potuta addormentare in qualsiasi punto della casa, ad esempio sui pavimenti in legno lucido, ed essere completamente a proprio agio. C'era un caminetto acceso a sinistra con un tappeto peloso davanti. Due divani adiacenti l'uno all'altro, uno coperto da un copridivano stampato e l'altro da una trapunta che Louis era abbastanza sicuro avesse fatto la mamma di Harry.

"È bella," disse Louis, sorridendo agli alti soffitti a volta, divisi da travi di legno. Guardò Harry. "Veramente bella."

"Grazie," disse Harry. Louis si voltò verso di lui e lo trovò sorridente. Prima che potesse studiare la sua espressione, un gatto grigio scivolò attraverso le gambe di Harry e annusò la scarpa di Louis.

"Chi è lui?" Chiese Louis. Si inginocchiò offrendo il suo dito per farglielo annusare.

"Neon," rispose Harry.

Louis sollevò la testa. "Che cosa?" "Um. È come il gatto Nyan," spiegò Harry. "È un gioco di parole..."

Louis sbatté le palpebre e abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di non ridere. Non era sicuro che Harry non si sarebbe offeso. "Carino", disse invece. Sentì gli occhi di Harry posarsi sulla cima della sua testa.

"Grazie", rispose.

Seguì un ulteriore silenzio, mentre Louis faceva scorrere le nocche sul mento di Neon. La guardò mentre lei lo superava. "Oh!" Disse improvvisamente, schioccando le dita. Infilò la mano nella borsa e tirò fuori la bottiglia di Remy. "Questo è per te. Un regalo per la casa, suppongo."

Harry si girò la bottiglia tra le mani. Annuì come se fosse stato colpito. "E' fantastica. Grazie."

Louis sorrise. "Sicuro. Congratulazioni ancora per la casa. "

Harry prese la bottiglia tra le mani. Il suo sorriso era fugace. "Allora..." iniziò.

_Che cazzo stai facendo qui?_

Quella sarebbe stata la prima domanda di Louis, comunque. Alzò le sopracciglia in attesa. Harry lo sorprese. "Come è andata la pausa(2) fino ad adesso?"

A Louis piaceva l'uso del termine "pausa" invece di "hiatus" poiché quest'ultimo gli aveva sempre messo un po' paura. Le interruzioni spesso annunciavano un eventuale scioglimento e non era quello che i ragazzi desideravano Louis sapeva per certo che tutti avevano scritto, lavorando ancora sulla musica mentre non erano insieme ufficialmente e anche se non era sicuro al 100% della dedizione di tutti gli altri alla band, sapeva che Harry non avrebbe rinunciato a loro.

Come nessun altro, Harry, era nato per stare sul palco.

"Non male," disse Louis. "Comincia ad essere un po' noioso."

Harry si accigliò. "Veramente?"

Louis avrebbe potuto dire che Harry non gli credeva. E se lo avesse fatto gli avrebbe potuto dire che era giusto non farlo. Harry aveva sempre avuto qualcosa in programma, qualche festa o evento a cui andare. Quando non ne aveva, inventava qualcosa. E quando non ci riusciva, sembrava sempre perfettamente a proprio agio. Era una delle cose di Harry che mancava a Louis: la sua capacità di essere felice, non importava dove fosse. Era contagioso.

"Non ho un posto come questo dove scappare," spiegò Louis.

Harry sembrava aver capito. "Beh, sei qui ora. E presumo che resterai po'?" Chiese.

"Se va bene per te, sì," disse Louis. Anche se non gli fosse andata bene, Harry non l'avrebbe mandato via. "Scusa se non ho chiamato. Originariamente, dovevo venire con Niall. Ma ha cancellato all'ultimo minuto."

"Suppongo che tu fossi la 'sorpresa' di cui stava parlando?" Disse Harry.

"È quello che ha detto?" Louis sorrise, assetato all'improvviso di sangue irlandese. "In tal caso... sorpresa."

Il sorriso di risposta di Harry fu cupo.

"Allora," sospirò Louis. "Dove dovrei mettere le mie cose?"

"Oh giusto. Seguimi" disse Harry.

Prima di girarsi, allungò una mano e afferrò il borsone di Louis, proprio mentre Louis cercò anche di afferrarla. "Ce l'ho," disse Harry, sorridendo educatamente e facendo scivolare la tracolla sulla sua spalla.

Louis non si lamentò, non con la spalla ancora dolorante. Si tolse gli stivali e seguì Harry nel corridoio vicino. Harry spalancò la porta di una delle stanze ed entrò, posando il bagaglio di Louis a terra.

"Scusa, non c'è un altro camino qui, ma ho anche una stufa elettrica e le coperte termiche," disse Harry, andando verso la finestra per aprire un po' le tende. "Il bagno è dall'altra parte del corridoio. Ce n'è solo uno in casa, ma tu sei l'ospite, quindi hai la priorità."

"Non è giusto. È casa tua. Sto solo occupando spazio", disse Louis.

"Sì, ma non mi dispiace," disse Harry. Doveva aver sentito il bisogno di aggiungere qualcosa perché si affrettò a farlo. "A volte è troppo tranquillo qui intorno. La compagnia è piacevole."

Louis si accigliò. "Non ti sei sentito troppo solo, vero?"

"Solo qualche volta," ammise Harry e poi sorrise. "Ma non ora."

Louis sorrise guardandosi i piedi scalzi. "Beh, se insisti, potrei fare una doccia. Non riesco ancora a sentirmi le dita dei piedi, ad essere sincero. "

"Dai una bella spinta alla porta quando sei lì dentro. A volte non si chiude del tutto. E poi con il vento si apre. "

Un giorno ciò avrebbe portato qualche disgrazia. "Farò del mio meglio per ricordarlo," disse Louis.

"Hai bisogno di qualcos'altro?" Chiese Harry, facendo scivolare le mani nelle tasche posteriori, dondolandosi sui talloni.

"No, penso di essere a posto," disse Louis, battendo le mani di fronte a lui. "Ti farò sapere se avrò bisogno di qualcosa."

"Va bene," disse Harry, indietreggiando verso la porta. "Potrei iniziare a preparare la cena, allora."

Finalmente qualcosa a cui pensare. "Sembra fantastico."

Harry esitò per tre imbarazzanti secondi prima di regalare a Louis un altro sorriso, raccolse la bottiglia di Remy dove l'aveva appoggiata, sul piccolo cassettone accanto alla porta, e lasciò rapidamente la stanza. Non chiuse la porta, memore delle intenzioni di Louis di fare una doccia, ma quando Louis mosse la testa fuori dalla porta un momento dopo, Harry aveva lasciato libero lo spazio adiacente alla stanza per dargli riservatezza.

Louis si sedette sul letto e si guardò attorno con attenzione. Passò la mano sulla trapunta del letto, un'altra delle creazioni di Anne. Ne aveva una a casa sua proprio come quella, una vecchia reliquia di Princess Park. La stufa elettrica ronzava nell'angolo e proprio allora Neon superò la porta, fermandosi un attimo a leccarsi la zampa e fissando Louis con curiosità.

Louis si passò le mani sul viso e respirò instabile. Non riusciva a credere che fosse davvero lì, da solo con Harry in una casa che sembrava molto più piccola dal momento che erano solo loro due, un gatto, chilometri di neve e nessun modo facile per tornare indietro.

Louis si portò le mani alle cosce. "Va bene allora," borbottò tra sé. Con un piccolo di respiro e una spinta sulle proprie gambe si alzò per cercare la doccia.

 

_~_   _Harry_   _~_

gnash _\- I hate you I love u_

 

I suoi pollici corsero sullo schermo come se il diavolo li stesse inseguendo.

**Che. Cazzo.**

Appoggiò il telefono, osservando la barra azzurra a destra dello schermo. Premette i palmi delle mani sul bordo del bancone, battendo le palpebre verso il marmo vorticoso mentre cercava solo... solo di pensare chiaramente. Il marmo continuava a girare vertiginosamente. Il suo stomaco iniziò a fare lo stesso.

Se gli stivali di Louis non fossero stati visibili vicino alla porta, non avrebbe creduto che gli ultimi dieci minuti fossero accaduti. O che Louis, in quel momento, si trovava a solo a un paio di metri di distanza, mentre usava la sua doccia, per l'amor del cielo.

Harry era davvero solo, in quella minuscola baita con l'unica persona che avrebbe voluto da sempre e che non era lontanamente vicino ad essere una buona idea. Che linea aveva oltrepassato o chi aveva fatto incazzare per incappare in una tale disgrazia?

Con mani tremanti, afferrò il telefono nell'istante in cui iniziò a suonare. "Deduco che sia arrivato?" Disse Niall, ridendo con la sua risata luminosa che in circostanze diverse avrebbe potuto alleviare il mal di stomaco di Harry.

"Sì." Harry si concentrò per mantenere la voce tranquilla, entrò nella lavanderia e chiuse la porta. "Che cosa sta facendo qui, Niall? Perché è solo?" Tagliò corto.

"A cosa servirebbe la presenza di qualcun altro lì?" Niall sembrava sinceramente confuso.

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono. "Cos'è questo? Sei stato tu, stavi pianificando tutto questo da tempo?" Non attese la risposta di cui non aveva bisogno. Si aggrappò ai propri capelli, abbastanza forte da sentire le radici dolere. "Oh cazzo, Niall. Pensavi che ne sarei stato felice? "

"Pensavo che avresti almeno ringraziato, sì," brontolò Niall.

Incapace di sostenere il suo peso oltre, Harry si lasciò cadere sul pavimento di legno, con le spalle contro la porta. "Fanculo. Sono fottuto. Oh, cazzo... "

"Questo è lo spirito giusto," disse Niall con un'altra risata. Sembrava che stesse sgranocchiando popcorn. "Haz. Starai bene, va bene? È solo Louis, lo stesso ragazzo di cui sei innamorato da anni", disse, per poi fermarsi. "Lo ami ancora, vero?"

Harry emise una risata pietosa. Adagiò la fronte contro il palmo della propria mano.

"Lo amo ancora," confessò sommessamente.

"Bene. Ora hai la possibilità di fare qualcosa a riguardo", disse Niall. "Avrete un sacco di tempo da passare da soli, un sacco di tempo per parlare, magari per scopare un po'. Penso che sarrebbe fantastico per entrambi."

"Avresti dovuto chiedermelo. Se avessi chiesto, ti avrei detto di non sprecare il tuo tempo. Non mi parla nemmeno più. Questo è... Non è così facile come pensi," disse Harry, la gola in fiamme. Dopo un secondo aggiunse: "Non sto cercando solo... Non si tratta di sesso. È molto più che solo sesso. "

"Allora digli di cosa si tratta" suggerì Niall. "Digli come ti senti. Sii onesto e guarda cosa succede. Sono stanco di vederti infelice. Non puoi spegnere i tuoi sentimenti. Quindi fai qualcosa con essi, si? Parla. Scopa. Qualunque cosa tu debba fare, amico. Sii solo felice."

Niall lo faceva sembrare più semplice di quanto fosse in realtà. Per Harry, la verità era che l'essere felice dipendeva quasi interamente da Louis. Aveva trovato il modo di essere indipendente. Aveva provato a costruirsi da solo la felicità in qualunque modo. Ma la vera felicità non sarebbe mai stata possibile per lui. Non senza Louis.

Se Harry avesse detto a Louis quello che provava, ricevendo solamente un rifiuto, tutta la fatica di Niall si sarebbe dimostrata inutile.

Harry sollevò la testa, fissando dal pavimento le finestre a parete che davano sul lago dietro casa, che rifletteva una fila di alberi, le cime delle montagne innevate e un cielo coperto. Presto avrebbe nevicato di nuovo, come se non ci fosse stata già abbastanza neve. Un altro metro lo avrebbero intrappolato lì dentro, con Louis, a tempo indeterminato.

Per quattro anni era stato innamorato di quel ragazzo, era incominciato tutto da bacio incerto sul balcone della loro camera d'albergo durante il tour. Era stato frettoloso, umido e goffo, ma Harry aveva capito che non avrebbe mai più voluto baciare qualcun altro.

Dopo che si furono lasciati, ci aveva ancora provato. Aveva provato ad incontrare altri gay in situazioni simili alla sua, persone famose che avrebbero capito la pressione di dover mantenere segreto, in particolare Nick Grimshaw, per un periodo di tempo. Aveva pensato che forse, se avesse potuto iniziare una bella relazione privata con qualcuno, avrebbe potuto essere felice. Aveva provato a essere felice.

Ma Louis risultò essere l'inizio e la fine della vita amorosa di Harry. Alcune persone avevano più amori durante la propria esistenza, alcune persone solo uno. Harry ricadeva nella seconda categoria. E quattro anni dopo, stava imparando ad accettarlo.

Non era felice, non era sicuro che lo sarebbe mai stato. Forse era lì che Niall aveva ragione. Forse il minimo che Harry avrebbe potuto fare era riprovarci. Non è che avesse ancora qualcosa da perdere.

"Haz?"

Harry sbatté le palpebre e distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra. "Si, sono qui."

"Stai bene?" Chiese Niall.

Harry annuì anche se Niall non poteva vederlo. "Sto bene, sì," disse Harry. "Uh. Gli parlerò. "

Niall sospirò di sollievo. "Fammi sapere come va"

"Lo farò, sicuramente," disse Harry. "E grazie."

Niall rise, sgranocchiando altri popcorn. "Stavo scherzando sul fatto che dovessi ringraziarmi."

"Grazie lo stesso," disse Harry sorridendo.

Quando riattaccarono, ritornò allo spazio tranquillo della sua testa, non del tutto pronto ad affrontare tutti i sentimenti complessi di odio per se stesso che la presenza di Louis indubbiamente avrebbe evocato. Si sentiva già un po' infelice.

Louis sembrava completamente indifferente alla presenza di Harry, calmo come al suo solito, in auto raccoglimento. E Harry era troppo colpito da lui. Anche il solo pensiero di lui che si spogliava e si faceva la doccia nelle vicinanze rendeva Harry debole.

Si alzò e lasciò la lavanderia per controllare la cucina. Per fortuna, aveva sempre tenuto in ordine il posto, ma ora, guardandosi intorno, fu colpito dalla paranoia. Se fosse stato Niall, purché il posto non fosse stato in rovina, Harry si sarebbe preoccupato poco dello stato generale della casa. Con Louis lì, sembrava che i piccoli problemi fossero sparsi ovunque. Aveva intenzione di aggiustare la perdita nel tetto sopra la cucina e ridipingere i muri del bagno. Aveva fatto il bucato che teneva nel cesto vicino al gabinetto? Aveva lavato le lenzuola del letto degli ospiti?

E in sostanza aveva promesso a Louis la cena ma aveva gli ingredienti necessari? Per lo più mangiava quelle cene surgelate che comprava ogni volta che andava in città o qualche pesce che teneva congelato nel freezer. Solo le sere in cui si sentiva particolarmente creativo si impegnava a cucinare un pasto vero. Altre volte i suoi vicini gli portavano piatti avanzati dalla loro cena. Patrick e Jenny, proprio accanto a lui, avevano una figlia di nove anni, Abby, che sapeva esattamente chi fosse Harry e non aveva ancora rivelato il suo indirizzo su Twitter. Come segno della sua gratitudine, si univa a loro per cena ogni tanto o accettava i piatti del cibo che gli portavano. Non avrebbe mai osato rifiutare un pasto gratis.

Aprì il frigo e ispezionò ciò che aveva lì dentro. Formaggio fresco e pomodori che provenivano dalla sua serra. Notò anche del burro e dell'aglio. Nella credenza c'era una scatola di linguine e accanto alla finestra crescevano erbe fresche. Probabilmente avrebbe potuto arrangiare un semplice piatto di pasta prima che Louis finisse di vestirsi.

Harry si rimboccò le maniche del maglione fino ai gomiti e si mise al lavoro.

~  _Louis_ _~_

One Direction _\- Little Things_

Louis uscì dalla stanza degli ospiti, indossando una felpa blu sbiadita e dei pantaloni sportivi neri infilati nei calzini di maglia, che riteneva necessari dato il posto in cui si trovava. L'odore di aglio ed erbe gli fece venire l'acquolina in bocca, costringendolo a camminare un po' più veloce verso la cucina.

"Ha un buon profumo," disse non appena apparve. Harry sollevò la testa e gli sorrise in quel modo che mandò calore direttamente alle dita dei piedi di Louis. Forse non avrebbe avuto bisogno dei calzini, dopotutto.

"Grazie," disse Harry. "Um, vuoi birra o vino? O solo acqua forse? Ho anche del succo d'arancia."

"La birra andrà bene," disse Louis, avvicinandosi al piccolo tavolo della cucina, per poi sedersi. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, osservando Harry afferrare i piatti da un armadio in alto. Louis non poteva farci niente. I suoi occhi si spostarono verso il basso, sulla larga schiena di Harry, oltre la sua vita sottile, sul piccolo rigonfiamento rappresentato dal sedere, e poi giù, lungo le lunghe gambe rivestite di leggings neri fatti a maglia.

Harry andò verso il frigo dal quale prese due birre e posò un piatto e una bottiglia davanti a Louis. Gli servì la pasta, evitando il contatto visivo, ma Louis lo guardò per tutto il tempo, finché non notò un rossore che scuriva le orecchie di Harry.

Louis aspettò che Harry fosse seduto prima di girare la forchetta nella pasta e prenderne un boccone. Quando alzò lo sguardo, Harry lo stava osservando, studiando la sua reazione.

Tirò su un pollice e quando ebbe finito di masticare aggiunse: "Sei ancora il miglior cuoco".

"Grazie." Harry sorrise, gonfiando il petto come un uccello orgoglioso.

Mangiare e provare a sostenere una conversazione fu impossibile. Quando vivevano insieme anni prima, non era mai stato un problema perché il silenzio era sempre stato confortevole. Si erano scambiati lo spazio l'uno dell'altro come se non ci fosse una linea chiara per indicare dove fosse finito quello di Harry e dove iniziasse quello di Louis. Semplicemente ogni cosa apparteneva a entrambi.

Ma in quel momento il silenzio era tutt'altro che confortevole. Le loro forchette raschiavano i piatti come chiodi su una lavagna. Ogni volta che deglutivano, il suono sembrava echeggiare in tutta la casa. Era troppo. Louis si stava spremendo le meningi alla ricerca di una domanda o un commento da fare.

"Quindi. Cosa fai qui per divertirti?" Chiese dopo aver bevuto un sorso della sua birra.

Harry spinse la pasta nel piatto. "Vado molto a pescare ora. Sono abbastanza bravo."

"Vai da solo?" Louis cercò di attenuare la sorpresa nella sua voce provando a farla sembrare qualcosa di più simile alla stima. Semplicemente non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Harry che si aggrovigliava nel suo stesso filo, o lasciava tutti i pesci catturati in libertà perché sembravano tristi.

"Solitamente si," disse Harry. "Prendo la barca sul lago. A volte però vado con uno dei miei vicini, Rick. Sua figlia è una fan".

"Davvero?" Entrambe le sopracciglia di Louis raggiunsero l'attaccatura dei capelli. "Non sei preoccupato che pubblichi foto su Twitter?"

Harry rise. "Beh, all'inizio lo ero. Ma in realtà è abbastanza brava a mantenere i segreti", disse. "Anche i suoi amici sono fan e lei non lo ha raccontato a nessuno di loro."

Louis non era del tutto convinto, ma lo avrebbe assecondato, per ora. "Quindi andare in barca, pescare, cos'altro?"

"Anche l'escursionismo," disse Harry. "Ti piacerebbero i sentieri che ci sono qui intorno."

"Ne sono sicuro. Dovremmo andare," suggerì Louis.

"Sì, assolutamente," disse Harry, i suoi occhi scintillarono per un secondo. Rapidamente riacquistò la calma, non prima che Louis se ne accorgesse. Si affrettò poi ad aggiungere: "In realtà, probabilmente, dovremmo andare domani. C'è una tempesta di neve in arrivo questa settimana."

"Non ti stanchi mai di tutta questa neve?"

"Adoro la neve, lo sai", commentò Harry. Era vero "Resterò qui solo per circa un altro mese prima di andare a LA per un po'. Non c'è tempo per stancarsi della neve. "

"Giusto." Louis sentì il suo umore precipitare. Probabilmente non era salutare la quantità di avversione che nutriva per quella città degli Stati Uniti.

Quando le cose andarono male tra lui e Harry, non passò molto tempo prima che Harry iniziasse a scappare a Los Angeles. Fu anche in quel periodo che i nuovi amici di Harry come Nick Grimshaw e la sua banda di deviati iniziarono a comparire nelle paparazzate con lui. Louis ne fu amareggiato allora, e si sentiva amareggiato anche ora per LA, per Nick Grimshaw e se avesse dovuto essere onesto con se stesso, per Harry.

Avere una relazione forse non era stato possibile per loro. Ma Louis si ritrovò a desiderare di tornare al periodo in cui era semplicemente il migliore amico di Harry. Desiderò che Harry gli avesse mostrato le foto della casa prima di acquistarla, in modo che Louis avesse potuto dare suggerimenti sul pavimento, sui campioni di vernice o altro. Desiderò avere ancora il diritto di intrecciare i capelli di Harry o arrotolargli le maniche come piaceva a lui. Desiderò che Harry gli chiedesse ancora consigli sui regali di compleanno per i ragazzi o la sua famiglia. Avrebbe voluto essere la persona da cui Harry era corso quando aveva il cuore spezzato, anche quando ne fu lui stesso il responsabile.

A volte, Louis poteva dimostrarsi uno stronzo egoista. Ma almeno ne era consapevole.

"Quand'è la prossima volta che tornerai a Los Angeles?" Chiese Louis.

"Nelle prossime tre settimane, penso," disse Harry. "Se ti fermi fino a quel momento, non esitare a venire anche tu."

"Non mi dispiace," disse Harry, gli occhi rivolti sul piatto.   
Louis bevve un sorso di birra, scuotendo la testa più a se stesso che a lui.

"Allora me ne sarò già andato," disse. "Quindi, no grazie."

"Come preferisci," disse Harry, giocando con il cibo nel piatto, anche se tutto ciò che rimaneva erano fili di pasta rotti. Louis puntò lo sguardo su di lui, non certo di aver sentito una leggera punta di disprezzo nella sua voce o se semplicemente se lo fosse immaginato.

Appoggiò la bottiglia di birra. "Sono abbastanza sfinito da quello schifo di volo. Penso che andrò a letto, "disse Louis, alzandosi in piedi, prendendo il piatto.

"Lascia pure, faccio io," disse Harry.

"Sei sicuro?"

Harry lo guardò con attenzione. "Sei mio ospite. Certo che ne sono sicuro."

"Va bene allora," disse Louis. "Buonanotte."

"Non vuoi il tè?"

Louis si bloccò.

Era risaputo che non andava a letto senza una tazza di tè. Non perché avesse un effetto particolare su di lui aiutandolo ad addormentarsi. Era un'abitudine, portata avanti dalla sua famiglia. Sua madre gliene preparava sempre una tazza prima di andare a letto, e quando avevano vissuto insieme, anche Harry lo faceva.

Louis sentì qualcosa di caldo posarsi al centro del suo sterno al solo ricordo. "Potrei portartelo," offrì Harry.

Louis sbatté le palpebre guardandolo. Era solo tè. Era solo Harry che si offriva di preparargli il tè. Come ai vecchi tempi. "Sì... Se insisti," disse.

Harry sorrise. "Insisto." Si alzò e accese il piano un fornello per far funzionare il bollitore. Louis lo guardò appoggiarsi al bancone, un po' perplesso su quando e come Harry si era plasmato come era ora, con le curve e tutto il resto. Di solito Louis non si concentrava troppo su Harry. Era sempre troppo preoccupato di non essere in grado di fermarsi. Harry sollevò un sopracciglio. "Volevi prenderlo qui?"

"Huh?" Louis sbatté le palpebre, la bocca schiusa dallo stupore.

Harry rivolse il pollice nella direzione del bollitore. "Il tè", disse. "Ho detto che te lo avrei portato."

"Giusto," disse Louis, chiudendo la bocca. Deglutiì. "Va bene, va bene, grazie. Sarò in camera allora."

Harry non rispose. Guardò Louis voltarsi e andare verso la stanza. Louis poteva sentire i suoi occhi sulla sua schiena, o forse sul suo sedere. Harry aveva sempre avuto un debole per il sedere di Louis. E perché Louis ci stava pensando?

Si gettò nel letto, accese la TV e in qualche modo si ritrovò a guardare le notizie. Pareva che non fosse successo nulla di particolarmente interessante nelle terre dell'Idaho. Tranne quella mattina, un branco di bufali aveva vagato per la strada, impedendo a cinque poveri pendolari di andare al lavoro.

Louis era annoiato a morte. E aveva mentito sul fatto di essere stanco. Era un po' troppo agitato nell'essere lì per addormentarsi.

Ci fu un colpo alla porta poco dopo. Louis lasciò cadere il telefono sul materasso accanto a lui e si mise a sedere più dritto. "Si?"

Harry spalancò la porta ed entrò, portando con sé una tazza fumante. Se i suoi capelli non fossero così lunghi adesso, se le sue spalle non fossero così larghe, se non fosse così alto, Louis avrebbe pensato che Harry  fosse ancora un sedicenne. Ancora innamorato di lui

"Eccoti qui," disse Harry, passando la tazza a Louis con attenzione.

Louis sorrise. "Grazie."

"Hai bisogno di altro?"

"Penso di essere a posto. Grazie," disse nuovamente Louis.

Harry sorrise e indugiò per un secondo, con le braccia agganciate dietro la schiena. "Bene allora. Buona notte." Iniziò a voltarsi.

"Ehi, Haz."

Harry lo guardò di nuovo. Le sue sopracciglia sollevate, impazienti. A Louis piacque molto quella reazione. "Si?"

"Domani mattina potremmo percorrere quei sentieri, se ti va bene," disse Louis.

Il sorriso di Harry tornò, ora più genuino che mai. "Ci sto."

"Bene." Louis bevve un sorso del suo tè. "E' perfetto," disse sollevando la tazza. Era vero, ma anche lui si sentiva contagiato dal sorriso di Harry, ed era questione di secondi prima che facessero la loro apparizione le fossette.

"Sono contento che ti piaccia," disse Harry, continuando a sorridere. Però non ci fu nessuna fossetta. Non ancora. Fece un passo indietro. "Allora, ci vediamo domani mattina?"

Louis annuì. "Se l'abominevole uomo delle nevi non mi rapisce prima, si. Ho sentito che ha appetito per gli inglesi."

Fossetta sinistra, cazzo sì. Harry stava facendo uno sforzo disumano per non ridere apertamente. Non stava funzionando davvero.

"Va tutto bene," disse, le labbra tremanti. Pronunciò le parole successive come se stesse rivelando un segreto.

Louis si ritrovò ad avvicinarsi a lui per sentirlo. "Ho delle difese speciali contro di lui."

Louis sollevò le sopracciglia, pronto per la battuta finale.

Harry ghignò come un cospiratore. "Odia le boy band, a quanto pare. Suono solo un po' della nostra musica. Lo fa scappare via subito."

Louis scoppiò in una risata. Harry ridacchiò, nascondendo la bocca dietro la mano. Strinse le labbra come faceva quando pensava che stesse ridendo eccessivamente forte o sorridendo troppo. Il concetto stesso era assurdo. La risata di Harry era ancora il suono preferito di Louis. Il suo sorriso era un'opera d'arte.

"Suppongo che siamo al sicuro, allora," disse Louis. 

Harry fece un deciso cenno del capo. "Hai la mia parola."

Non per la prima volta in quel giorno, Louis si sentì come se avesse ancora diciotto anni. Si sentì giovane, esposto ed eccitato. Si leccò le labbra, cercando qualcos'altro da dire. Anche se fosse stato solo per chiedere a Harry di rimanere un po' più a lungo e guardare le notizie con lui.

Harry afferrò la maniglia della porta quando Louis si decise a dire "Ci vediamo domani allora".

Harry gli regalò un ultimo sorriso. Louis se lo sarebbe sognato. "Buona notte," disse Harry.

E poi scivolò fuori chiudendo la porta. Louis sentì i suoi piedi muoversi sul pavimento di legno duro fuori dalla stanza. Qualche minuto dopo, una porta si aprì nel corridoio.

Le notizie continuavano a susseguirsi in tv. Un'altra storia di bufali. Louis bevve lentamente il suo tè e immaginò Harry mentre lo preparava, sapendo che aveva soffiato dolcemente sulla superficie per rinfrescarlo prima di portarglielo. Immaginò le sue labbra increspate, le palpebre abbassate, la tazza cullata tra i palmi.

Non fu sorpreso di sentire la brama iniziare a crescere negli angoli e ai margini del suo cuore. Era preparato per quello, sapeva che andare in quel posto avrebbe risvegliato una marea di emozioni che aveva tenuto a bada. (Forse era per quello che era venuto).

Ma per il momento era al sicuro in quella stanza, per sentire e pensare quello che voleva, per immaginare Harry che preparava il suo tè, per sognare il suo sorriso quando finalmente si addormentò.

 


	2. Capitolo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note traduttrice:  
> Vi ricordo che questa storia non è mia ma è solo una traduzione dell'opera To the Ends of the Earth di Stylinsoncity

Sonny Alven _\- Irregular Love_

 

_Aprile 2011_

"Ho rotto con Hannah..."

Harry abbassò il binocolo che aveva in mano, Glasgow fu dimenticata oltre il balcone del loro hotel. I suoi grandi occhi verdi si spostarono sul viso di Louis. E poi, come se avesse qualcosa da nascondere nel suo sguardo, lo abbassò sulle proprie ginocchia.

"Mi dispiace sentirlo," disse tranquillamente.

Louis non ci credeva. Perché Louis non era dispiaciuto e dubitava che Harry lo sarebbe stato. "E' tutto a posto. Abbiamo deciso di tenerlo segreto per un po', immagino. Lasceremo che sia la gente a capirlo da sola."

"Chi ha rotto con chi?" Chiese Harry, solo per essere sicuro. Faceva sempre domande per essere sicuro, e non dava mai nulla per scontato, soprattutto se era una domanda lontana dall'esserlo.

"E' stato più o meno reciproco, credo." Louis guardò di nuovo la città.

"Oh," disse Harry, facendo scorrere i pollici sul binocolo. Lo mise da parte, tirò le ginocchia al petto e per un secondo rimasero lì seduti in silenzio. Non si sono mai seduti in silenzio. Soprattutto non in un silenzio come quello pesante e carico.

Una settimana prima, stavano lottando sul divano, incitati dalla pretesa di Harry sull'ultimo dei brownies leccandolo.

A volte era così cretino. Anche se lui era un po' più forte, Louis giocava più sporco. Niente era off limits quando si trattava di prendere a calci il culo di qualcuno. Riuscì a inchiodarlo al divano, le sue cosce a stringere i fianchi stretti di Harry, e lui si chinò e lasciò con la lingua una lunga e grossa striscia di pelle umida sulla guancia di Harry.

Avrebbe dovuto essere schifoso. Avrebbe dovuto essere questo grande attacco offensivo. Ma erano troppo vicini, respiravano troppo pesantemente, troppo agitati. E quando Louis lo fece, fu troppo.

Il desiderio di lottare si estinse dal corpo di Harry come acqua risucchiata attraverso uno scarico. Si irrigidì, fissando Louis con occhi luminosi e febbrili, mentre la saliva di Louis si stava asciugando sulla guancia arrossata. E qualunque cosa ci fosse stata tra loro per quasi un anno, da quando Harry aveva sporcato la scarpa di Louis, questa  _cosa_ , ora, era palpabile, palpitante, solidificata nello sguardo di Harry in quel momento.

Liam entrò nella stanza e si accasciò sul divano, completamente ignaro. L'attimo passò e Louis si allontanò, borbottando scuse sull'aver promesso di chiamare sua madre mentre spariva nell'atrio, cercando inutilmente di cancellare dal centro della propria mente l'immagine delle labbra socchiuse di Harry.

Non furono più gli stessi da allora.

La conclusione a cui Louis arrivò fu: aveva una grande, terribile e incontrollabile cotta per Harry. Come una mosca grassa che ronzava troppo vicino alle sue orecchie. O l'attenzione puttana che suscitava un brufolo proprio nel mezzo della sua fronte. O ogni altra cosa fastidiosa nella vita che Louis non poteva e non sapeva come affrontare.

Si sarebbe trasferito con Harry da lì a due mesi. Non era il momento di mandare tutto a puttane. Ma questa era una di quelle cose che non si poteva ignorare dopo averne preso coscienza. Ogni giorno peggiorava sempre di più, come un contagio. Era iniziato tutto la settimana prima. E ora, su quel balcone, con Harry abbastanza vicino da sentire il calore del suo corpo, era richiesta una risoluzione e una liberazione.

"Le ho detto che mi piace qualcun altro," disse Louis.

Harry si voltò a guardarlo così velocemente che Louis si preoccupò dei muscoli del suo collo, le spesse sopracciglia di Harry si sollevarono immediatamente. "Chi?" Chiese. Sembrò quasi offeso.

"Qualcuno che conosco?" Quel ragazzo era ridicolo. Louis roteò gli occhi. "Sì, abbastanza bene."

"Chi?" Ripeté Harry. Era a un secondo da battere il piede o i pugni contro il petto. Un ragazzo così ridicolo e Louis era spacciato per lui.

"Questo ragazzo è davvero stupido, in realtà," Louis disse piano, la sua voce si spezzò. "Come... pensavo che se gli avessi detto che mi piaceva qualcuno, avrebbe semplicemente capito che intendevo lui. E questo non dovrebbe essere più fastidioso o imbarazzante di quello che già è. Ma è davvero stupido. Ha una manciata di ricci e sto cominciando a chiedermi se c'è persino un cervello nascosto sotto di essi."

Harry era rosso pomodoro quando Louis finì di parlare, la sua bocca perfetta si aprì. Sbatté le palpebre e il battito delle ciglia ricordò a Louis le famose farfalle nello stomaco. "Louis..."

"Dimmi solo che ti senti allo stesso modo, per favore. O sappi che ho intenzione di buttarmi dal balcone."

"Certo," esalò Harry, trascinandosi più vicino così da ritrovarsi nello spazio vitale di Louis. Questa era un altro suo aspetto. Era come se niente lo spaventasse. Tutti pensavano che fosse Louis a spronare per gettarsi a capofitto nelle cose. Ma era sempre stato Harry.

Aveva già i pugni stretti attorno alla giacca di jeans di Louis. "Hai un bel po' di coraggio per chiamarmi stupido. Certo che sento lo stesso," mormorò, premendo le loro fronti una contro l'altra. "Certo." Non riusciva a smettere di dirlo.

Si mossero nello stesso momento, inclinando il mento in avanti. I loro nasi si sfiorarono mentre esalavano sospiri gemelli dalle labbra, aggrappandosi ai vestiti come per strapparli, come se fossero preoccupati di scivolare giù dal balcone e ruzzolare verso il terreno sottostante.

Quando lo baciò, Louis sentì che stava cadendo lo stesso. E non ha mai voluto fermarsi.

 

_~ Harry ~_

 

_Gennaio 2016_

Semplicemente continuava a non capire cosa stesse facendo Louis lì.

Di loro due, Harry era il più masochista, il più incline a mettersi nelle situazioni in cui non era troppo a suo agio. E se c'era qualcuno che credeva nell'auto-conservazione, quel qualcuno era Louis. La ragione principale per cui aveva concluso la loro relazione, in primo luogo. Ma quello era irrilevante.

Al mattino, Louis arrivò in cucina camminando lentamente, con i capelli spettinati e lo sguardo ben riposato sul viso. E quello fu il primo momento in cui Harry si rese realmente conto che Louis era lì, lì davvero, per restare. Continuava a non avere senso.

Louis si appoggiò al bancone, e fu un po' triste l'immediata necessità di rannicchiarsi contro il suo petto, spingergli la faccia contro il collo, sfregare la guancia contro la barba di Louis. Sapeva che la sua pelle sarebbe stata calda. Lo era sempre dopo essersi appena svegliato. Era stata una delle cose migliori delle mattine di Harry.

"Ciao," disse Louis. Allungò le braccia all'indietro, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi, scoprendo un po' del suo stomaco, una scia sottile di peli che svanivano sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni.

Harry sorseggiò il suo tè, sentendosi la gola secca. "Buongiorno," disse, deciso a tenere gli occhi sul viso di Louis.

Guardò Louis che camminava verso la porta a vetri e per guardare il lago. "E' bellissimo. Vista davvero eccezionale per svegliarsi ", disse, con le mani sui fianchi.

"È ancora meglio una volta che esci," disse Harry. I suoi occhi lo tradirono, scendendo sul sedere di Louis. Quando Louis distolse lo sguardo dal panorama, Harry fece lo stesso. Si diede da fare appoggiando le uova accanto a un pezzo di pane tostato su un piatto per Louis.

"Non ho ancora avuto la possibilità di andare a fare la spesa," disse Harry, posando il piatto sul tavolo. "Ma ci andrò quando torneremo. Qualche idea su cosa vuoi per cena?" Louis si tuffò sulle uova non appena Harry ritirò la mano. Alzò lo sguardo con la forchetta che gli pendeva dalla bocca. "Hm," mormorò, masticando il cibo prima di parlare. "Mangerei qualunque cosa preparata da te, ad essere onesto."

Harry era ridicolo. Quello non avrebbe dovuto farlo arrossire. Non avrebbe dovuto arrossire. Ahimè, lo fece. Si voltò. "Stavo pensando forse alla trota. Potrei grigliare alcune verdure. E riso o purè? "

"Purè," suggerì Louis. Era un convinto sostenitore del purè. Non tanto perché gli piaceva particolarmente. Era solo facile. Ogni volta che cucinava per Harry, lo includeva. E sorprendentemente, Harry non se n'era mai stancato.

"Giusto," disse Harry e si scambiarono un sorriso. Guardò Louis mangiare per un altro secondo, tamburellando le mani sui lati della sua tazza di tè. Louis lo guardò alzando la fronte. Harry depositò la sua tazza nel lavandino. "Vado a cambiarmi."

 

***

Imagine Dragons -  _On the Top of the World_

 

Per un po' ci fu solo silenzio e lo scricchiolio della neve sotto gli stivali. In lontananza alcuni uccelli canticchiavano tra gli alberi e nelle vicinanze, la neve cadeva da rami pesanti e atterrava dolcemente su cumuli sottostanti. Come un occhio enorme sulla faccia della terra, il lago li osservava mentre iniziarono la salita sulla montagna. Il cielo, che si stagliava sopra le loro teste, pieno di promesse, era di un grigio primordiale, che suggeriva neve e pioggia in arrivo e solo Dio sapeva cos'altro. Forse era quello che gli piaceva di più di quel posto: l'incertezza perpetua unita all'accettazione di non sapere cosa sarebbe successo.

In quanto pop star, per Harry Styles, anche i viaggi e le tournée costanti, a volte erano diventati monotoni, anche in regioni sconosciute, perché non c'era quasi mai il tempo di uscire dalle loro stanze d'albergo ed esplorare, soprattutto non senza essere visti da chiunque.

Questo non voleva dire che non gli piacesse quello che faceva. Al contrario, rimaneva convinto di avere il miglior lavoro del mondo.

Ma c'era qualcosa di meraviglioso e miracoloso nel non sapere e nell'essere sconosciuti. Svegliarsi e trovare il mondo coperto di neve e capire cosa fare da quel momento in poi. Qualcosa di totalmente liberatorio nel dover trovare la propria strada attraverso la vita. Nell'acquisto di una casa lontano da familiari e amici e sopravvivere senza di loro. Nello svegliarsi presto per disseppellire la Range Rover dalla sua tomba innevata. Nello sperare di catturare qualcosa al lago e decidere cosa fare quando non ci riusciva.

Era sempre un "e adesso?" E ogni volta, Harry doveva trovare la risposta da solo. E a lui piaceva così.

"A cosa serve il recinto?"

La voce di Louis lo colse di sorpresa. Non perché si fosse dimenticato che fosse lì ma perché Harry era abituato ad arrendersi al silenzio quando era lì fuori. Non aveva mai avuto nessuno con cui parlare, comunque. Anche quando parlava agli uccelli, ovviamente non gli avevano mai risposto.

I suoi occhi vagarono sulla staccionata di legno che fiancheggiava il sentiero su entrambi i lati. Sbirciò verso Louis, con la coda dell'occhio. "Per tenere lontani gli orsi o i lupi", rispose. Gli occhi di Louis scattarono su di lui all'istante. Le labbra di Harry si incurvarono.

"Davvero?" Cinguettò Louis.

Harry annuì. "Davvero," disse. "Ma normalmente non arrivano fin qui. Tendono ad evitare gli umani."

"Anche te?" Chiese Louis alzando un sopracciglio. Harry lo guardò incuriosito. Stava  _flirtando_  con lui? Louis non gli diede la possibilità di capirlo. "Cosa facciamo se uno di loro decide di farlo oggi?"

"Beh," iniziò Harry. Scoprì il fianco e tastò una bottiglietta appesa a un portachiavi sul passante della cintura. "Ho una spray contro gli animali qui. Ma mi piacerebbe davvero non doverlo usare, se fosse possibile. Può causare danni permanenti." Puntò il pollice verso lo zaino. "C'è una specie di clacson qui dentro. E anche i razzi."

"Hai un cazzo di arsenale. Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che le nostre vite sono in pericolo?" Lo Louis interrogò.

Harry resistette all'impulso di ridere, stringendo le labbra per un momento. "E' solo in caso di emergenze", disse alla fine. "Ma non succede mai. Le persone non vengono attaccate qui. E' improbabile se non andiamo troppo in alto sulla montagna."

Louis sembrava ancora scettico. Harry voleva ancora ridere. "Sì, bene quanto lontano stiamo andando?"

Harry guardò verso il sentiero. "C'è un nido d'aquila d'oro che voglio mostrarti. Non è molto lontano. E c'è un punto particolare dal quale si ha una vista davvero bella del lago. Ottimo per le foto. Poi torneremo indietro."

Louis lo stava studiando di nuovo, i suoi occhi erano contemplativi e poco familiari, come se guardasse Harry per la prima volta. Harry era contento per il freddo che gli manteneva il viso rosso. Lui sarebbe arrossito. Di solito lo faceva quando Louis lo guardava per più di cinque secondi.

"Stai attento quando sei da solo, giusto?" Chiese Louis. "Non vai troppo lontano?" I loro sguardi si incastrarono questa volta. Quella, pensò Harry, sembrava preoccupazione. Era passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'aveva sentita nella voce di Louis. Aveva quasi dimenticato come suonasse. "Sto molto attento," disse tranquillamente, distogliendo gli occhi di nuovo, arrossendo sicuramente, adesso. Si aggiustò il cappello in testa solo per avere qualcosa da fare con le mani.

Altro silenzio calò su di loro. Ma non era il genere di silenzio soffocante e goffo che li aveva intrappolati durante la cena la sera prima. Era il silenzio che serviva in mezzo alla natura, per catturare il suono di un vento leggero che frusciava tra gli alberi e di un uccello che cinguettava nelle vicinanze. Harry fece una pausa. "Quelle sono rondini."

Louis si fermò al suo fianco, le sopracciglia corrugate. "Come fai a saperlo?" Chiese, con un sorriso che gli cresceva sul viso. "Hai studiato anche i versi degli uccelli?"

"No," disse velocemente Harry, stringendo le labbra.

Louis gli diede un'occhiata. "Sei sicuro?"

Harry roteò gli occhi. "Solo di quelli nei dintorni."

"Lo sapevo." Louis rise. Gli occhi di Harry tornarono a guardarlo. Avrebbe dovuto indossare i suoi occhiali da sole. Così non sarebbe stato tanto ovvio quando lo faceva. In quel modo avrebbe potuto fissare a fondo Louis mentre rideva senza paura di essere scoperto.

"Dove sono?" Chiese Louis. "Le rondini?"

"Um," Harry sbatté le palpebre. Guardò nelle vicinanze, verso gli alberi. "Saranno in una cavità da qualche parte, penso."

Si accovacciò un po', inclinando la testa per scrutare le fronde degli alberi. "Aspetta. Lì ", disse improvvisamente. E allungò la mano senza accorgersi di stare battendo la mano contro il cappotto di Louis. "Lou, guarda. Proprio qui."

Louis si avvicinò, fissando la direzione indicata da Harry, il suo respiro che pulsava eccitato. Le rondini erano nascoste nell'antro di un albero, sistemate comodamente nel loro nido. Una di loro indugiava sul bordo, le ali piegate all'indietro, il petto gonfio come un piccolo esserino fiero. Cantava la sua canzone del mattino e, in lontananza, altre rondini risposero. "Le vedo," borbottò Louis, un po' in ritardo. Ripeté incantato. "Le vedo."

Harry sollevò la sua macchina fotografica per scattare alcune foto. Sentì gli occhi di Louis su di lui, ma quando lo guardò, diresse lo sguardo altrove. Adagiò ancora una volta la macchina fotografica contro il suo petto e proseguirono.

Si avvicinarono a un piccolo ruscello, per lo più congelato, ma ancora vivo. Harry si avvicinò per fare altre foto. Louis fece un passo dietro di lui e il suo piede si impigliò sulla radice di una quercia. Inciampò e si inclinò in avanti in procinto di cadere verso la pianta. Ma Harry afferrò il suo avambraccio, stabilizzando, e lo strinse forte. Gli occhi di Louis guizzarono verso i suoi. "Grazie," disse, lo sguardo tornò a terra, attento al suo prossimo passo. "Penso di essere a posto ora."

_Giusto_. Harry lasciò andare il suo braccio. E poi furono di nuovo sulla loro strada, avvicinandosi al punto,  _il_  punto di Harry, il punto su quel sentiero dove Harry si innamorò davvero delle montagne dell'Idaho, quando le vide da lì, per la prima volta.

Sapeva che c'era un macigno sporgente frastagliato e una strana scalinata fatta di radici e sterpaglie arruffate. E mentre si stava avvicinando, non ci pensò due volte prima di tornare indietro, e allungare la mano verso Louis.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono, il blu talmente profondo di Louis, che Harry si preoccupò per un secondo di essere scivolato e caduto nel lago ghiacciato. Louis incastrò la mano in quella di Harry. Harry sbatté le palpebre e lo tirò su per la roccia.

"Questo è il mio luogo preferito," annunciò, uscendo dalla visuale di Louis, in modo che potesse godere della vista prima di lui.

Erano abbastanza in alto ora, che non solo si affacciavano sul lago, ma su ettari e acri di pini, dove il fumo delle case nascoste, si alzava dai camini. Il resto della montagna si estendeva in lontananza creando un dipinto che nessun artista avrebbe mai potuto ricreare così perfettamente. Il cortile di casa di Harry era ancora visibile, la luce del sole scintillava sul tetto della serra, ma il resto era avvolto dagli alberi.

"Che cazzo," mormorò Louis. "Questo è irreale."

"Lo so" disse Harry sottovoce, non volendo spezzare l'incantesimo che era calato su Louis.

Louis scosse la testa con sgomento, guardando da sinistra a destra. "Come mai scendi?" Disse guardando Harry. "Quando sali qui e vedi questo, come riesci a tornare indietro?"

Il primo pensiero di Harry fu di rispondere con qualcosa di dozzinale come " _tu_ " e nient'altro. Ma quello non avrebbe avuto molto senso.

Quel momento avrebbe potuto essere l'occasione perfetta per montare finalmente l'elefante nella stanza (1), per dire una volta per tutte, "Ei! c'è un fottuto elefante nella stanza. E a proposito, sono innamorato di te." Ma se sapeva niente, ciò era destinato a far scappare Louis direttamente sul primo volo per casa.

Il suo secondo pensiero fu questo: "Mi ricordo solo che ci sono un sacco di cose belle anche giù." E non fissò gli occhi di Louis in modo significativo quando lo disse, perché di nuovo, il primo volo per Londra.

Louis annuì, più a sé stesso che a Harry, e guardò di nuovo oltre il lago. "Ha senso", disse. Tenne le braccia lungo i fianchi e inclinò la testa all'indietro inspirando profondamente, gli occhi chiusi.

Harry sollevò la sua macchina fotografica e scattò una foto. Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono al suono dell'otturatore. Harry scattò un'altra foto.

"Ehi," piagnucolò Louis.

Harry ne scattò ancora un paio, le labbra tremanti per le risate. "Stai fermo. Questa è buona", disse. Louis inclinò la testa in avanti, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Sembrava un uomo che conquistava una montagna. Harry scattò diverse altre foto e abbassò la fotocamera per studiare le immagini sul display.

"Come sono?" Chiese Louis, avvicinandosi.

Harry lo guardò con un piccolo sorriso. "Bello," disse lui semplicemente.

Quella era un'altra cosa su cui soffermarsi in mezzo alla natura selvaggia: senza filtri.

Louis lo guardò. Harry ricambiò lo sguardo. E va bene ... forse qualche filtro. Perché c'erano mille parole che correvano sulle labbra di Harry e forse la stessa quantità che accorrevano a quelle di Louis. E loro non dissero nulla.

Il momento passò quando gli occhi di Louis caddero sulla fotocamera. Allungò una mano per prenderla. "Posso?" Chiese. "Fammene fare una a te."

  
_~ Louis ~_

X Ambassadors ~ _Unsteady_

 

_Settembre 2011_

La maggior parte delle persone definiva la propria mamma come la propria migliore amica, ma non era vero, non nel vero senso della parola. Per molti, la propria madre, era più simile a quel amico di una cricca che erano felici di frequentare a volte, ma non sempre. Perché non puoi condividere tutto con una mamma. Non solitamente.

Louis e Jay erano diversi. Avevano dovuto esserlo. Perché Louis è cresciuto con lei che dipendeva da lui quasi tanto quanto lui dipendeva da lei. Avevano un rispetto e una comprensione reciproci inesistenti nei rapporti della maggior parte dei genitori con i propri figli.

Era la sua migliore amica. Il meglio del meglio. Nessun dubbio a riguardo.

E quindi ebbe senso che, quando iniziò a farsi prendere dal panico, la chiamò per prima.

Lasciò che le facesse alcune domande su come stavano le ragazze, e se il lavoro andava bene, e dopo un po', disse semplicemente, "Allora, cosa c'è che non va, piccolo?"

Louis era seduto sul pavimento del bagno della sua camera d'albergo, dopo essersi dileguato per pranzo, da Harry e il resto dei ragazzi giurando di non avere fame. Non era una completa bugia. Era dal giorno prima che si sentiva nauseato. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era qualcosa nel suo stomaco in subbuglio. "Penso di aver davvero incasinato le cose, mamma," disse.

"Che cosa è successo? Dimmi e vediamo come possiamo risolvere", disse.  _Noi_. Sempre noi. Erano una squadra, lui e lei. I guai di Louis erano i guai di Jay e viceversa.

"Avrei voluto parlarti di questa cosa prima, ma non l'ho fatto... allora non sembrava un grosso problema".

"Va bene. Qualunque cosa tu voglia dirmi, puoi farlo quando sei pronto." Non sembrava affatto impaziente. Anche se Louis non era ancora arrivato al punto.

"Ho rotto con Hannah," disse. "Immagino che tu l'abbia notato su Facebook."

"Ho notato. Ma per te sembrava okay," disse. "Non volevo spingerti a parlare se non ne avevi bisogno."

Louis appoggiò la fronte al palmo della propria mano. "Pensi..." iniziò, con voce incerta, "pensi che sia possibile innamorarsi di qualcuno standoci insieme da poco tempo? Tipo un mese?"

Jay era tranquilla, lo immaginava, mentre la domanda rigirava nella sua testa. "Beh, sì," disse alla fine. "Penso che innamorarsi sia possibile in quasi tutte le circostanze. Nessuno può davvero dirti quando o come essere innamorati. Succede e basta."

La gola di Louis si strinse più forte, le parole come una mano attorno al suo collo. Si costrinse a respirare, implorò il suo corpo di lasciarlo respirare. "Penso di aver davvero incasinato tutto. Con Harry. Penso che solo... non doveva essere qualcosa di serio. Non sapevo cosa sarebbe stato, ma non era questo. Non è stato- "

"Amore, devi dirmi di cosa stai parlando. Va tutto bene. Dimmi solo cosa c'è che non va, così posso provare ad aiutarti. Riguarda Harry?"

Louis era felice ora di aver avuto quella conversazione con lei, qualche mese prima, a proposito di come forse gli piacessero un po' i ragazzi e un po' le ragazze. Non ne rimase così sorpresa come pensava che sarebbe successo.

Comunque, rese le sue parole successive più facili da pronunciare. Prese un respiro il più profondamente possibile. "Mi sono divertito un po' con lui, con Harry," disse velocemente. Non le diede la possibilità di rispondere. "Ma non doveva essere serio. Era solo... ci stiamo solo divertendo. È divertente, tutto qui."

Non era del tutto vero, supponeva. Avevano iniziato a usare il termine "fidanzato" alcune settimane prima. Louis si ricordò di come il sangue nelle sue vene era diventato bollicine frizzanti, come quelle del miglior champagne. Ma anche allora, anche quando diedero una definizione a quello che stava accadendo tra di loro, non era serio. Non era come se intendessero stare insieme per sempre, o qualcosa del genere. Era stato per gioco.

"Allora qual è il problema?" Chiese sua madre.

"Ho fatto un casino. È diventata una cosa seria. Mi sono incasinato e ho lasciato che diventasse una cosa seria."

"Harry ti ha detto che ti amava?" Chiese Jay, cominciando a mettere i pezzi insieme. Era sempre stata brava a risolvere i puzzle.

Louis si strozzò con una risata. Lui lo desiderava. Quanto sarebbe stato più facile se fosse andata così. O forse non sarebbe stato affatto più facile. Louis non lo sapeva più. La sua testa era in rovina.

"No." Louis scosse la testa come se potesse vederlo. "No, sono stato io."

"Hai detto ad Harry che lo amavi?"

Louis strinse le ginocchia contro il proprio petto, premendo la fronte contro di esse. "Non gliel'ho detto, no."

"Pensi di essere innamorato di Harry?" Chiese Jay tranquillamente. E non gli sembrò affatto che lei lo stesse prendendo in giro. Anche se Louis si sentiva sciocco a dirlo. Cosa significava essere innamorati? Come poteva saperlo quando aveva solo diciotto anni?

Il fatto era che lui lo era. La cosa che lo aveva soffocato e nauseato in quegli ultimi giorni, era che lui lo sapeva. Senza averlo mai sentito prima, sapeva cosa fosse.

All'inizio della settimana, si era svegliato da un pisolino nella loro camera d'albergo con Harry premuto contro il suo petto e russare. Stava anche sbavando su di lui. E Louis era abbastanza sicuro che avesse scoreggiato nel sonno. I suoi riccioli erano nella bocca di Louis e sul naso, soffocandolo come polvere. Quando tossì e starnutì, Harry si svegliò con un indignato, "Shh."

Louis tossì più forte.

Harry si mise a sedere, la sua faccia tutta fusa e segnata da linee rosse. Si pulì la bocca e poi si asciugò il punto umido sul petto di Louis. "Mi dispiace", borbottò.

"Per la scoreggia o per aver sbavato?" Chiese Louis.

Harry sembrò immediatamente scandalizzato. "Non ho scoreggiato."

"Sì, l'hai fatto. Va tutto bene, amore," disse Louis. "Amo che mi sbavino addosso e tutto il resto."

"Tecnicamente lo fai," disse Harry con uno sguardo significativo al cavallo di Louis.

Louis roteò gli occhi. "Non sei divertente. Affatto."

"Sono un po' divertente. Ti faccio ridere tutto il tempo," disse Harry, spostandosi sopra il corpo di Louis. Sorrise, lasciando cadere un bacio all'angolo della bocca di Louis. "Dato che parliamo di me che sbavo sul tuo cazzo..."

Uno strano calore riscaldò il corpo di Louis. "Sei l'unico a parlarne."

Sentì Harry ridere, il suono diventò ovattato mentre spariva sotto le lenzuola. Gli sbuffi di risate incresparono i corti peli sulla pelle di Louis. Harry succhiò teneramente il suo stomaco, scivolando un po' più in basso, strattonando l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni. Louis spinse via le coperte in modo che potesse guardare (e poi, sai, così che Harry potesse respirare).

Il momento in cui Harry avvolse la bocca attorno al cazzo di Louis fu lo stesso momento - il primo momento - in cui il pensiero fece capolinea nella sua mente. Eccolo lì con la saliva di Harry che si asciugava sulla sua pelle e tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era quanto perfetto e giusto fosse, come avrebbe voluto svegliarsi in quel modo ogni volta. E pensò ...  _Lo amo_.  _Potrei essere- penso di essere innamorato di lui_.

Successivamente sentì di stare affondando. Sembrava come se stesse barcollando precariamente sul tetto di un edificio torreggiante e poi improvvisamente avesse sentito il cornicione cedere sotto di sé. Come cadere con il cuore in gola e il sangue che sale verso il suo cervello. Come protendersi e non avere nulla da afferrare.

Trascorse il giorno successivo cercando di capire cosa sentisse. Il che lo aveva portato lì, sul pavimento. Perché, come aveva scoperto, non poteva.

Sua madre stava aspettando al telefono la sua risposta. Ma Louis era pronto a scommettere che sapeva già quale fosse.

"Lo sono," borbottò Louis, con gli occhi che bruciavano. Non voleva piangere. Ma era frustrato con se stesso per aver lasciato che quella cosa gli sfuggisse di mano, per aver incasinato le cose. Arrabbiato con Harry per essere stato così dannatamente perfetto. Portò il palmo della mano sugli occhi, brutalmente. Il suo respiro divenne tremante. "Lo sono davvero."

  
***

Florence + The Machine ~  _Delilah_

 

_Gennaio 2016_

Trovò Harry in cucina il mattino seguente, in piedi vicino al fornello, a mangiare una ciotola di cereali con della banana a fette. I suoi capelli erano fissati in un bun sciatto. Indossava un'ampia t-shirt e dei leggings neri. Una paio di ferri da maglia, una matassa di filato e un indumento lavorato a maglia, attendevano sul bancone.

"Lavori a maglia?"

Al suono della voce di Louis, Harry quasi saltò fuori dalla propria pelle, attaccando ciò che rimaneva di se stesso al soffitto. "Gesù", sibilò. Premette la mano sul proprio petto che si gonfiò rapidamente, fissando Louis con gli occhi spalancati.

"Hai dimenticato che ero qui?" Louis scoppiò a ridere.

Harry fece una smorfia, a un passo da fargli una linguaccia. A Louis sarebbe piaciuto vederla. Più tempo passavano insieme, più Harry sembrava non essere cambiato molto, era ancora solo un bambino nel corpo di un uomo.

"Non ti ho nemmeno sentito arrivare dal corridoio," disse Harry, asciugandosi un po' di latte che si era versato sulla maglietta.

"Si chiama circospezione", rispose Louis con un sorriso, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.

Harry scosse la testa ma le sue labbra si curvarono che lui l'avesse voluto o meno. Senza parole, si allontanò dal bordo del bancone e recuperò una tazza dalla credenza. La riempì di acqua appena bollita e inzuppò una bustina di tè alcune volte. Andò al frigo a prendere il latte, ne versò un sorso e prese un cucchiaio dal cassetto per dare una mescolata al liquido caldo.

Gli ci vollero circa due minuti al massimo. E poi si voltò e porse la tazza a Louis. "Vuoi i cereali? Ho comprato i Coco Pops ieri. Ti piacciono ancora, giusto? Ho anche dei Corn Flakes."

Louis sbatté le palpebre guardandolo. Harry inarcò entrambe le sue sopracciglia. "Si. I Coco Pops andranno bene. Grazie..." disse Louis lentamente, fissando Harry finché non si agitò e guardò altrove.

Aveva un buon odore. Fu un pensiero casuale, ma c'era un profumo floreale e legnoso che proveniva da lui quando si girò e afferrò una ciotola per Louis. Prese la scatola di cereali non ancora aperta dalla cima del frigorifero e fece scorrere il latte sul bancone. Posò un cucchiaio accanto alla ciotola.

"Ecco a te," disse con un sorriso fugace. Tornò ai suoi cereali, anche se ormai i suoi muesli dovevano essere un po' fradici.

"Allora," disse Louis, avvicinando a sé la scatola dei cereali. "Lavori a maglia ...?"

"Oh. Un po', sì. Mia madre mi ha insegnato alcune cose. Ultimamente ho avuto molto tempo per esercitarmi, quindi ..." Harry si interruppe.

Louis pensò a Harry e Anne curvi con ferri e filo e sorrise. Una delle cose che gli mancava di più della sua relazione con Harry era in realtà la mamma di Harry. Anne lo aveva adorato fin dall'inizio, lo accolse come se lo avesse cresciuto lei stessa. E per tutto quell'amore, l'aveva ripagata spezzando il cuore di suo figlio. Immaginate.

Louis riempì la sua scodella di latte e mosse il cucchiaio, pensoso.

"Allora, qual è il piano per oggi?" Chiese prima di prendere il suo primo boccone.

"Non ne ho ancora uno," confessò Harry. Si infilò un dito tra i capelli per grattarsi al centro del suo scalpo. "Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare."

Louis puntò il cucchiaio verso il frigorifero. "Ho notato l'elenco sulla lavagna lì", disse, riportando il cucchiaio si suoi cereali. "Potrei aiutarti con quello."

Harry guardò la lavagna che aveva montato sul frigo. Una lista delle cose da fare era stata scarabocchiata in fretta con un pennarello blu. "Dipingere la serra" era la prima cosa segnata sulla lista, seguita da "aggiustare la perdita". I numeri tre e quattro avevano a che fare con l'orto nella serra di Harry. Il numero cinque era "Finire il cappello".

La lista continuava. Un sacco di punti erano al di fuori dell'area di competenza di Louis. Ma aveva fatto qualche lavoro a casa, soprattutto prima della band. La pittura non sembrava particolarmente scoraggiante. E se Harry avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto per innaffiare delle verdure, avrebbe potuto farlo anche lui.

Harry gli rivolse lo sguardo. Scosse la testa. "Non potrei chiederti di farlo."

"Bene, non farlo allora. Hai detto "qualunque cosa tu voglia fare" e così è", spiegò Louis, fissando energicamente la sua ciotola di cereali. Aveva passato così tanto tempo a fingere che non gli importasse di tutto quello che Harry diceva o faceva, come se non fosse inconsciamente alla sua continua ricerca, o come se non si fissasse nella sua direzione quando era troppo vicino al bordo del palco. Eppure eccolo qui, disfare anni di indifferenza facendo di tutto per risultare caritatevole.

Harry rimase in silenzio per un lungo periodo, costringendo Louis a rivolgergli un'altra occhiata. La bocca di Harry era increspata e attorcigliata in modo contemplativo, con le dita piene di anelli che tamburellavano sul bancone.

"Non è niente di che, vero?" Disse Louis. "Dimmi solo cosa deve essere fatto e lo farò, davvero."

"Grazie," disse Harry. "Non voglio che tu lo faccia da solo. Ma puoi aiutarmi? Possiamo iniziare col dipingere la serra. Quindi immagino che tu possa darmi una mano a sistemare la perdita nel bagno. E poi possiamo finire con le verdure. "

Louis avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi quella risposta in primo luogo. Perché Harry non era mai stato il tipo di persona che affidava il proprio lavoro a qualcun altro, indipendentemente da quanto si offrissero. Se avesse potuto farlo da solo, lo avrebbe fatto.

"Mi sembra un piano " disse Louis.

Harry annuì e sorrise senza cercare di nasconderlo. "Bene."

"Quello è il cappello che hai intenzione di finire?" Chiese Louis, facendo cenno con il mento verso i ferri da maglia e il filato che giacevano sul ripiano.

Harry soffio una risata stancata. "È qualcosa. Volevo che fosse un cappello. Ma è più complesso di quanto pensassi. Doveva essere un regalo per Gemma o qualcun altro. Non lo so..."

"Sono sicuro che lo capirai. E sarà adorabile," disse Louis, mettendosi un'altra cucchiaiata in bocca, sgranocchiando ed evitando di esagerare con il contatto visivo. Ma non gli piaceva nemmeno il silenzio vuoto, o il modo in cui lo scricchiolio dei cereali tra i suoi molari sembrava così forte. Fu come se la notte precedente si stesse ripetendo ancora.

Come se non fossero stati sulla montagna. Ma forse quella era la magia di quella parte della terra. Scendi dalla montagna e l'incantesimo si rompe.

Terminarono la colazione. Harry diede da mangiare a Neon, mentre Louis si cambiò con qualcosa di più adatto alle intemperie. Incontrò Harry di nuovo alla porta che dava sul cortile sul retro, con addosso i sui suoi stivali da cacciatore.

Faceva un po' più caldo del giorno prima e la giornata era leggermente più ventosa, cosa che sarebbe stata perfetta per far asciugare la vernice. Harry estrasse due barattoli di tinta rosso scuro dal suo capannone, insieme a pennelli e vassoi. La maggior parte della serra era fatta di vetro, per esempio, il tetto interamente. Ma c'era del legno montato lungo tutto il fondo e la porta spoglia, anch'essa di legno grezzo.

Fu un lavoro lento e facile. Tranquillizzante ad ogni colpo d'alto verso il basso del pennello di Louis, e la profonda quiete trasmessa dalla voce di Harry.

"Ci sono le Clearwater Mountains, dove siamo noi. E più in basso, ci sono le Salmon River Mountains ", spiegò. "E il fiume Salmon che attraversa quelle montagne è in realtà artefice di questo lago."

"Questo lago?" Rispose Louis. "Non ha un nome?"

Harry sorrise. "Non credo. Penso che sia troppo piccolo per averne uno. "

"E non hai pensato di dargliene uno?" Louis cinguettò. "Triste."

Harry rise. "Avrei un'idea ..."

Louis si chinò per immergere il pennello nella vernice. "Sentiamo."

Harry esitò un secondo, sfiorando una particolare area sulla porta. "Lago Delilah," disse infine.

Lo sguardo di Louis si spezzò. Il suo pennello rallentò fino a fermarsi. "Dalilah", ripeté.

"Mhm," mormorò Harry. "Come la canzone ..."

Bene, ora a Louis era pentito di averglielo chiesto. Sentì la faccia improvvisamente bollente. Si concentrò di nuovo sul punto in cui stava dipingendo.  _Come la canzone_. Come la canzone dell'audizione di Louis, intendeva. E no, Louis non era arrogante per stabilire un collegamento con se stesso. Sapeva per certo che Harry adorava quella canzone principalmente perché Louis la cantava. Sapeva che a suo tempo, Harry aveva un mp3 del provino di Louis salvato sul proprio telefono. Sapeva che ogni volta che Harry si arrabbiava con lui, bastava solo qualche nota cantata nel suo orecchio per farlo sorridere di nuovo. Queste non erano cose che avrebbe dimenticato. O che Harry avrebbe dimenticato, a quanto pareva.

"Bene," Louis finalmente riuscì a dire. Continuò. "Catturi molto salmone allora? Per via del fiume Salmon? "

Harry notò il cambio di argomento. Perché era certo che lo avesse fatto. Perché era fottutamente ovvio. Fissò Louis per due secondi pieni di pura agonia. E poi distolse lo sguardo. "Ne ho presi un po'. Ma sono più elusivi della trota ", disse. "O forse è solo qualcosa che dicono i pescatori alle prime armi."

"Probabilmente la seconda," disse Louis, sorridendo schernendolo.

Harry lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Attento", disse. Risero, Louis un po' più bisognoso di Harry di dissipare la tensione.

Sembrava che ogni conversazione con Harry fosse una prova per schivare delle mine e un'illusione di falsa calma. Louis aveva solo bisogno di arrivare alla settimana successiva tutto intero.

Finirono con la verniciatura e entrarono nella serra mentre lasciarono che la vernice si asciugasse prima di poter dare la seconda mano. Harry mostrò a Louis i suoi pomodori e i suoi peperoni e anche i girasoli che stavano crescendo.

"Jenny ha piantato i girasoli. Ho appena imparato a prendermi cura di loro ", spiegò.

Louis sfiorò con il pollice un brillante petalo d'oro. "Sai che amo i girasoli."

"Lo so," disse Harry. Gliene aveva regalati 50 per il suo compleanno, l'anno in cui avevano iniziato ad uscire insieme. Il cuore di Louis fece qualcosa di strano quando ci pensò. Harry nel loro letto d'albergo, circondato da vasi luccicanti. Disteso sul materasso nudo con un fiore tra i denti. L'aveva tolto per dire in modo seducente,  _Happy Birthday, Sunflower_. Non riuscirono a smettere di ridere per ore.

"Ho anche delle erbe" disse Harry all'improvviso. Louis sbatté le palpebre per dissipare le fantasticherie. Quando guardò, le orecchie di Harry erano rosee. Forse perché se ne ricordava anche lui. Si voltò, borbottando a proposito delle sue erbe.

Era solo questione di tempo prima che Louis calpestasse una mina.

Harry innaffiò le verdure, mentre Louis andò a schiarirsi le idee e iniziò la seconda mano di vernice. Quando Harry tornò, lavorarono in silenzio. Come scoprirono, il silenzio accelerò il compito.

"Penso che sia più che sufficiente per oggi," disse Harry. "Possiamo lavorare alla perdita domani se te la senti."

Louis non poteva protestare. Aveva bisogno di un momento per se stesso, una pausa dal silenzio teso, o da ricordi affettuosi. Non sarebbe riuscito a evitare nulla. La mina era proprio sotto il suo piede.

 

***

One Direction _\- 18_

  
_Febbraio 2012_

Probabilmente non avrebbero mai più fatto un'intervista insieme.

Non dopo aver cercato di arrampicarsi l'uno sull'altro per tutto il tempo, proprio lì davanti alla telecamera. Non dopo che la stessa l'intervistatrice francese rivolse loro sguardi a occhi stretti, apparentemente cercando di capire se si stesse immaginando i minuscoli cuori rosa che fluttuavano tra i loro sguardi.

Louis non poteva farne a meno. Era giovane, stupido e innamorato. I ricci di Harry erano particolarmente vivaci quel giorno, il giorno di San Valentino, per essere precisi. E forse era il fascino di Parigi a mantenere le sue guance perennemente arrossate e le sue labbra perpetuamente morse per l'eccitazione.

Fu un miracolo che in ogni ripresa fatta Louis  _non_  ci fosse che lo guardava.

Subito dopo fuggirono dall'hotel insieme, evitando per un pelo la severa ramanzina della loro squadra di manager, e presero un'auto per la Torre Eiffel. Perché "siamo a Parigi, per l'amor del cielo", disse l'unico e solo Harry Edward Styles, "Non puoi andare a Parigi e non visitare la Torre Eiffel!"

Louis aveva risposto con un roteare dei suoi occhi, ma aveva continuato a seguirlo come il cucciolo innamorato che era. Se Harry gli avesse detto che al mattino voleva avere burro di arachidi e panini alla banana sulla luna o pisciare sulla cima del Monte Everest, Louis lo avrebbe seguito senza fare domande.

Prima di arrivare alla Torre, cenarono in un delizioso caffè con una vista stupenda sul Louvre. E condivisero una fetta di torta, spolverata con cacao e accompagnata da fragole. Louis lasciò che Harry lo imboccasse un po', anche se si sentiva un vero idiota. Schiaffeggiò la mano di Harry quando cercò di tamponare l'angolo della bocca di Louis con il tovagliolo. "Non esagerare" disse, le guance in fiamme.

E poi si diressero alla Torre.

"Siamo quasi arrivati", cantilenò Harry, girandosi per regalare un sorriso da mezzo maniaco a Louis. L'ascensore continuava a salire e Harry continuava a rimbalzare sulle punte dei piedi. Louis guardò il terreno sottostante che si allontanava e i pedoni si facevano più piccoli. Meno male che nessuno di loro aveva paura dell'altezza.

"E se questo ascensore cedesse? Semplicemente schiantandosi a terra?" Louis disse, solo perché poteva farlo.

Harry lo guardò con sguardo serio. "Almeno saremmo insieme," disse, la sua fossetta pronunciata sulla guancia, sentì più attrazione di quanto fosse necessario, per qualcuno con cui usciva da mesi. Louis roteò gli occhi.

L'ascensore si fermò, emettendo un forte ronzio. Le porte si aprirono e Harry lanciò entrambe le braccia in aria come una cheerleader, i pugni alzati in cielo. Louis smise di fingersi calmo e uscì dall'ascensore, guardando attraverso le finestre di vetro con gli occhi spalancati. "Santo cielo," respirò.

"Corri," lo chiamò Harry. Lo sguardo di Louis scattò verso di lui, giusto in tempo per vederlo mentre saliva una serie di scale verso il ponte più in alto. Louis si lanciò nella sua direzione, scontrandosi con lui sulla tromba delle scale. Risero, uscendo dalle scale nell'aria gelida della notte.

Il ponte era sbarrato da una recinzione metallica incrociata. C'erano telescopi e un assistente solitario di lato che, come il resto del personale, sarebbe stato pagato generosamente per le ore di servizio extra. Quando l'inserviente li vide, annuì e iniziò a scendere i gradini per consentire loro la privacy.

Harry mise gli occhi su un telescopio. Louis avvolse le dita intorno alla recinzione metallica, fissando Parigi, così in miniatura che poteva appartenere a una bambola. Poteva coprire metà della Senna con il pollice se avesse chiuso un occhio. Sentì Harry apparire al suo fianco.

"E se questo ponte collassasse, cadremmo entrambi nel fiume?" Disse Harry.

"Che bella fine alla nostra serata sarebbe, Harold," mormorò Louis.

Harry urtò il fianco contro quello di Louis. "Almeno saremmo insieme", disse. Louis lo guardò. "Hai mai pensato di morire? Tipo a come moriresti? "

"Non lo fanno tutti?" Chiese Louis.

"Può essere. Ma voglio dire nello specifico, non ti è mai capitato in un momento così perfetto di pensare, andrebbe bene se morissi ora?" Harry elaborò. Non aspettò che Louis rispondesse. "Ricordo la prima volta che suonammo insieme come band, pensai 'se morissi in questo momento, non sarebbe male '. Dobbiamo morire tutti ad un certo punto, giusto? Almeno il nostro ultimo momento dovrebbe essere incredibile."

Louis distolse lo sguardo da lui. Perché si stupiva sempre un po' quando Harry iniziava a diventare poetico in quel modo. La parte peggiore era che, anche quando parlava di argomenti di merda come quello, Louis ne era sempre catturato. Coinvolgeva anche lui. "Sì," disse semplicemente. "So cosa vuoi dire. Anche se, se morissi sul palco, i nostri fan ne rimarrebbero segnati per tutta la vita".

"Vero ..." disse Harry. "Ci ho pensato anche quando mi hai baciato."

Louis si voltò e gli rivolse un sorrisetto compiaciuto. "Oh veramente? La prima volta o tutte quelle dopo? "

Harry sbuffò. "Solo la prima. Non esageriamo ", disse. Louis lo colpì al fianco e lo colpì di nuovo quando Harry si allontanò. Si avvicinò, intrappolandolo tra le sue braccia. Anche se non era una trappola visto che Harry voleva restare. Si guardò attorno in cerca dell'inserviente prima di lasciare un bacio sulla guancia di Harry. "Che ne pensi di questo?"

Harry sorrise. "Hm. Può essere."

Guardarono di nuovo la città, incapaci di catturare tutto con i loro occhi.

"Dovremmo restare così, giovani per sempre," disse Harry di nuovo. "Tutti gli altri possono invecchiare. Ma io e te dovremmo restare così." Guardò Louis, gli occhi illuminati da uno stupore puerile. La sua sciarpa rossa avvolta intorno al collo svolazzava per il vento. "Che ne dici?"

"O potremmo invecchiare come dovremmo", disse Louis. "Ma andrebbe bene perché almeno lo avremmo fatto insieme."

Lo stava solo prendendo in giro. Ma l'intero viso di Harry si addolcì improvvisamente. Della luce di stelle sembrò accendersi nei suoi occhi. "Vuoi invecchiare con me?"

Le guance di Louis si scaldarono, anche nell'aria fredda parigina. "Beh, non posso pensare a nessun altro che possa tollerare così a lungo. Soprattutto durante la mia vecchiaia. Liam probabilmente mi tormenterebbe nella tomba. Zayn sarebbe sempre addormentato. Niall non mi permetterebbe mai di dormire. Quindi, sì, penso che tu sia perfetto per questo. "

Una risata sgorgò dalla bocca rossa di Harry. "Oh. Quindi questo è il tuo ragionamento? "

Lo scetticismo risuonò chiaro nella sua voce. Cominciò a camminare all'indietro verso la ringhiera dall'altra parte del ponte, con gli occhi fissi su Louis. "Non perché vuoi stare con me, vero?"

Inclinò la testa, i suoi riccioli rimbalzavano con il movimento. Louis si sentì ipnotizzato. Si morse un labbro per reprimere un sorriso e fece un passo avanti inconsciamente.

"Non perché io sono la tua persona preferita," aggiunse Harry, i suoi occhi lo sfidarono più da vicino. Louis si avvicino, chinandosi per baciarlo finalmente. Erano passate ore.

Harry sussurrò: "Non perché mi ami".

Louis si bloccò immediatamente, si congelò nella sua posizione come se il terreno si fosse trasformato in catrame. I suoi occhi volarono dalla bocca di Harry alla profondità del suo sguardo. Il suo respiro successivo rabbrividì nell'aria della notte, proprio mentre le fredde mani di Harry incontravano il suo viso e si avvicinavano alla sua bocca.

"Non perché ti amo?"

Le parole assunsero la forma di una freccia. Ci fu appena il tempo di reagire, quando trovarono il loro bersaglio, proprio nel centro del cuore di Louis. Perché la bocca di Harry fu sulla sua e non voleva far altro che baciarlo di nuovo.

Le sue braccia circondarono la vita di Harry e si tenne stretto a lui come se temesse che potesse sparire. Harry incrociò le braccia sulle spalle di Louis e lo baciò e lo baciò ancora, aggrappandosi a lui altrettanto disperatamente.

"Ti amo", Louis si staccò per parlare. "Ti amo tanto. Mi dispiace non averlo detto prima. "

"Anche io," disse Harry. E lo baciò di nuovo, le loro bocche che si muovevano insieme come se quella fosse ciò che erano destinate fare. Non cantare. Non condurre interviste che avevano trascorso parlando l'uno dell'altro. Non intrattenere le masse.

Ma questo. Incontrarsi. Separarsi per respirare. Per incontrarsi di nuovo.

"Ti amo, Harry," Louis disse di nuovo. Ora che poteva dirlo, non avrebbe mai potuto smettere di farlo. "Io sono così dannatamente innamorato di te. Ti amo."

Harry nascose il viso nel collo di Louis. "Anche io. Ti amo anch'io," respirò. "Invecchia con me, ok? Resta con me."

"Lo farò," disse immediatamente Louis. "Prometto che lo farò."

Harry sospirò, inclinando la testa all'indietro, così i suoi capelli ondeggiarono un po' al vento. I suoi occhi si chiusero. "Penso che questo sia il momento più felice che abbia mai vissuto in vita mia", disse con una piccola risata. "Se questo è un sogno, spero di non svegliarmi mai".

Il sorriso di Louis crebbe, i suoi occhi lasciarono Harry con riluttanza. Lo imitò, inclinando anche lui la testa all'indietro e fissarono insieme il cielo invernale stellato. Con le stelle a osservarli.

Se quello era un sogno, sperava di non svegliarsi mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note traduzione:  
> (1) montare l'elefante nella stanza: affrontare un grosso problema molto evidente.


	3. Capitolo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note traduttrice:  
> Vi ricordo che questa non è una mia opera ma è una creazione di Stylinsoncity, la mia è solo una traduzione.

 

OneRepublic  _~_   _Let's hurt Tonight_

 

_Gennaio 2016_

"Penso che il tuo gatto sia ossessionato da me," disse Louis mentre Neon spingeva la testa contro il suo palmo, la pelliccia morbida come una piuma sotto la sua pelle. La strinse e la accarezzò dolcemente tra le orecchie. Lanciò un'occhiata a Harry e non riuscì a capire se l'affetto nei suoi occhi fosse per Neon o per lui. Ovviamente, per il gatto.

"Sta soltando flirtando", disse Harry. "Attento a non farti incantare."

Louis scoppiò a ridere. "Troppo tardi," disse. A Neon, tubò, "Sono già incantato."

Harry sorrise, le guance increspate. Mise un piatto sul tavolo. Per cena, avevano roast beef e patate perché Harry non aveva trote nel congelatore come aveva pensato ed era troppo tardi per andare a pescare al lago.

Aveva preso un pezzo di manzo dal droghiere e aveva delle patate in dispensa, e grazie al genio culinario nascosto dentro di sé, mise qualcosa insieme, con arte e con poca preparazione. Era piegato nel frigo, il tintinnio del vetro significava che stava prendendo le bottiglie di birra. Per un secondo, la più piccola frazione di secondo, Louis lasciò che i suoi occhi indugiassero sul sedere e le cosce, stretti nei jeans neri.

Il calore gli si depositò fugacemente nello stomaco, un debole promemoria di quel pomeriggio, quando Harry uscì dal bagno, appena lavato e  _nudo_ , se non per un asciugamano che gli fasciava i capelli.

Non aveva visto Louis in piedi vicino alla fine del corridoio perché il suo sguardo era rivolto al suo telefono.  _Oppure_  - suggeriva una parte oscura del cervello di Louis - forse  _aveva visto_  Louis e semplicemente aveva finto il contrario. Forse questa era la prima fase degli elaborati piani di seduzione di Harry.

 _O_  Louis era ridicolo. Harry sicuramente non stava cercando di sedurlo. Harry non riusciva ancora a mantenere il contatto visivo con lui per più di un minuto.

I dettagli non diminuivano l'efficacia del tutto. Il cazzo di Louis si era irrigidito a velocità record, più veloce di quando aveva diciotto anni e Harry gli aveva realmente messo le mani addosso. Guardò scioccato - e meravigliato, ad essere sincero - mentre Harry si dirigeva verso la sua camera da letto, tutta quella bella pelle luminosa e la massa muscolare magra.

In seguito Louis era rimasto in piedi davanti al congelatore per dieci minuti, lasciando che il freddo torbido si scagliasse sulla sua pelle e lo purificasse dai pensieri impuri.

Harry si raddrizzò, reggendo due bottiglie di birra nella curva del suo braccio e tenendone altre due in mano. Le posò sul tavolo e ne aprì una per Louis.

Louis lasciò che Neon scivolasse via dal suo grembo. Harry si sedette al tavolo e si mise il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia. Aspettò che Louis si servisse per primo, poi prese il cucchiaio e fece lo stesso.

"Allora, perché Idaho?" Chiese Louis. "È bellissimo. Ma solo... perché  _qui_?" Harry si passò i denti sul labbro inferiore. "Uh..." Sembrò agitarsi alla domanda. L'espressione di Louis si fece sempre più profonda. "È solo lontano dalle cose, sai..." Cose. Louis rivoltò la parola nella sua testa. Non era paranoico. Non proprio. Ma considerò per un momento che le  _cose_  avrebbero potuto riferirsi solo a lui. Perché altrimenti sembrava che le parole giuste fossero bloccate nella gola di Harry? E... non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Harry era scappato da lui prima.

"Sembra una valida ragione," disse Louis, sperava, non con sarcasmo. Ma non era mai stato bravo a mordersi la lingua. Il modo in cui lo sguardo di Harry indugiò su di lui suggerì che non aveva avuto successo neanche quella volta.

"Come sei finito a scegliere questa casa in particolare?" Louis deviò il discorso.

Harry bevve un sorso della propria birra. "In realtà stavo cercando su Google dei posti nei pressi di un lago. Volevo qualcosa di piccolo e appartato. E ho mandato questa lista a Rob", disse. "Non potevo andare in giro a controllarli tutti da solo... Mi disse che questa proprietà aveva il panorama migliore di tutte. Ed era di alto valore. E mi fido di Rob, quindi." Harry finì il suo discorso prolisso con un'alzata di spalle. "Sono venuto e ho dato un'occhiata. E l'ho adorata. "

"Rob?" Louis sollevò un sopracciglio. Pensò di aver già capito. Ma chiese per esserne sicuro.

"Il mio agente immobiliare," confermò Harry.

Louis resistette all'impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Non appena, capì l'intera faccenda del nome di battesimo  dell'agente immobiliare. Louis faceva lo stesso con la donna che gli aveva venduto la casa, Karen. Ma c'era qualcosa nell'ascoltare Harry dire che si fidava di  _Rob_ , che aveva urtato Louis. La sua irritazione si accese. Solo per un secondo. Bevve un sorso della sua birra e lo guardò di nuovo.

Harry continuò: "E mandai delle foto anche a mia madre e Niall. E tutti furono abbastanza d'accordo su quanto fosse bella."

E il fastidio tornò a invaderlo. Louis sapeva che non aveva il diritto di sentirsi così. Ma saperlo non lo rendeva più facile. Louis gli avrebbe detto che gli piaceva la casa. All'inizio, Harry che fuggiva verso l'Idaho non avrebbe avuto alcun senso per lui. Ma una volta che avesse visto le foto, avrebbe capito e dato a Harry il suo pieno sostegno. Ma a Harry non importava affatto del sostegno di Louis, vero?

"So che le cose sono... diverse per noi. E noi non siamo... vicini... come prima." La prese alla larga, ma Louis arrancò. "Ma avresti potuto parlarmi anche di questo. Sarei stato felice di aiutare", disse Louis, mantenendo la sua voce misurata. Lo disse come si potrebbe suggerire di aggiungere più sale a un piatto particolare, un commento mite di poca importanza.

Le sopracciglia di Harry si incresparono. "A cosa sarebbe servito?"

Allora okay. Louis sbatté le palpebre guardandolo. "Se avessi avuto bisogno di più di un'opinione..."

"C'erano mamma, Gemma e Niall. E ne ho parlato a Zayn e a Liam un po' più tardi. Sono tante opinioni."

"Quindi sono stato l'ultimo a scoprirlo", chiarì Louis.

Harry semplicemente lo guardò, in modo un po' inespressivo. La pelle di Louis divenne calda, le sue orecchie pungevano. Stava dicendo troppo, non è vero? Stava rivelando troppe emozioni di cui Harry non ne avrebbe accettata nessuna. Il gioco era cambiato e tutti i tavoli erano storti (1).

Si chiese per qualche secondo se Harry si stesse divertendo nel vedere come tutto ciò lo disturbasse. Sapeva che era chiaro sul suo volto e, anche se non lo fosse stato, Harry era sempre stato il migliore nel leggergli dentro. Quando Louis era teso, Harry era sempre lì pronto ad appoggiare una mano fredda sul collo di Louis. Quando Louis era triste, Harry lo abbracciava un po' più forte, premendogli un bacio dietro l'orecchio, dove a Louis piaceva di più. Era sempre lì, cablato e sincronizzato con Louis così a fondo, non mancava mai un colpo.

Era passato tanto tempo da quando erano stati insieme così, Louis se l'era scordato. E ora con gli occhi di Harry su di lui, fu costretto a ricordare. Stava dando troppo. E non poteva nemmeno fermarsi.

Quale era probabilmente il motivo per cui gli pose la domanda successiva.

"Allora, come sta Nick?" Disse, posando la bottiglia sul tavolo con un tonfo pesante. Ora si sentiva sulla difensiva, pronto a spingere qualche bottone mentre lui stesso ne soffriva ancora.

Gli occhi di Harry si socchiusero. "Sono sicuro che stia bene."

"Hai chiesto anche la sua opinione sulla casa?"

"No. Ma mi ha dato la sua opinione quando mi ha fatto visita un mese fa ", rispose Harry.

Fanculo. Fanculo tutto. Louis voleva dare un calcio a qualcosa. Lascio la bottiglia di birra, stringendo la mano in un pugno.

Il silenzio che calò su di loro era soffocante. Ricordò a Louis gli ultimi tre anni trascorsi in quella collaborazione tesa e obbligata, portata avanti esclusivamente per il loro impegno nei confronti della band. Voleva andarsene, forse andare a fare una passeggiata per schiarirsi le idee. Il freddo pungente avrebbe potuto impedirgli di continuare a fare cazzate.

"Come sta Eleanor?"

La bocca di Louis si spalancò. "Cosa?" Non era nemmeno sicuro se avesse pronunciato davvero la parola o se l'avesse sputata, come un drago faceva con il fuoco, o sibilata come un serpente.

Harry si strinse nelle spalle. "Penso che se tu mi puoi chiedere di Nick, io posso chiederti di Eleanor", disse.

"Davvero?" Disse Louis. "Stai facendo sul serio?"

Harry increspò le labbra, come faceva quando cercava di non parlare. O dire qualcosa di stupido, per esempio. Troppo tardi.

Se stava cercando di fare un confronto tra Eleanor e Nick, Louis doveva ridere. In effetti, lo fece. Rise.

"Mi dispiace," disse.

"Non stai  _seriamente_  confrontando la mia ex copertura con il tuo fottuto fidanzato."

"Non è il mio fidanzato", disse Harry.

Louis sbuffò una risata condiscendente. "Giusto. Ancora una volta mi dispiace. Stai confrontando una donna che non riesco neanche a guardare con un uomo con cui stai  _scopando_? "

Harry buttò giù il resto della sua birra e si alzò in piedi, la sedia stridette troppo forte strisciando sul pavimento di legno. Premette le mani sul tavolo. Era una posizione forte. Probabilmente Louis non avrebbe dovuto trovarlo attraente. Sfortunatamente, trovava tutto ciò che Harry faceva, a qualsiasi titolo, attraente da far schifo.

E per quanto fosse furioso in quel momento, non voleva far altro che piegarlo sul tavolo e possederlo esattamente dove si trovava, proprio così.

"Non voglio litigare con te, Louis. Non è per questo che sei venuto qui. In realtà non so perché sei qui, ma dubito che sia per questo," disse Harry. "Beh, vado a farmi una doccia e vado a dormire e parleremo di nuovo domani mattina."

Lo disse con così tanta calma che Louis rimase momentaneamente senza parole. Perché quando aveva diciassette anni, Harry urlava e a volte lanciava qualcosa attraverso la stanza e terminava la sua sfuriata chiudendosi in bagno per mormorare a se stesso e piangere.

Ma quello non era lo stesso Harry di quello che stava di fronte a Louis ora. Questo Harry era freddo e controllato mentre posava il piatto nel lavandino e usciva dalla stanza.

Louis non si mosse finché non lo sentì aprire l'acqua della doccia pochi minuti dopo. E poi si alzò e scivolò nella camera degli ospiti. Chiuse la porta e si sedette sul bordo del letto, guardando fuori dalla finestra di fronte a lui.

Aspettò di sentire l'acqua della doccia cessare di scorrere e la porta del bagno aprirsi. Ci fu silenzio per un momento. Immaginava Harry in piedi lì con le gocce d'acqua che gocciolavano sulla sua pelle liscia e dalle punte dei suoi capelli.

Quando erano più giovani, questo era il momento in cui Harry si sarebbe trascinato nel suo letto, nudo e dispiaciuto o pronto a perdonare. Si sarebbero accoccolati vicini. Louis si sarebbe lasciato svestire dalle mani malferme di Harry. E si sarebbero baciati e ribaciati, baciando via il dolore. Al mattino, ci sarebbe stato tempo per le scuse. Ma le uniche parole che si sarebbero detti durante la notte sarebbero state quelle pronunciate contro la pelle l'uno dell'altro.

Louis non sapeva per quanto tempo Harry si fosse trattenuto fuori dalla porta della sua camera da letto. Sembrava che fossero passate ore prima di sentire il lieve scalpiccio dei piedi di Harry sul pavimento, mentre si allontanava da lui.

Si allontanava sempre da lui.

La porta della camera da letto di Harry si chiuse e Louis finalmente emise un respiro che non si era neanche reso conto di aver trattenuto, lasciando cadere la testa tra le mani.

"Cazzo ..." mormorò. Rimase così per un'altra ora e in qualche modo incespicò nel sonno.

 

***

Tom Odell  _~_   _Jealousy_

 

_Agosto 2013_

La natura delle loro discussioni cambiava ogni volta. All'inizio, non discutevano quasi mai. Le poche volte che lo facevano, Harry li definiva "disaccordi" o "dibattiti" perché termini come "lite", "lotta" o "discussione" erano troppo esagerati secondo lui.

La loro prima vera discussione fu così sciocca che alla fine Louis non riuscì a ricordare neanche di cosa si trattasse. Ricordava che Harry aveva lanciato il telefono attraverso la loro stanza d'albergo. Cosa davvero stupida. Louis disse così. Il telefono colpì il muro e lasciò un'ammaccatura che probabilmente avrebbero dovuto pagare. Louis lo disse anche a lui. Harry gli disse, gentilmente, come poteva di andare a farsi fottere.

Si era precipitato nel bagno per farsi una doccia, scandendo la sua uscita di scena sbattendo la porta. Louis ricordò come avesse desiderato che la porta fosse del tipo che poteva chiudersi solo dolcemente.

Fu stupido ed erano ubriachi e quando Harry uscì dopo, disse che era dispiaciuto e chiese a Louis se poteva fargli un pompino. Louis, naturalmente, disse di sì. Se tutti i loro litigi fossero andati in quel modo, sarebbe andata bene.

E poi arrivò Eleanor.

La prima volta che Harry la incontrò, non la odiò. In effetti, sembrava che le piacesse parecchio. Fu detto loro che sarebbe stata la risposta ai loro problemi. Avrebbe permesso a Louis maggiore libertà e sicurezza alla fine. Libertà di uscire quando avrebbe voluto. Sicurezza dalle continue voci e illazioni su lui e Harry. Non erano pronti per farlo sapere alle persone. Non si rendevano conto al momento, che nemmeno la loro etichetta discografica era pronta. Che il mondo non era pronto. Che sarebbe potuto non esserlo mai.

A quel tempo, le bugie li tenevano al sicuro e ne erano grati. Harry ne era grato.

Il problema delle bugie però, è che lacerano le persone. Sono ferite nascoste sotto bende sporche, incapaci di guarire finché non vengono pulite e lasciate respirare.

Guardandosi indietro, Louis non era in grado di stabilire dove o quando iniziò tutto. Nella sua memoria, accadde rapidamente. Un giorno Harry si stava godendo una tazza di tè con lui e Eleanor. Il giorno dopo, non poteva sopportare di essere nella stessa stanza con loro, inventando scuse per cui non presentarsi a una festa o un evento in particolare. E nessuno di loro si divertiva mai quando Harry non c'era.

E quello fu l'inizio della fine, dei veri litigi e della rabbia. Gelosia, gelosia irrazionale. Louis non la voleva. Ovviamente no. Lo disse ad Harry. Ma quello non era davvero il problema.

Harry crebbe odiando tutto. Odiava le bugie. Odiava nascondersi. Odiava Eleanor. Odiava se stesso. Odiava Louis.

E ci volle un po' di tempo a Louis, ma alla fine capì.

La loro ultima discussione si insinuò tra di loro come un serpente strisciante nell'erba.

La giornata era iniziata al massimo. Come al solito, Louis era letteralmente strafatto, appollaiato felicemente in grembo a Harry con canna che passava avanti e indietro tra lui, Harry e Zayn. All'interno della stanza d'albergo, Niall e Liam stavano urlando per una partita a FIFA.

Harry era particolarmente tenero. Molto, probabilmente, perché la notte precedente avevano avuto un'altra discussione. O perché Harry aveva urlato e Louis si era addormentato sul divano, con gli auricolari nascosti nelle orecchie. Di solito, non si mordeva la lingua o usava mezzi termini. Ma a volte con Harry non si poteva ragionare. E la notte prima, Louis non aveva avuto voglia di provarci.

La mattina presto, Louis lo aveva masturbato nella doccia fino a farlo venire, gli aveva lavato i capelli e aveva ordinato la colazione. E tutto fu perdonato. O così sembrava.

Stavano fumando mentre fissavano assonnati Londra. Era mattina presto, mancavano un paio d'ore prima di dover iniziare a vestirsi per la premiere This Is Us. Probabilmente sarebbero arrivati tardi comunque.

Zayn borbottò: "Non ho voglia di andare a questa cosa, amico."

"Dobbiamo farlo," disse Louis con un sospiro.

"Dovremmo uscire dopo. Fare qualcosa di divertente, solo noi ragazzi, sai?" Disse Zayn. E considerando che probabilmente era il più introverso di tutti, doveva significare molto che stesse proponendo l'idea.

Erano completamente assorti dal lavoro e durante il tour restavano rinchiusi nelle loro stanze d'albergo. Avevano avuto qualche settimana di pausa dal tour, ma Louis stava iniziando a soffrire la tensione perpetua che avvolgeva lui e Harry per la mancanza di aria fresca e tempo libero.

"Ci sto decisamente", disse Louis. Passò la canna a Harry. "E tu?" Harry aprì le labbra per permettere a Louis di infilare lo spinello tra di loro. Louis lo guardò fare due rapidi tiri prima che Harry si allontanasse. Espirò verso il cielo. Le sue braccia si strinsero attorno alla vita di Louis. "Suona bene. Ci andrò se ci andrai tu".

Zayn sbuffò. Si allungò e bussò alla porta di vetro. Niall e Liam guardarono verso di loro. "Usciamo stasera. Noi cinque," Zayn chiamò attraverso il piccolo spazio dove la porta era incrinata. Niall e Liam alzarono il pollice.

 

***

Ray LaMontagne - _Such a Simple Thing_

 

Andava sempre allo stesso modo.

Stavano bene, vero. Si sarebbero comportati normalmente, ridendo insieme, flirtando anche, come nei primi tempi della loro relazione. E poi Eleanor si sarebbe presentata per un aspetto pianificato o un altro e, come se qualcuno avesse invertito un interruttore, Harry si sarebbe ritirato. Sarebbe diventato silenzioso, irritabile, e alla fine se ne sarebbe andato. Letteralmente, Louis si guardava intorno e lui se n'era andato.

Eleanor era con lui per la prima. Fecero alcune foto mentre uscirono dalla loro limousine e appena prima di entrare a Leicester Square, e di nuovo quando entrarono nella loro limousine, a proiezione finita. Trovò Harry in albergo, in piedi tranquillamente con le spalle rivolte alla porta.

"Non è stato tanto male," disse Louis, togliendosi le scarpe. Avevano ancora un po' di tempo prima di incontrarsi con i ragazzi. Harry non rispose, guardando il telefono per un secondo. Louis si fece coraggio prima di chiedere "Vuoi qualcosa da bere?"

"Penso di essere a posto," replicò Harry, sistemando le scarpe ai piedi del letto. Sollevò le scarpe di Louis e raddrizzò anche quelle, facendo attenzione a non seccarlo. Ma nessuno gli aveva chiesto di farlo.

"Nessuno ti ha chiesto di farlo," commentò Louis svogliatamente, facendo capolino nella stanza con una lattina di birra.

"È più ordinato in questo modo," disse Harry. "Hai la tua stanza in cui puoi stare se non ti piace come mi comporto."

Louis agganciò un braccio allo schienale della sua sedia. Lo guardò. "Vuoi che rimanga nella mia stanza?"

Harry rise affannosamente. Si tolse il blazer e lo distese ai piedi del letto.

"Lo rifaremo stasera?" Disse Louis con un sospiro pesante. "Veramente?"

"Fare cosa?"

Louis fece un cenno con la mano verso di lui. "Sei chiaramente arrabbiato."

"Sto bene," disse Harry.

"Ma tu non stai bene. Posso vedere che non stai bene. Sappiamo entrambi che non stai bene," disse Louis. Non stava quasi mai bene.

"Se ti infastidisce così tanto, ignorami."

Louis mise giù la lattina di birra. Non l'aveva nemmeno toccata. "Che tipo di logica è questa? Perché dovrei farlo quando ti fa solo incazzare di più? "

Harry scosse la testa, abbassandosi sul suo bagaglio. Si tolse velocemente la maglietta e la mise sul letto. "Non voglio parlare di questo. Non sto cercando di litigare. "

"Ok," disse Louis, muovendo nervosamente il ginocchio. "Beh, uscirai con me e i ragazzi lo stesso?"

"Non ne ho voglia," disse Harry, sollevando la maglia dal letto.

Louis serrò la mascella e strinse forte il pugno. "Va bene. Non ne hai mai voglia, ma va bene."

Afferrò le sigarette dal comodino e uscì sul balcone, lasciando la porta socchiusa. Un secondo dopo sentì l'acqua della doccia scorrere mentre si accendeva la sigaretta tra le labbra.

Si fermò là, appoggiato alla ringhiera finché non ebbe finito, schiacciò il mozzicone di sigaretta in un posacenere che tenevano lì. Pensò di fumarne un'altra ma poi il rumore della doccia si interruppe. Tornò nella stanza e batté leggermente sulla porta del bagno con la nocca dell'indice.

"Sto entrando," disse tranquillamente. Aspettò un altro secondo prima di spingere la porta.

Harry era in piedi di fronte allo specchio, passando il pettine tra i suoi capelli, un asciugamano bianco legato intorno alla vita. I loro occhi si incontrarono nello specchio e Harry abbassò lo sguardo velocemente, non abbastanza velocemente. Si trascinò il braccio sotto il naso. "Avresti potuto bussare."

"L'ho fatto," disse Louis. Tamburellò con le dita sulla porta. "Perché stai piangendo?"

Harry scosse la testa. "Ho solo bisogno di stare da solo, Louis. Per favore?" Puntò nuovamente gli occhi cerchiati di rosso su di lui. "Potrei stare solo?"

"Harry," disse Louis. La sua voce si incrinò in modo imbarazzante. "Non posso aiutarti se non ti lasci aiutare."

"Non puoi aiutarmi. E' un periodo "disse Harry. Prese il suo spazzolino da denti e lo ricoprì con del dentifricio. Quando lo infilò nella sua bocca, sembrò una chiara conclusione della loro conversazione. Louis lo guardò per un po', più a lungo, sinceramente terrorizzato per quello che stava accadendo tra di loro, per la loro mancanza di capacità di comunicare, sapendo con quanta facilità quel fattore uccidesse le relazioni. Non voleva che morissero. Non sapeva nemmeno come salvarli.

Chiuse la porta del bagno, raccolse le chiavi dal tavolo e lasciò la stanza, la sua irritazione e la sua frustrazione gli fecero muovere i piedi come se il terreno stesse andando a fuoco.

Non tornò per due ore.

  
_~ Harry ~_

Gavin James  _~_ Nervous

 

_Gennaio 2016_

Harry avrebbe quasi voluto passare la giornata a letto.

La luce del sole gli illuminava il viso come un'accusa, spingendolo a muovere il culo e fare le cose per bene. Alla fine, avrebbe dovuto alzarsi.

La notte precedente era stata brutta. Forse non così male come alcuni dei loro litigi passati. Ma era trascorso tanto tempo da quando lo avevano fatto, Harry aveva quasi dimenticato come fosse.

Gli era successo qualcosa. Quando si rese conto che Louis era geloso, quando lo aveva letto nella sua postura e nella tensione delle sue parole, Harry dimenticò se stesso per un momento. Per quanto fosse deplorevole, come sembrava alla luce del mattino, la scorsa notte, l'aveva amato.

Amava sapere di avere ancora un effetto su Louis, poteva ancora entrare sotto la sua pelle e premere i pulsanti che solo lui sapeva dove si trovassero. Era ridicolo e ora si sentiva in imbarazzo per l'intera faccenda, se non altro, soprattutto per aver menzionato Eleanor.

Per quanto lo temesse, era necessaria una scusa di qualche genere.

Solo mentre stava indossato una maglietta pulita, sentì l'odore del bacon.

Si trascinò fuori dalla sua stanza e in fondo al corridoio. La porta della camera era aperta e il letto di Louis era fatto e abbandonato. Infilò la testa dentro per assicurarsi che il suo bagaglio fosse ancora lì. C'era. Certo che c'era. Louis non se ne sarebbe mai andato senza almeno dire addio. Per lo meno, aveva delle buone maniere.

Harry si diresse in cucina e subito sentì le ginocchia cedergli.

C'era la colazione sul tavolo: uova, pancetta, salsiccia e pancake con fragole tagliate, come Harry li amava. Louis era in piedi davanti lavandino, lavava tutti gli utensili che aveva usato e i piatti della scorsa notte. I suoi capelli sembravano ancora un po' umidi da una doccia che probabilmente aveva fatto poco prima.

Scorse Harry e appena lo vide apparire sorrise, spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso con le nocche. Harry sorrise a sua volta.

Si sorrisero l'un l'altro.

"Buongiorno" dissero allo stesso tempo. E sorrisero ancora.

Harry emise una leggera risata e si massaggiò un lato del collo. "Sembra davvero fantastico," disse dondolando sui talloni.

"Bene. Mangia il più possibile Penso di aver cucinato troppo. "

Louis allungò la mano verso l'apposito armadio per prendere un piatto per Harry. Stava già imparando a conoscere il posto, il che era... bello. Harry accettò il piatto con gratitudine. Louis afferrò una tazza, una bustina di tè al suo interno, e prese il bollitore. Il vapore si sollevò mentre versava l'acqua e gli annebbiava gli occhiali. Condivisero un'altra risata mentre Louis li puliva.

Louis smise di lavare i piatti e finalmente si sedette accanto a lui.

"Allora," disse, guardando Harry versare lo sciroppo d'acero sui suoi pancake.

Harry lo guardò. Louis sorrise di nuovo, con un sorriso più piccolo questa volta, con un'espressione tesa.

"Mi dispiace per la scorsa notte," disse. Harry tagliò una fetta di pancake e la infilzò con la forchetta.

"Anche a me," disse. "Non penso che tu abbia qualcosa di cui scusarti."

"Ho cercato di farti sentire male per Eleanor. Il che è stato terribile, meschino e non necessario," disse Harry, rabbrividendo al pensiero. La sua faccia era in fiamme. "Non avrei dovuto farlo."

"Ti ho provocato. Ti ho messo a disagio con la storia di Nick, "disse Louis.

"Penso che quello che ho detto io sia stato peggio. Avrei dovuto essere migliore. Quindi mi dispiace" disse Harry. Prima di mangiare un pezzo di pancetta, aggiunse: "E non c'è niente tra me e Nick. O chiunque altro."

Louis lo studiò per qualche secondo. Harry ricambiò lo sguardo, masticando lentamente. Sperava che forse Louis avrebbe potuto intuire quello che non stava dicendo. Di solito ci riusciva.

Non era solo il fatto che lui e Nick non stessero insieme. Era che non avrebbero potuto stare insieme. Non voleva Nick.

Lui voleva Louis. Ancora. Sempre. Solo Louis.

Guardò il pomo d'Adamo di Louis mentre deglutiva. Harry avrebbe voluto ricoprirlo con la bocca. Ovunque, davvero. Anche mentre mangiava, c'era un tipo diverso di fame che lo graffiava dentro, alla ricerca di quella voglia che non sarebbe mai riuscito a soddisfare da solo.

"Non mangi anche tu?" Chiese a Louis.

"Ho bruciato alcuni dei pancake e ho mangiati quelli," Louis sbuffò. "Sono pieno per ora."

"Hanno davvero un buon sapore. Hai aggiunto la cannella? "

"Come mi hai insegnato tu," gli confermò Louis con un sorriso.

Harry lo ricordava. Affaccendato davanti al piano cottura mentre Harry gli mostrava come preparare i pancake perfetti. Un po' di cannella. Pastella grumosa, fuoco medio. Louis li faceva per lui la mattina. Apprendeva velocemente. Harry glielo aveva detto una volta mentre Louis gli stava facendo un pompino.

Harry sorrise e mise dell'altra frittella in bocca, ammonendo la sua mente di comportarsi bene. Quelli non erano pensieri adeguati per la colazione.

"Allora, cosa c'è in programma, oggi?" Gli chiese Louis, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, le dita che sfregavano contro il bicipite.

Harry bevve un sorso del suo tè e si accigliò mordendosi il labbro.

"Lo fai sempre," commentò Louis. Era vero. Harry non aveva mai bevuto il primo sorso di tè senza bruciarsi.

"È difficile resistere quando ce l'ho davanti", spiegò Harry, per la milionesima volta.

"Non ci soffi abbastanza sopra. Ogni volta che mi porti il tè, non è mai troppo caldo," disse Louis.

"Sto più attento con il tuo te..." disse Harry. Fece finta di non vedere il modo in cui Louis lo stava guardando e si sporse per dare da mangiare a Neon un pezzo di pancetta. "Per quanto riguarda il programma... ho bisogno di andare in città un po', più tardi. Sta arrivando una tempesta. Stasera, hanno detto. Pensavo che potremmo uscire sul lago però. In barca. E potrei provare a catturare trote o salmoni per cena. "

"Mi sembra un buon piano" disse Louis.

Harry sorrise. "Bene." Si alzò e si trascinò verso l'armadietto dove teneva il cibo di Neon.

"Oh, le ho dato da mangiare stamattina..."

Harry guardò Louis. "Oh," disse, sbattendo le palpebre. "Grazie."

Era completamente perso per Louis. Da quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta, da quando l'aveva baciato per la prima volta, da quando aveva fatto con lui sesso la prima volta. E per quanto pensasse che fosse impossibile provare di più di quanto già non facesse, forse era scivolato un po' più in basso nella tana del coniglio.

Apparentemente, il modo per infiltrarsi ulteriormente nel suo cuore fu attraverso il suo gatto.

"Non è stato carino da parte sua?" Domandò Harry a Neon. Il soriano grigio si sedette ai suoi piedi, scrutandolo. Si chinò e la sollevò. "Non gli sei molto grata?"

Neon fece le fusa, leccando il mento di Harry. Harry sorrise a Louis. "Lei dice di sì."

Louis sorrise. "Dille che è la benvenuta."

Neon leccò di nuovo il mento di Harry. Se Harry avesse potuto effettivamente parlare con il gatto, lui le avrebbe detto che intendeva tenere Louis con loro. Ma avrebbe dovuto capirlo da sola, no? La mise giù, grattandole la testa un'ultima volta.

Quando si rialzò, gli occhi di Louis si alzarono di scatto per incontrare i suoi. E sicuramente gli stava fissando il culo. Nessun dubbio a riguardo. Harry era solito pensare che avesse fallito con il suo lato b, anche se quando erano insieme, Louis sembrava molto riconoscente per quel poco di culo che aveva.

Ma ultimamente, tutti i suoi squat lo stavano ripagando. Poteva notarlo anche lui quando si guardava allo specchio. Gli piaceva il modo in cui il suo corpo sembrava ancora meglio in quei giorni. Avere l'apprezzamento di Louis non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno dei due.

Harry tornò al suo posto, sollevò la forchetta e il coltello e ricominciò a fare colazione.

  
_~ Louis ~_

Harry Styles  _~_   _Medicine_

 

Quindi, il dramma della notte scorsa era sistemato. Almeno in superficie. Il che, suppose Louis, era abbastanza soddisfacente per ora.

In apparenza, pescarono un po' e si divertirono molto. Tecnicamente, Harry pescava e Louis sedeva sulla barca, tifando per lui.

Ci fu vicino al suo terzo tentativo, riuscendo a intrappolare un pesce che in qualche modo si dimenò verso la libertà, e rimase a mani vuote. Louis rise. "Va bene," disse con una pacca simpatica al ginocchio di Harry. "Lo prenderai al prossimo tentativo."

Gli occhi di Harry si erano fermati sul punto in cui la mano di Louis toccava il suo ginocchio. Louis lo notò e tolse le dita immediatamente, come se il calore del suo sguardo lo avesse bruciato. Il momento passò rapidamente come se non fosse ci fosse stato affatto.

Harry finalmente catturò una grossa trota. Tornarono verso casa, trascinando la barca sulla riva. Là, Harry mise il pesce sul ghiaccio.

Mostrò a Louis come pulire il pesce, tenendo la coda in una mano, trascinando il coltello lungo il corpo. "Devi solo farlo lentamente. Sii gentile," mormorò. "Vuoi provare?"

Louis scosse la testa. "La prossima volta." Anche se rimase un po' più vicino del necessario, Harry fece finta di non accorgersene.

Harry aveva delle belle mani forti, che distraevano molto Louis mentre tagliava delle verdure per la cena e massaggiava il pesce con il condimento, disse che il suo vicino lo aveva fatto per lui. Mentre lavoravano e chiacchieravano, la playlist di Harry riempiva la cucina di brani folk che Louis apprezzava.

In apparenza, era tutto molto bello.

Ma sotto l'apparente pace, c'erano le emozioni complesse che la loro discussione aveva portato in superficie. La gelosia, il desiderio e il bisogno, tutto quello che ora mostravano di ignorare abilmente. Erano cose che non si potevano ignorare. Louis lo sapeva. E anche Harry.

C'erano momenti come quello in cui finivano per incontrare gli occhi dell'altro e lo sguardo di Harry si allontanava via improvvisamente. Oppure Louis si avvicinava troppo per raggiungere il cestino e Harry si irrigidiva.

E anche quando non stavano girando intorno al corpo o allo sguardo dell'altro, Harry era ancora nella mente di Louis. Era impossibile pensare ad altro. Lo guardò mentre si lavava le mani e si infilava dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli. Lo studiò mentre faceva scorrere il pollice sulla testa di Neon. Osservò il modo in cui Harry si sfregava il piede sulla parte posteriore della gamba. O come premette il pugno in un punto dolente sulla sua schiena.

Non riusciva a ricordare come avesse mai potuto distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di Harry, anche la sua testa e il suo cuore si gonfiarono. E Louis sentiva così tanto. Troppo. Era di nuovo un diciottenne con tutti questi sentimenti che lottavano per uscire. Era di nuovo il ragazzino in preda al panico perché si stava innamorando del suo migliore amico e non sapeva come affrontarlo. Era di nuovo in preda al panico.

Harry attirò la sua attenzione e questa volta sorrise. "Vuoi un panino per pranzo?"

"Suona bene," disse Louis, cercando poi di non guardarlo mentre faceva panini per entrambi. Provò e fallì.

"Formaggio?" Chiese Harry, senza alzare lo sguardo dalle fette di tacchino e prosciutto che stava stratificando ordinatamente sul pane di grano.

"Certo," disse Louis studiando le mani, i tatuaggi sul suo avambraccio, la pelle morbida del collo, il labbro inferiore incastrato tra i denti.

Gesù, come aveva fatto Louis fino a quel momento? Iniziò a ripercorrere mentalmente i tre anni del cazzo che aveva trascorso senza soccombere al disperato bisogno che provava in quel momento. E lui non riusciva a capire  _come_  aveva fatto.

Harry finì i panini e mangiarono al tavolo della cucina, guardando il lago. Nuvole grigio scuro si libravano in lontananza, avvicinandosi di minuto in minuto.

"Quanto pensi che sarà brutta?" Chiese Louis.

Gli occhi di Harry scrutarono attentamente il cielo. "Probabilmente nevicherà stanotte e la maggior parte di domani. E cadrà una spanna o più di neve ", disse. "Ha fatto di peggio."

Louis scosse la testa con sgomento. "Ancora non capisco come tu possa accettarlo."

"Non è così male quando hai un posto carino in cui stare," disse Harry. "Vedrai."

Louis non ci aveva pensato prima. Il posto era carino, si. Era accogliente e caldo e Louis non sentiva ancora il bisogno di andarsene.

Ma anche lui non era entusiasta dell'idea di essere intrappolato lì dentro con Harry.

"Vado a tagliare ancora un po' di legna da ardere. E poi andrò in città per un po', per fare scorta," disse Harry, raccogliendo il suo piatto. "Finito?" Chiese prendendo il piatto di Louis.

"Si Grazie. Le persone in città non ti riconoscono?" Indagò Louis.

Harry mise i piatti nel lavandino e aprì il rubinetto. "Non di solito. Molti di loro sono vecchietti. Ma una volta, un uomo mi ha detto che assomigliavo molto a Harry Styles," disse, lanciando un'occhiata a Louis. "E io gli ho risposto 'chi sarebbe'?'"

Louis rise. "Intelligente."

Lo sguardo di Harry indugiò fino a quando la risata di Louis non si spense. Distolse lo sguardo per concentrarsi sul lavaggio dei piatti. "Se vuoi venire in città con me, puoi farlo."

Louis prese in considerazione per un momento l'idea di accompagnarlo. Era curioso di sapere come fosse questa fantomatica "città". Immaginava edifici in stile Log, strade coperte di neve e affascinanti persone nane che saltellavano avvolte in pesanti giacconi.

Ma aveva bisogno di una pausa da Harry. Forse di farsi una sega, un'altra birra e un respiro molto profondo. "No, resterò."

"Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa prima che me ne vada," disse Harry.

"Certo," rispose Louis. Guardò Harry sciacquare i piatti per un secondo e poi lasciò la cucina. Probabilmente avrebbe chiamato sua madre o qualcosa del genere, una volta che Harry fosse partito per la città. Aveva bisogno di mettere i pensieri in ordine e lei lo avrebbe aiutato a farlo.

Si sedette sul pavimento della camera degli ospiti, con la testa appoggiata contro il letto. Un leggero ronzio gli fece sbattere gli occhi di scatto, giusto in tempo per vedere Neon scendere giù dal letto e atterrare al suo fianco. Si strofinò contro la sua coscia, fece le fusa di nuovo, il suono rimbombò dolcemente nel suo petto.

Louis sorrise, posandole delicatamente una mano sulla testa.

"Hai un bravo padrone," le disse piano. Gli salì in grembo e crollò lì, allungando le zampe. Lo guardò attentamente.

"È la persona migliore, lo è?" Le chiese. Lei non rispose. È fu la prova di quanto fosse emotivamente sconvolto quando si accorse che aveva sperato che lo avrebbe fatto.

Non si era mai sentito come un bambino più di quanto non si sentisse ora. Non si era mai sentito più impreparato, terrorizzato e piccolo come in quel momento. Anche quando aveva diciotto anni e stava costruendo la sua vita, almeno poteva dire che era giovane e tutto ciò che accadeva faceva parte della crescita.

Ma era più grande ora. Molto più grande. Ed era terrificante pensare che, anche dopo tutto quel tempo, era ancora il ragazzo raggomitolato sul pavimento di un bagno di un albergo, che piangeva con sua madre.

I grandi occhi verdi di Neon rimasero sul suo viso. Louis emise un respiro tremante, appoggiando dolcemente la fronte su quella di lei.

"Lo amo ancora moltissimo," disse piano, la sua voce si spezzò. Voleva piangere di nuovo. Non lo avrebbe fatto. Trascinò il pugno agli occhi per sicurezza. "Non ha importanza ora, vero?"

Aspettò di nuovo come se potesse rispondere. Sospirò e la sollevò dalle sue ginocchia. Aveva bisogno di una doccia e di una sega. E forse anche una sigaretta. Aveva fatto quella scommessa con sua madre a Natale per smettere di fumare fino al suo prossimo compleanno. Finora, stava andando bene.

Ma forse avrebbe chiesto a Harry di prendergli un pacchetto. Solo per averle a disposizione. Nel caso in cui ne avesse sentito il disperato bisogno. Si controllò la faccia nello specchio sul comò. Era un po' rosso ma i suoi occhi erano asciutti, il che era abbastanza positivo.

Si recò di nuovo verso la cucina. I piatti stavano asciugando su una griglia vicino al lavandino. Il tavolo era pulito. E il noioso baccano che sentì forzò il suo sguardo verso le porte di vetro.

Harry era fuori, tagliando legna. Indossava la spessa giacca a quadri rossa che aveva già messo in precedenza, su una maglietta nera a maniche lunghe. I suoi jeans blu erano aderenti, evidenziavano ogni curva che aveva sviluppato nel corso degli anni, gli orli infilati negli stivali da neve. I suoi capelli erano annodati in una crocchia, la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione. Sollevò l'ascia in aria, prendendo un grosso respiro e sferrò un colpo.

Il legno si divise a metà. Harry si chinò, raccolse i due pezzi e li gettò verso la pila che stava costruendo. Sollevò un altro ceppo di legno e lo posò. Si trascinò la lingua sulle labbra e sollevò di nuovo l'ascia.

Louis lo guardò. E lo voleva.

L'ascia colpì il ceppo con un grande tonfo che sembrò significare un momento di orrenda chiarezza per Louis. Si sentì improvvisamente come il più grande idiota del mondo. Per essere andato lì e pensare che sarebbe potuto durare due settimane senza che ciò accadesse.

Quando mai aveva desiderato qualcuno o qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, in modo completo e deciso come desiderava Harry?

Quel desiderio infantile era come fuoco nel suo petto. Voleva eliminarlo. Si soffermò per un secondo, osservando il sudore donare lucentezza al collo e alle clavicole di Harry, e poi si voltò, muovendosi velocemente.

Afferrò la penna e uno dei post it che Harry teneva vicino al telefono e scarabocchiò  **Sigarette e un accendino. Per favore e grazie! :)**

Velocemente, andò in bagno e aprì la doccia, lasciando che l'acqua si scaldasse mentre si scrutava nello specchio e osservava il casino che era diventato. Chiuse la porta e si appoggiò contro il muro, posizionato tra la vasca e il water, il petto che si sollevava come se fosse sull'orlo di un attacco d'asma. Non soffriva neanche di fottuta asma.

Harry apparve nella sua testa come delle immagini su una bobina di un film. La sua perfetta bocca rosa. I suoi occhi luminosi sembravano essere le stelle stesse. Il suo sorriso e le fossette che ne derivavano. La sua dolce risata e quella più forte e grezza. Il modo in cui appariva quando cantava, quando piangeva e quando gemeva e sempre. Sempre. Louis lo adorava qualsiasi cosa facesse.

Spinse giù l'orlo dei pantaloni e si avvolse la mano attorno al cazzo, prendendo un respiro profondo e costante. Sapeva che questo non avrebbe risolto nulla, ma era disperato.

Espirò lentamente, facendo scivolare la mano su e giù per la lunghezza. Gemette, ripeté il movimento, accelerando un po', stringendo più saldamente. Era così disperato.

Premette la schiena contro il muro e chiuse gli occhi, evocando altre immagini di Harry, ricordando a se stesso tutte le cose che avevano sempre fatto e che ancora avrebbe voluto fare a lui e con lui. Voleva toccare Harry nel modo in cui si stava toccando. Voleva leccare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ogni curva che si era formata mentre Louis non era con lui. Voleva affondare il suo cazzo nel calore del tenero culo di Harry e voleva che Harry facesse lo stesso con lui.

Gemette di nuovo, passò il palmo della mano sulla punta del suo uccello, il liquido pre seminale rendeva il movimento della sua mano più fluido. Chinò la testa, guardando la sua mano, immaginando la bocca di Harry lì e poi il suo culo.

Louis era così perso nel suo imminente orgasmo, così ansioso, che non avrebbe mai potuto sentire Harry arrivare dal corridoio. O si sarebbe reso conto che la porta non si era chiusa correttamente per prima cosa.

Harry apparve sulla soglia, stringendo lo stipite della porta come se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, sembrando comunque che fosse in procinto di cadere. Louis lo vide e si bloccò, la mano che si fermò a metà corsa.

Non sembrò nemmeno sorpreso. Forse avrebbe aiutato se lo fosse stato. Forse a quel punto Louis si sarebbe vergognato, si sarebbe tolto la mano dal cazzo, si sarebbe tirato su pantaloni e avrebbe cercato di superare l'imbarazzo. Ma le labbra di Harry si divisero, i suoi occhi scuri e attenti. Il suo sguardo si spostò dal viso di Louis, al cazzo di Louis, e poi di nuovo, in circolo come se non riuscisse a capire cosa volesse guardare di più.

Louis lo guardò attraverso gli occhi appannati e annebbiati e vide il momento in cui Harry si leccò le labbra e fece un piccolo passo avanti, spingendosi contro il muro adiacente a Louis, come se volesse montare il muro stesso. Essere una mosca o qualcosa di più piccolo. Essere invisibile in modo da poter solo guardare. Che Louis non capisse niente, era chiaro. Harry voleva vederlo. E cazzo, se Louis non avrebbe voluto mettere su uno spettacolo per lui.

Louis spostò la sua mano lentamente, in modo esitante, e lo sguardo di Harry fu rivolto immediatamente di nuovo a quello che stava facendo. Mentre si masturbava da solo, Louis si concentrò sulla faccia di Harry, trovandosi ora a combattere l'orgasmo per prolungare quel momento. Poteva venire solo alla vista di Harry che si mordeva le labbra rosa o si palpava l'erezione tesa nei suoi stessi pantaloni.

Il respiro di Louis cominciò a farsi corto e a rabbrividire. Era così, così vicino, molto più vicino con Harry che lo guardava.

"Louis," sussurrò Harry con voce rauca. "Voglio-"

La fronte di Louis si increspò in una lieve confusione sfocata. Voleva cosa? "Cosa?" La voce non sembrava nemmeno la sua.

Harry fece un altro passo in avanti, poi un altro e quando fu proprio di fronte a Louis, prima che Louis potesse parlare, Harry cadde in ginocchio. Le sue labbra si aprirono, i suoi rotondi occhi verdi fluttuarono verso l'alto.

La realizzazione di ciò che voleva colpì Louis come un asteroide sulla terra. Dovette stringere gli occhi per non guardare Harry che lo aspettava sotto di lui. Spinse la sua mano tra i capelli di Harry, stringendola forte, e Harry emise un gemito soffocante e bisognoso che spinse Louis verso il limite. Harry puntò le mani contro il muro su entrambi i lati dei fianchi di Louis e si preparò.

"Cazzo," sibilò Louis mentre un primo fiotto di liquido seminale iniziò a uscire e Harry era lì, con la lingua fuori per riceverlo. Si lamentò quando colpì la sua bocca. Louis appoggiò la punta del suo cazzo sulla sua lingua e Harry chiuse le sue labbra morbide attorno a lui, affondando e succhiandolo a secco. Passò la lingua lungo il cazzo di Louis, fino alla punta, guardandolo per tutto il tempo con occhi brillanti e riverenti.

Quando ebbe finito, Harry si appoggiò alle proprie gambe, divise abbastanza per rivelare la macchia scura nella parte anteriore dei suoi jeans, e ingoiò apertamente. Se avesse potuto, Louis si sarebbe eccitato di nuovo solo a quella vista.

Per un momento, Harry guardò Louis come se stesse cercando ulteriori istruzioni. Qualunque cosa volesse Louis, Harry glielo avrebbe dato. Poi sbatté le palpebre e si leccò le labbra, la nuvola sopra gli occhi si schiarì, e si alzò in piedi, togliendosi i capelli dalla fronte.

"Devo andare," disse sommessamente. "Io solo... ci vedremo più tardi."

Forse Louis annuì con la testa. O forse non lo fece. Ma non riusciva a parlare. Guardò Harry uscire dalla stanza, chiudendosi bene la porta alle spalle. Louis sentì la porta della camera da letto di Harry chiudersi e riaprirsi alcuni momenti dopo, probabilmente dopo essersi cambiato i jeans. Poi, pochi secondi dopo, sentì la porta principale chiudersi e Harry non c'era più.

 

***

Harry Styles _\- Two Ghosts_

 

_Agosto 2013_

Louis entrò nella stanza, posò lentamente le chiavi sul tavolo e si tolse le scarpe. Se fosse stato sobrio, si sarebbe ricordato di andare a lavarsi i denti e persino di fare una doccia perché Harry odiava quel persistente odore di alcol e sudore delle discoteche quando lui stesso non era ubriaco.

Ma Louis non era sobrio. E voleva sentire la pelle di Harry contro la propria. Voleva essere sicuro che fosse ancora lì. Ultimamente, Louis continuava a temere che se ne sarebbe andato.

Strisciò nel letto, con ancora i vestiti addosso. Voleva solo toccarlo, solo per un secondo. Infilò un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry e appoggiò la testa contro la sua scapola, e inspirò il suo profumo.

"Hai l'odore di un profumo da donna."

Louis sbatté le palpebre, le sue ciglia abbastanza vicine alla pelle di Harry che probabilmente solleticarono. Si schiarì la voce. "Probabilmente un fan. O potrebbe essere di El, non lo so ", disse. Anche ubriaco, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo.

Harry si allontanò dal suo tocco e allungò una mano verso la lampada sul comodino. L'accese. "Non capisco perché tu abbia il suo odore."

Louis si mise a sedere sul letto, gli occhi già roteanti. "Era lì, Harry. Stavamo ballando tutti un po'. E c'erano alcuni fan che volevano le foto di noi ".

"Ma perché era lì? Dovevate essere solo tu e i ragazzi."

"Non lo so? Voleva venire. C'erano praticamente tutti, tranne te."

Harry lo studiò per un momento. "Sono felice che tu ti sia divertito. Per favore, vai a fare una doccia. Non riesco a dormire quando hai quell'odore," disse, con voce spenta.

Louis gemette. "Non potresti smetterla di comportarti in modo ridicolo? Questa cosa l'abbiamo fatta ieri sera. E penso due notti prima. Sembra che ogni fottutissimo giorno stiamo parlando della stessa cosa. Non sei stanco di parlare della stessa fottuta cosa? "

"Vai a farti una doccia e smetterò di parlarne" disse Harry.

Se fosse stato sobrio, l'avrebbe fatto. Ma lui scrollò le spalle. "Non ne ho voglia."

"Non fare il coglione, Louis. Vai a fare una doccia. "

Louis si trascinò fuori dal letto. "Vado a dormire sul divano."

"Non voglio che tu dorma su quel fottuto divano," disse Harry.

Louis era già in piedi, massaggiandosi la fronte. Aveva bevuto troppo, più di uno, troppi shots, e la sua testa stava girando. Non era sicuro che Harry avesse ragione e Louis era troppo andato per dirlo. Ma era abbastanza certo che Harry non ce l'avesse.

"Devi smettere di parlare in codice. Devi smettere di dire cose che ti aspetti che io capisca. Ultimamente, non lo so. Ultimamente, non capisco niente di quello che dici. "

Harry emise una risata amara, annuendo con la testa. "Almeno sei onesto."

"Dimmi solo cosa c'è che non va, Harry."

Harry si leccò le labbra. Scosse la testa e poi la appoggiò contro il palmo della mano. "Io solo... davvero non ce la faccio più. Come il fingere. Non lo so. Sembrava... All'inizio sembrava una buona idea. Quando lo hanno proposto per la prima volta. Ma è diventato troppo. Non stiamo più insieme. "

"Stiamo insieme tutto il tempo. Stiamo insieme adesso. E stai perdendo il nostro tempo ad essere arrabbiato con me per cose che non posso cambiare. "

Harry lo fissò per così tanto tempo che Louis si agitò. Harry deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani. "Mi hai chiesto di spiegare, così l'ho fatto," disse.

"Sarà più facile," disse Louis. "È quello che hanno detto. Ci vuole solo tempo."

Harry scosse la testa. "Non è sempre più facile però. Sta diventando sempre più difficile", disse. "Forse non puoi cambiarlo. Ma posso. Ho parlato con mia madre di come, potenzialmente, potrei uscirne. Forse l'anno prossimo."

Louis era troppo ubriaco per questo. "Cosa significherebbe questo per noi allora?"

"Se ne uscissi, penso che le persone farebbero... ipotesi. Forse è quello di cui abbiamo bisogno. Una possibilità di essere chi siamo. "

"No."

La bocca di Harry si chiuse di scatto. Le sue labbra tremarono. Fece un respiro. "Louis..."

"Mi hai detto che non eri pronto. Harry, ci siamo letteralmente messi d'accordo su questo. Nessuno di noi due era pronto. Per le interviste, le domande. Non ci lasceranno comunque, "disse. "Non farmi questo, dai."

"Non lo sono," disse Harry, la sua voce acquosa. Si sedette al centro del letto. Louis si fermò vicino alla porta, incapace di avvicinarsi. Non riusciva a capire se Harry lo avrebbe mai voluto.

"Solo perché sei improvvisamente pronto per qualcosa, non significa che io lo sia," disse Louis. "Non siamo la stessa persona. Ci siamo messi d'accordo. Insieme. Non sai nemmeno cosa stai dicendo. Abbiamo concordato--"

"Lo so" disse Harry. Altre mezze frasi. "Ho solo... cambiato idea adesso. Non voglio più farlo. Non così. Ci deve essere un altro modo. "

"Non c'è altro modo. Abbiamo firmato dei contratti. "

"Non ne posso davvero più", disse Harry, singhiozzando. "Mi sento come se stessi perdendo la testa, Lou. Non posso... "

"Allora non farlo," disse Louis. Esalò. "Cazzo, non facciamolo più."

Le labbra di Harry si aprirono, i suoi occhi si allargarono. Louis stava lottando per tenere il passo con se stesso, non del tutto sicuro che avesse appena detto quello che aveva detto. "Huh?" Squittì Harry.

Louis andò verso la porta, tornò indietro, il petto che si sollevava e abbassava furiosamente. Cazzo, non sapeva cosa stava dicendo. O avrebbe voluto non saperlo. Desiderava che quelle parole non fossero state vere, provenissero da qualche parte oscura della sua anima, non dalle parti vere, non da quelle reali.

Ma non lo erano. Le intendeva davvero.

"Ho chiuso, H", disse, affondando nella sedia. Il suo primo pensiero fu quello che avrebbe dovuto scappare. Dire la verità e correre via. Ma non riusciva a muovere il suo corpo in quel momento. "Questo è solo... troppo. Penso che sia finita. "

I suoi occhi bruciavano ad ogni parola e lasciò cadere il viso tra le mani.

"Aspetta. Che cosa è..." Harry lottò per riprendere fiato. Louis era vicino a recuperare il suo dannato inalatore. "Louis. Solo... aspetta un minuto, okay?" Ora era fuori dal letto, e in ginocchio davanti a lui, con le mani sulle rotule di Louis. "Per favore..." La sua voce si spezzò e così anche il cuore di Louis. "Mi dispiace, ok?"

Harry afferrò il suo colletto e lo tenne stretto. "Mi dispiace," disse, con gli occhi bagnati. Louis non pensava che sapesse neanche per cosa si stesse scusando. "È una sciocchezza e mi dispiace."

"Non è una sciocchezza. Non lo è. Abbiamo litigato quasi ogni giorno. Non è una sciocchezza. Questa è una relazione che sta andando a pezzi", disse Louis, incapace di stabilire un contatto visivo.

"Questo perché non mi stai ascoltando. Non hai proprio ... Non è importante, Lou. Voglio dire che. Non importa."

"Sì, che importa. Importa. E ne sarai sconvolto domani. È importante per te" disse Louis. "Haz, lasciami andare. Andiamo." Louis iniziò ad alzarsi. Harry fu in piedi con lui, stringendolo più forte.

"Per favore, Louis. Mi dispiace. Per favore, per favore, per favore. Andiamo a dormire. Dormiamo, piccolo. E parleremo domattina," Harry gli tirò il colletto, avvicinandolo a sé. "Per favore."

"Harry, lasciami andare," ripeté Louis, la voce inasprita dall'urgenza e la minaccia delle lacrime. Tirò via le mani di Harry dalla sua maglietta. "Questo è pazzesco. Non possiamo andare avanti così. Non vogliamo più questo".

"Tu non lo vuoi," Harry soffocò le parole. Le sue lacrime cadevano e lui si trascinò la manica per asciugarle. "Tu non vuoi questo. Io lo voglio. Lo voglio ancora."

Louis scosse la testa, pronto a protestare. Ma non poteva. Perché era vero, forse. Louis non poteva parlare per Harry ma sapeva che non poteva più farlo.

Harry affondò di nuovo nel letto, facendo un grande respiro, troppo scioccato per piangere davvero. "Non mi vuoi più?" Chiese, gli occhi fissi su Louis.

"Non voglio più questo", gesticolò Louis tra loro. Probabilmente avrebbe voluto sempre Harry. Anche adesso, lo voleva ancora. "Siamo io e te insieme, questo è il problema. Siamo fottutamente velenosi l'uno per l'altro o qualcosa del genere. Non riesco nemmeno più a starti attorno per più di due minuti. Questo è pazzesco. Non posso - non posso farlo. Sono dispiaciuto. Lo sono."

Harry si stava mordendo il labbro superiore, i suoi occhi erano spalancati e spaventati. Sembrava che avesse sedici anni, che guardasse a Louis come una guida, per qualcosa. E forse per la prima volta, Louis non aveva niente da dargli.

Fece un passo indietro, afferrò le sue chiavi e le sue sigarette.

"Louis, per favore non farlo" disse Harry, la sua voce piccola. Non lo stava nemmeno più guardando, come se non potesse sopportare di vedere Louis allontanarsi.

"Mi dispiace. Ti amo e mi dispiace," disse Louis. E camminò verso la porta, fingendo di non aver sentito il singhiozzo che sfuggì alla gola di Harry, e se ne andò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note tradzione:  
> (1) il gioco era cambiato e i tavoli erano storti: le cose erano cambiate


	4. Capitolo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordo che la storia non mi appartiene ma è la traduzione di To The Ends of the Earth di Stylinsoncity

 

Conrad Sewell ~  _Start Again_

 

_Gennaio 2016_

Aveva finito con la doccia e si era vestito molto prima che Harry tornasse. Telefonò a sua madre, solo per rendersi conto che era mezzanotte a casa e riattaccò velocemente. Le inviò un messaggio e le promise di richiamare più tardi.

Mentre giaceva lì, considerando le sue opzioni (tra affrontare Harry o seppellirsi sotto la neve fuori) decise di chiamare Niall, sapendo che non avrebbe dormito per almeno un'altra ora.

Niall era sempre stato un po' più protettivo nei confronti di Harry. E per quello, Louis gli era grato. Guardando indietro ora, era un po' assurdo che lo fosse, ma il fatto era che non si fidava mai degli altri amici di Harry che si prendevano cura di lui in sua assenza. L'unico abbastanza valoroso era Niall.

Liam era rimasto neutrale sulla questione della rottura, determinato a essere la colla che li teneva tutti insieme, e Zayn amava tutti, ma naturalmente si era avvicinato un po' più a Louis. Sembrava logico quindi che sarebbe stato l'uno o l'altro al quale si sarebbe rivolto ora Louis.

Sapeva solo che se qualcuno avesse avuto un'idea di dove fosse la testa di Harry, sarebbe stato Niall. E lui gli doveva un aiuto per aver messo Louis in quel casino, no?

Niall sbadigliò al telefono per prima cosa. "Ehi, amico," disse, stizzito. Louis non si sentì nemmeno dispiaciuto per averlo svegliato. "Come va?"

"Bene. Veramente bene. È adorabile qui," disse Louis, passandosi una mano sui capelli umidi. "Sono, uh- Sono contento di essere venuto."

"Buono a sapersi!" Niall sembrava davvero felicissimo. "Come sta Harry?"

Louis prese un filo sfilato sulla trapunta, i suoi occhi tracciavano il disegno del motivo cashmere. "Lui sta alla grande. Ha un gatto, sai?" Louis disse perché aveva trovato una ciocca di pelliccia di Neon sul suo letto. "E va a pesca e tutto il resto. Sta andando molto bene qui. Vorrei che tu potessi vederlo."

"Sì, sicuramente. Presto. Andremo tutti. Sarebbe bello scrivere alcuni brani in montagna, sì? Come gli hipster..." Niall rise.

"E' il sogno di chiunque, non è vero? Si trova un sacco di ispirazione in montagna. "

"Tu e Haz dovreste provarci," suggerì Niall. "Non sarebbe male come idea."

Senza alcuna ragione, il cuore di Louis balbettò nel suo petto. "Sì," disse piano, e poi di nuovo, un po' più forte, "Sì."

Niall non rispose per quello che parve un tempo infinito. Come se solo ora stesse cogliendo il tono fiacco della voce di Louis e il fatto che Louis lo stesse chiamando in primo luogo. "Allora, che succede, Lou?" Chiese.

Louis si massaggiò le palpebre. Lui sospiro. "Non lo so, amico. Io solo-" fece un respiro profondo. Non c'era motivo di girarci intorno. Harry sarebbe potuto tornare in qualsiasi momento. E Louis aveva bisogno di risposte prima di allora. "Penso di essere ancora innamorato di lui."

"Sì. Penso che tu lo sia" disse subito Niall.

Louis sbatté le palpebre con gli occhi spalancati puntandoli rapidamente al soffitto. Certamente non era la risposta che si aspettava. "Non lo sapevo. Non ho... Non è che abbia mai provato a smettere. Di amarlo, voglio dire. Ma ho dato per scontato... che fosse successo. Non mi aspettavo di venire qui e sentire tutte queste  _cose_. "

"Non te lo aspettavi?" Chiese Niall. "Sii onesto, Lou. Ti aspettavi di non provare  _niente_? "

Louis si sedette e si tirò le ginocchia al petto. "Sarei dovuto venire con te," disse. "Lo ero- volevo dimostrargli che si sbagliava. Che non avevo paura di essere qui. Ecco perché. Non sono venuto qui per... sentire...  _questo_. "

"Certo, sicuramente. Questa potrebbe essere una delle ragioni. Ma forse volevi sistemare anche le cose. Perché senti che sono rimaste irrisolte?" Chiese Niall. Ma non sembrava che avesse bisogno di una risposta. Louis voleva sapere quando Niall era diventato un fottuto guru dell'amore. O qualsiasi fosse quello, o stava facendo. Leggendo ancora una volta i suoi pensieri senza che Louis dovesse aprire la bocca.

Louis scrollò le spalle come se Niall potesse vederlo. Si aggrappò alla sua frangia come per strapparsi i capelli dalle radici. "Pensi... non so... Pensi che forse potrebbe essere ancora innamorato di me?"

"Dovresti chiederlo a lui," rispose Niall.

Louis gemette, sbattendo la testa contro il proprio ginocchio. "Potrei, sì, ma-" fece un respiro profondo. "Non voglio ferirlo, Niall. Lo so, forse, non ci credi."

Niall emise un suono soffocato, indignato. " _Non_  è vero, dai, sai che non è vero, non penso che tu abbia ferito deliberatamente  _qualcuno_." La ferocia nella sua voce colse di sorpresa Louis, soprattutto perché il ragazzo si era appena svegliato, o no? "Penso che entrambi abbiate commesso un sacco di errori, ma penso che abbiate ancora una possibilità per rimediare." Qualunque cosa significhi per voi. Solo, lo sai, parla con lui. Magari digli come ti senti. Se lo vuoi."

Volerlo? Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Avrebbero provato a uscire insieme? Gli avrebbe riso in faccia?

"Non c'è modo di sapere cosa succede fino a quando non ci provi," disse Niall, rispondendo a una domanda a cui Louis non aveva nemmeno dato voce. Dimostrazione da guru dell'amore veggente.

Louis appoggiò la fronte contro il ginocchio. "Grazie, Niall. Per il tuo aiuto. E per aver portato il mio culo qui, immagino. "

"Wow. Non pensavo che avrei sentito questo ", ridacchiò Niall.

Louis roteò gli occhi. "Si. Beh, me lo rimangerò se Harry finirà per cacciarmi da casa sua o qualcosa del genere. "

"Posso praticamente garantire che non lo farà", disse Niall. "Conosci Harry. Sono passati anni, sì. Ma tu lo conosci ancora. "

Louis annuì. "Grazie ancora, Niall."

Poteva sentire il sorriso nella voce di Niall quando rispose. "Prego, Lou."

Louis lasciò cadere il telefono sul letto dopo aver riattaccato, allargandosi sul materasso come una stella marina insoddisfatta. Si ritrasse quando sentì la porta principale richiudersi. Immaginò Harry che si toglieva gli stivali, accarezzando Neon che lo stava aspettando vicino alla porta.

Louis rimase lì ad ascoltare Harry che si muoveva in cucina, la musica della sua playlist che fluttuava nel corridoio. Ascoltò il clangore di pentole e padelle e ci furono un milione di momenti in cui provò ad alzarsi e ad andare a offrire una mano a Harry.

Non era un vigliacco. Non intenzionalmente. Legittimamente non riusciva muoversi.

Un'ora dopo, un colpo alla porta lo fece sobbalzare. Si schiarì la voce. "Si?"

Harry non aprì la porta. Considerando quello che era successo prima, Louis non lo biasimò davvero. "La cena è pronta."

"Arrivo," disse Louis, già alzandosi dal letto. Si controllò di nuovo la faccia allo specchio. Era tutto rosso con lo sguardo sfuggente. Si passò le dita tra i capelli un paio di volte. Un respiro profondo. Ok, forse un altro. Dannazione, la terza volta era quella buona.

Lasciò la stanza, trovò il corridoio deserto e si diresse verso la cucina. Harry era nel soggiorno, intento ad aggiungere legna al camino. Individuò Louis e sorrise. Non un sorriso pieno, notò Louis. Controllato e teso. "Puoi sederti, arrivo," disse lui tranquillamente, alimentando il fuoco.

"Va bene," disse Louis. Si asciugò i palmi sudati sui pantaloni, entrò in cucina e si sedette al tavolo.

La trota era posizionata in un piatto bianco al centro del tavolo, con spicchi di limone e rametti di rosmarino come guarnizione. Nella ciotola accanto c'era un mucchio di purè di patate. E nel piatto accanto delle verdure.

Harry aveva già preparato un piatto per Louis e se stesso. Quello che c'era sul tavolo era lì nel caso ne volessero di più.

Harry tornò in cucina. "Ho comprato il vino", disse animatamente o maniacalmente, a seconda di dei punti di vista. "Ho comprato un sacco di cose in realtà, nel caso in cui nevicasse un po'."

Stava deliberatamente evitando il contatto visivo mentre riempiva il bicchiere di Louis con del vino. Si sedette e riempì il proprio. Fino all'orlo.

"Sembra tutto perfetto", gli disse Louis. "Grazie."

Harry sorrise, i suoi occhi si spostarono lentamente verso di lui. "Sono contento che la pensi così." Sollevò il tovagliolo dal tavolo e se lo mise in grembo, poi sollevò coltello e forchetta.

Louis tagliò il suo pesce e ne prese un morso. "Ha anche buon gusto," disse dopo un secondo.

"È Jenny che lo fa. È il condimento che fa ", disse. "Invia i miei ringraziamenti a Jen," Louis alzò il bicchiere di vino per lei. Chiunque lei fosse, esattamente. Bevve un sorso, poi chiese: "E' andato tutto bene in città?"

"Sì. Un sacco di gente che si riforniva per la tempesta."

"Ancora non sei stato riconosciuto?" Louis sollevò le sopracciglia mentre si mise una forchettata di purè in bocca. Resistette dallo sbattere le ciglia o gemere. Harry faceva un eccellente purè quando lo preparava.

"No, te l'ho detto, sono furtivo," disse Harry.

"Sto ancora facendo fatica a crederci."

Harry bevve un abbondante sorso di vino. "Non puoi vincerle tutte", disse, e bevve un altro sorso. Louis lo guardò scolarsi mezzo bicchiere e poi riempirlo. Non poté resistere dal sorridere. Harry amava bere un ricco bicchiere di rosso ogni volta che riusciva a metterci le mani sopra. Aggiungendo il gatto, il giardinaggio e il lavoro a maglia, Harry aveva tutte le caratteristiche di una donna di mezza età.

Harry incontrò il suo sguardo oltre l'orlo del proprio bicchiere e sollevò le sopracciglia.

"Hai intenzione di bere l'intera bottiglia?" Chiese Louis.

"Può essere. Ecco perché ne ho comprati due" disse Harry, sorridendo placidamente. Lo sguardo di Louis gli si spense sulle labbra. C'era una goccia di vino rosso lì nel mezzo. Proprio in quel momento, Harry trascinò la sua lingua sopra di essa. Louis riportò la sua attenzione sul suo cibo. Era meglio per tutti.

Harry diede un po' di trota a Neon e la coccolò lei per un po'. Si versò un altro bicchiere di vino prima che Louis cominciasse a capire.

"Stai cercando di ubriacarti?"

I docili occhi verdi di Harry fluttuarono verso di lui. "Perché dovrei farlo?"

"Per evitare di parlare con me?" Suggerì Louis. "Solo per supposizione."

"Sto parlando con te," ribatté Harry.

"Riguardo a quello che è successo prima, H" disse Louis, spingendo il purè di patate su un lato del piatto.

Harry bevve il resto del suo vino, dovendo inghiottire quattro volte consecutive prima che fosse tutto finito.

Rimise il bicchiere sul tavolo con un tonfo. "Va bene allora. Parliamo ", disse.

Louis lo fissò, vagamente impressionato. E eccitato, forse? Ma non era una novità. Appoggiò la forchetta e il coltello.

"Ok," annuì. Respirò. "Mi sento male... per quello che ho fatto."

"Ti riferisci all'esserti fatto una sega?" Chiese Harry. "Non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo."

Le sopracciglia di Louis si corrugarono. Lo guardò come se fosse stupido. "Beh, forse c'è, visto che sono un ospite qui e tutto."

Harry sbuffò una risata tranquilla. "Non c'è una regola che dice che i miei ospiti non possano farsi una sega".

"C'è una regola che vieta che gli ospiti ti vengano in bocca?"

Harry abbassò lo sguardo. Il suo viso era improvvisamente rosso sotto la luce fioca. E non era quello che Louis voleva assolutamente. Non voleva metterlo in imbarazzo. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di imbarazzante nel succhiare il cazzo da dio.

Harry si leccò le labbra. "Visto che non è mai successo prima, dovrei dire di no", disse. "E non è come se mi avessi costretto Mi sono inginocchiato da solo."

Louis resistette all'impulso di gemere ad alta voce. Se n'era dimenticato- in qualche modo si era dimenticato quanto Harry amasse succhiare il cazzo. Quanto, a volte, era tutto ciò che voleva fare. Come il giorno in cui erano ancora in compagnia degli altri membri della band, e Harry si era avvicinato il più vicino possibile a Louis e gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio: "Non vedo l'ora di tornare in camera così posso succhiartelo".

Louis affondò le proprie unghie nei palmi delle mani per disperdere il ricordo. "Haz. Harry, ascolta. Voglio solo... voglio scusarmi comunque. Non era mia intenzione che ciò accadesse. Quindi... mi dispiace, va bene? "

Harry rimase in silenzio per così tanto tempo, che Louis iniziò a pensare che avrebbe dovuto ripetersi. Forse le sue parole erano state risucchiate in un vuoto invisibile e non avevano mai attraversato il tavolo. Harry si stava versando un altro bicchiere. Avrebbe davvero dovuto rallentare. A questo ritmo, avrebbe iniziato a dire cose che non intendeva dire.

Quando sostituì la bottiglia sul tavolo, disse, con la massima fermezza possibile, "Io non lo sono."

"Scusa?" Louis inclinò il suo orecchio. L'aveva sentito bene. Ma era drammatico e in fase di negazione.

"Non mi dispiace che sia successo," chiarì Harry con una scrollata di spalle. "Volevo che succedesse. E lo farei di nuovo."

Gesù. Louis si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, le labbra socchiuse. Come  _cazzo_  aveva intenzione di rispondere a  _quello_? Sicuramente, questo era l'alcol che parlava. Certamente...

Ma no. Lui sapeva benissimo. Sapeva che l'alcol faceva solo dire alla gente le cose che desideravano. Lo chiamavano coraggio liquido per una ragione. E proprio ora, sembrava, che Harry avesse il coraggio di un leone.

"Sei ubriaco, amore," Louis iniziò a dire.

"Non sono ubriaco," lo interruppe Harry. Anche Louis lo sapeva. Aveva visto Harry ubriaco un sacco di volte e non era così. Ma Louis era anche spaventato a morte e non era pronto per quello, non era pronto a fare confessioni, a parlare. Harry sospirò, "E io amo quando lo dici. Quando mi chiami 'amore'. Era la cosa che mi piaceva di più. C'erano... così tante cose che mi piacevano. "

Il cuore di Louis barcollò. Come per saltargli fuori dalla gola. E le parole che persistevano sulla sua lingua sarebbero venute fuori con esso. Ti amo. Sono ancora innamorato di te. "Sei brillo, allora."

"Ti sto solo dicendo la verità, Lou. E c'è di più."

Lo stavano facendo allora. Questo stava accadendo, che a Louis piacesse o meno. Stranamente, erano entrambe le cose. Si sentiva come un coniglio in difficoltà e come un uccello che iniziava a flettere le ali. E stava per essere massacrato dalle cose che avrebbero detto lì.

O stava per volare.

"Va bene," disse. "Ti sto ascoltando."

E poi le luci si spensero.

"Cazzo," Harry gemette. Le gambe della sua sedia stridettero sul pavimento e Louis riuscì a distinguere vagamente la sagoma scura di Harry in piedi trascinarsi verso il lavandino, cominciando a sbattere contro gli armadietti aperti. "Tempismo perfetto del cazzo," borbottò Harry tra sé e sé. 

In circostanze diverse, Louis avrebbe riso. 

Anche lui si alzò e andò alla finestra. Ma non riusciva vedere niente. Era come guidare su una strada abbandonata e spegnere i fari. La luce della luna era oscurata da nuvole spesse e cariche di neve.

Il vento ululava come una banshee, scrosciava fiocchi bianchi contro la finestra e faceva tremare la casa. Le campanelle che Harry aveva fuori suonavano selvaggiamente. L'altalena di legno oscillava avanti e indietro, ronzando contro il lato della casa. 

Sospeso in quella cupola di tensione con Harry, Louis si era perso la tempesta che cresceva con rabbia. E che ora, era difficile da ignorare. 

Louis udì il sibilo di una fiamma e si voltò per vedere Harry accendere una di quelle alte candele con le raffigurazioni di Gesù dipinte sul vetro. L'accendino sibilò di nuovo e Harry ne accese un'altra, la sua faccia divenne arancione per un secondo.

"Succede spesso?" Chiese Louis.

Harry accese un'altra candela, in tutto erano tre sparse e allineate l'una accanto all'altra. "No. Questa tempesta è peggiore di quanto pensassi," borbottò, scavando nella credenza sotto l'isola. Tirò fuori più candele da preghiera. "Puoi metterne un po' nelle stanze? Nella tua stanza e in bagno?"

Louis si fece avanti. "Certo. Neon starà bene? Al buio?" Chiese.

"Probabilmente starà meglio di noi", disse Harry. Fece scivolare un accendino nella mano Louis, sopra a un pacchetto di sigarette. "Tieni l'accendino quando hai finito. Hai detto che ne volevi uno."

Louis annuì. "Grazie."

Harry non rispose. Esalò un respiro silenzioso, sollevò le candele e lasciò la stanza. Louis lo seguì. Sentì l'accendino di Harry sibilare nella sua camera da letto, mentre accendeva le candele nella stanza degli ospiti. Finì prima di Harry e accese un'altra candela nel bagno.

"Va bene, sì?" Louis chiese mentre Harry usciva dalla sua camera da letto, i piedi che si trascinavano sul tappeto. Poteva a malapena vederlo.

"Dovrebbe andare bene", la voce di Harry fluttuò nel corridoio. Passò vicino a Louis, le loro spalle si sfiorarono, inviando una scossa elettrica alla pelle di Louis. Per un secondo, Harry si fermò. Entrambi si fermarono lì, respirando, aspettando. Che cosa? Louis non ne aveva la più pallida idea.

"H..." mormorò Louis. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse dire.

Harry sospirò. "Dovrei coprire il cibo," disse, con voce incerta. "Prima che Neon ci arrivi." Senza aggiungere altro, tornò in cucina. Louis strinse la mano in un pugno, battendo la testa contro il muro. Il suo petto si espanse con un respiro profondo.

Aveva sempre accusato Harry di essere quello che fuggiva. Ma il primo a farlo era Louis, non era forse così? E anche adesso, sentiva di voler scappare.

Ma si sentiva anche come se si stesse avvicinando. Aveva voglia di abbandonarsi al calore sicuro del corpo di Harry, alle sue braccia forti e alle sue labbra morbide.

Non avrebbe mai smesso di volerlo. O di amarlo. Non si sarebbero fermati mai, lui e Harry. E lui non voleva che lo facessero. Questa era la verità. La più vera di tutte in questo mondo, più della tempesta fuori e anche dell'oscurità.

Si allontanò dal muro e andò in cucina.

Harry aveva recuperato il suo bicchiere di vino dal tavolo e la bottiglia aperta. Era appoggiato al bordo del banco, con le lunghe gambe incrociate alle caviglie.

Non aveva capito che Louis si stava muovendo verso di lui. Forse perché la sua visuale era parzialmente bloccata dal bicchiere di vino che aveva portato alle labbra, o forse perché era troppo buio. L'ultima goccia di vino gli cadde sulla lingua, posò il bicchiere e non vide Louis finché non fu proprio di fronte a lui.

Louis prese la bottiglia di vino e la posò sul piano di marmo. Non gli importava dove. Entrambe le mani erano andate subito ai fianchi di Harry, bloccandolo lì. Non aveva tempo da perdere. Stava impazzendo. E c'erano tutti quei sentimenti che lo graffiavano, supplicandolo. Alla fine, li avrebbe lasciati liberi.

Lo baciò, le bocche unite con così tanta forza che per un secondo fece male. E poi il dolore lasciò il posto al piacere. Cominciò dove le loro labbra si incontravano, raccolto momentaneamente nella cavità dello stomaco, e per poi rimbalzare fino alle dita dei piedi.

Harry si animò come un fiore che protende i propri petali verso il sole. Chiuse le mani attorno al maglione di Louis e avvicinò quanto più possibile i loro corpi. Sospirò nella sua bocca e facendo scaturire una fiammata sotto la pelle di Louis, accendendo ogni pezzo di ossa e midollo. Ogni nervo nel suo corpo si trasformò in strisce di polvere da sparo.

Con la presa sul bavero di Louis, Harry lo spinse contro il bancone opposto incastrandolo contro di esso. Louis fece scivolare le mani lungo la sua ampia schiena, trascinando le sue unghie lungo la calda distesa che era in quel momento la sua pelle. Spinse le mani subito sotto la cintura per ricoprire con i palmi la carne del culo di Harry, e Harry rispose a quel gesto con un gemito.

Louis lo costrinse a tornare contro il bancone, dove si scontrarono così forte che quasi gli armadietti tremarono. Si scostò dalla sua bocca per succhiare affamato la pelle della gola di Harry. Le mani di Harry andarono al culo di Louis, spingendoselo più vicino, le gambe allargate per lui.

Louis aprì i bottoni della camicia a quadri di Harry e gliela tirò giù lungo le spalle, lasciandola cadere a terra. Raggiunse l'orlo della maglietta nera che Harry indossava sotto e sollevò anche quella, lentamente come se fosse stordito.

Il busto di Harry sembrava essere stato scolpito nel marmo. Stava già sudando, donando bagliore alla pelle, sotto la luce delle candele accese. Le loro bocche si incontrarono di nuovo, denti che si scontravano, labbra livide. Harry tirò la maglietta di Louis così brutalmente che quasi la strappò. Louis se la tolse e la gettò via, la bocca tornò di nuovo a quella di Harry, poi scivolò sul suo collo, giungendo alla spalla per morderla.

"Louis," mormorò Harry. "Per favore."

Louis si ritrasse e lo guardò, ansimando come alla ricerca di aria. Aspettò finché gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono e i loro sguardi si incontrarono. Si chiese se il bisogno fosse scritto sul suo viso, come era scritto nella bocca umida di Harry e nella pelle arrossata. Si allontanò con un respiro costante.

"Porta il vino", disse.

Stava per divorarlo. Lo avrebbe avuto quella notte per dessert. E forse più tardi per uno spuntino di mezzanotte. E anche al mattino. Il pasto preferito di Louis del giorno era la colazione. E sarebbe stato anche quello di Harry.

Se Louis avesse avuto il permesso di possederlo, sarebbe stato scrupoloso a riguardo.

Harry allungò la mano per prendere la bottiglia di vino e seguì Louis nel soggiorno.

"Voglio che aspetti sul divano per me," disse Louis. "Vado a cercare preservativi e lubrificante."

"A sinistra accanto al mobiletto, ultimo cassetto in basso," suggerì Harry.

Louis ebbe qualche difficoltà a allontanarsi da lui. Lo guardò cominciando a sbottonarsi i pantaloni, a bocca asciutta.

Fece un passo indietro, continuando a guardare Harry che spingeva i pantaloni e le mutande giù lungo le  gambe lunghe e li spingeva via. Gli occhi di Louis tornarono al sul suo corpo nudo, la punta umida del suo cazzo, cominciò a curvarsi verso il soffitto. "Louis, per favore." Sembrava rauco.

Louis rilasciò un respiro, uno che fece affossare tutto il petto verso l'interno. "Sul divano," ripeté, prima di voltarsi. Stava cercando di essere calmo a riguardo. Non perché fosse particolarmente interessato a sembrare calmo, ma perché anni prima, Harry si dimenava sempre. E lui voleva sul serio che si contorcesse dal piacere.

Ciononostante, quando fu fuori dalla visuale di Harry, fece una folle corsa verso la camera da letto. Trovò i preservativi e il lubrificante proprio dove Harry gli aveva detto che sarebbero stati, e si affrettò a tornare indietro, rallentando prima di entrare in scena, facendo un profondo respiro per calmarsi.

Harry era steso sul divano come gli era stato chiesto, con un braccio gettato sugli occhi. L'altro al suo fianco, la mano stretta in un pugno. Era molto più duro di quanto lo fosse quando Louis lo aveva lasciato, la corona del suo cazzo, quasi viola, rilasciava liquido pre-seminale tra i due allori tatuati sul suo stomaco.

Louis gettò i preservativi sul tavolino da caffè e il suono fece sobbalzare Harry. Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, sembrava pronto a scappare. Louis non avrebbe permesso che ciò accadesse.

Appoggiò il lubrificante con un tonfo sul tavolo e si avvicinò al divano, affondando un ginocchio nel cuscino. Mise le mani a coppa sulla mascella di Harry e si sporse in avanti e Harry non si oppose affatto. Toccò il dorso della mano di Louis e lasciò che lo baciasse, lo ricambiò finché Louis non iniziò a leccarlo in profondità nella sua bocca.

Louis si sistemò tra le ginocchia di Harry. Al più piccolo contatto, Harry gemeva.

"Quando è successo?" Chiese Louis, facendo scivolare la mano sul petto solido di Harry. "Sei sempre stato bello, lo so. Ma tu sei fottutamente ... stupendo ora. Com'è successo? "

Harry smise di mordersi il labbro per parlare, lasciandolo rosso e livido. "Hai smesso di prestare attenzione." Disse, sembrando triste per mezzo secondo.

"Non è vero," Louis allungò la mano per prendere la bottiglia di vino sul tavolino accanto a loro, avvolgendo una mano attorno al collo freddo. "È impossibile distogliere lo sguardo da te. Sei l'unica cosa che valga la pena guardare. "

Si portò la bottiglia alla bocca e ne prese un grande sorso. Gli occhi di Harry erano concentrati sulla sua gola, le sue labbra socchiuse, gli occhi velati. Louis tirò via la bottiglia e si asciugò il dorso della mano con la bocca. Poi si inclinò in avanti e una sottile fontanella di liquido scuro fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra. Harry sobbalzò leggermente quando il liquido incontrò la sua pelle e iniziò a correre giù al centro del suo stomaco. Louis si sporse e bevve dagli addominali.

"Louis, cazzo," ansimò Harry, spingendo i fianchi verso l'alto. Louis premette il palmo della sua mano contro lo stomaco di Harry, cercando di tenerlo fermo mentre gli fece scivolare la lingua lungo il corpo. Aveva un sapore dolce e salato, la sua pelle così calda quasi bruciava. Louis evitò accuratamente il suo cazzo, anche se lo vide sussultare e sorrise.

"Per favore, per favore, per favore," balbettò Harry. Louis unì le loro bocche per calmarlo.

" _Questo_  è un buon vino," disse Louis. "Ha un sapore ancora migliore su di te."

Finalmente si schiacciò contro di lui, l'attrito fu così eccitante da far gemere Harry e tirare un calcio di riflesso. Il rumore del vetro che si frantumava sul pavimenti di legno duro fece sobbalzare la testa di Louis.

"Cazzo," ansimò Harry. "Merda. Era il vino quello?"

Louis lanciò un'occhiata dietro le proprie spalle. "Certo che lo era. Che peccato. Devi stare più attento, amore ", disse.

"Dovrei... dovrei pulirlo," disse Harry, senza convinzione.

Louis canticchiò il proprio assenso ma rimase dov'era, facendo scorrere le sue dita leggermente appiccicose attorno alla coscia di Harry, tirandosela alla vita.

"E' finito sul tappeto?" Chiese Harry.

Louis inclinò la testa oltre il bordo del divano per vedere. "No."

"Bene. Dai, Louis," disse Harry chiudendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Louis.

Louis scoppiò a ridere contro la pelle umida del suo collo, spingendo di nuovo i suoi fianchi contro Harry. Harry gli rispose con un debole gemito, chiudendo le gambe più strettamente attorno alla vita di Louis. Louis fece scontrare i loro cazzi, il suo ancora coperto dal materiale sottile dei suoi joggers. Harry succhiò il lobo di Louis e ansimò. "Così fottutamente vicino."

Louis si allungò tra di loro per spingere verso il basso l'orlo dei propri pantaloni da jogging. Harry capì immediatamente e aiutò a tirarli giù con le mani e i piedi, abbastanza da esporre il cazzo di Louis. Louis rotolò di nuovo tra le sue gambe, gemendo con Harry quando i loro cazzi si scontrarono. Era passato troppo tempo.

Harry appoggiò la testa contro il cuscino del divano, i suoi occhi si chiusero, le sue unghie affondarono nella parte bassa della schiena di Louis. Louis si ritrasse quando sentì il calore che si riversava tra loro, semplicemente per guardare l'orgasmo di Harry, il suo cazzo che si contraeva sullo stomaco. La vista più fenomenale del mondo. Strinse il suo stesso cazzo malamente.

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono quando Louis gli prese la parte posteriore del ginocchio e premette un bacio all'interno della coscia morbida. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, con gli occhi che rimbalzavano ovunque potessero. Notò che il colore che sbocciava sulle guance di Harry, aveva qualcosa a che fare con quello.

Passò il naso sull'inguine di Harry quando arrivò lì, respirando l'odore intenso del suo coito. Leccò la punta sensibile del cazzo, che ancora colava sul suo stomaco. Harry tremò mentre Louis lavorava, leccando e succhiando la sua pelle ripulendola.

"Vieni qui, Louis. Per favore," sussurrò Harry quando finì, passando le dita attraverso la frangia di Louis. Louis si riallacciò immediatamente al suo corpo e si lasciò trascinare nel bacio che Harry stava cercando. Lasciò che unisse le loro bocche per un po'. Quando allungò la mano per raggiungere il suo cazzo, Louis tirò indietro i fianchi. "Lasciami..." iniziò a lamentarsi Harry.

"Non ancora," disse Louis. "Non ho ancora finito con te."

Gli occhi di Harry si oscurarono di nuovo.

"Ti fidi di me?" Chiese Louis. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto. Non era il momento e non poteva fingere che il modo in cui Harry esitò non gli facesse male. Quando fece per rispondere, Louis lo interruppe, "Dovrai farlo."

Harry annuì, facendo uscire il labbro inferiore da sotto i denti, e mormorò, "Qualunque cosa tu voglia."

"Voglio solo che tu ti senta bene. Questo è tutto ciò che desidero," disse Louis. "Questo è tutto."

"E tu?" Chiese Harry. "Non pensi che voglia che anche tu ti senta bene?"

Louis sorrise. "C'è tempo. Saremo qui tutta la notte", lo rassicurò. "Girati."

Harry esitò di nuovo. Gli era sempre piaciuto vedere la faccia di Louis mentre scopavano. Louis gli diede una leggera pacca sulla coscia. "Dai, tesoro," disse tirandosi maggiormente indietro. "Ti piacerà. Te lo prometto."

Harry si spinse sui gomiti e poi si girò, il suo piccolo culo si inarcò in aria. Peccato per il vino. Louis lo avrebbe sorseggiato dal solco nella spina dorsale di Harry o dalla piega del suo culo se avesse potuto. Invece, premette un bacio sulla sua schiena e sorrise quando Harry sobbalzò.

"Adesso ti mangerò, okay?" Gli disse Louis, spargendo baci lungo la schiena.

Pensò che Harry avesse annuito con la testa, ma non era abbastanza. Louis morse la natica sinistra di Harry. "Va bene?" Chiese di nuovo.

"Sì. Per favore," mormorò Harry, la sua voce attutita dal cuscino del divano su cui premeva il volto, per lo più nascosto alla sua vista.

Louis strinse le mani su entrambi i lati del sedere di Harry e gli separò le natiche. Partì dal suo coccige e trascinò la lingua verso il basso. Un tremito cominciò a diffondersi lungo tutto il corpo di Harry, come se fosse sincronizzato con la planata della lingua di Louis. Leccò l'entrata di Harry, continuando il suo percorso finché non raggiunse le sue palle e le succhiò nella bocca.

Lo fece di nuovo fino a quando i fianchi di Harry iniziarono ad affondare nel divano perché non riusciva a reggersi in piedi. Louis lo fece per lui, le sue dita fissate attorno alla vita di Harry. Louis premette la bocca attorno al buco di Harry e si spinse in avanti con la lingua. Harry gemette, affondando la faccia nel divano per silenziare il suono, stringendo le dita in un pugno e poi flettendole verso l'esterno come una stella.

Louis lasciò che la saliva si raccogliesse sulla lingua e lecco a fondo Harry. "Lascia che ti senta," disse, mentre spingeva il pollice oltre l'anello di muscoli. Harry non soffocò il suono che emise in quel momento.

Louis parlava molto durante il sesso. Aveva una bocca oscena con lui, ogni volta che lo scopava.

Al contrario, Harry parlava a malapena a meno che non stesse scongiurando o rispondendo a domande o invocando il nome di Louis. Ma era rumoroso in un modo diverso. Ansimava e gemeva e si lamentava e piagnucolava così liberamente, così... in modo così sconcio. Louis lo aveva registrato una volta prima di partire per una pausa da un loro tour, così avrebbe avuto una colonna sonora per le seghe di mezzanotte.

Harry gemette per lui, forte e a lungo, e spinse indietro i fianchi.

"Ecco, piccolo", disse Louis. "Scommetto che ti piacerebbe cavalcare la mia lingua."

"Cazzo sì. Lo farei," Harry si strozzò. Louis lo premiò per quello, spingendo il pollice un po' più a fondo, appena oltre la nocca. Non era molto, ma Harry era ancora asciutto e anche se il lubrificante si trovava lì vicino, Louis non lo prese. Il leggero bruciore che Harry sentiva, mentre Louis gli spingeva il pollice dentro, doveva essere accettabile, dal momento che gemeva più forte e portava i fianchi verso Louis.

Louis estrasse il pollice, e il gemito di Harry per il distacco, si interruppe quando lo sostituì con la lingua. Si spinse dentro di lui, tirandogli i fianchi per convincere Harry a dondolarsi di nuovo contro di lui. E lo fece. Anche nel delirio procurato dal piacere, sapeva cosa voleva Louis.

Louis non sapeva da quanto tempo lo stava facendo, leccarlo. Sembrava come se non potesse stancarsi di farlo. Quando pensava alle poche volte che lo avevano fatto prima, non riusciva a ricordare di aver mai voluto smettere.

Harry si sentì tremare quando Louis si fermò, con la mano tesa e aggrovigliata nei capelli di Louis. Sembrava quasi che stesse piangendo o forse ridendo o cantando... chi poteva davvero saperlo con quel ragazzo?

"Per favore..." mormorò Harry.

Louis si staccò, leccandosi le labbra. "Per favore cosa?"

Harry lo guardò, con la testa ancora premuta contro il divano. I suoi occhi erano umidi e con le palpebre pesanti. "Fottimi," mormorò, anche se sembrò una domanda. Il che era assurdo. Non c'era bisogno di chiedere e non dovette ripeterlo a Louis due volte.

Louis stappò il lubrificante e si è bagnato le dita. Ricominciò con il pollice, sfregando l'entrata di Harry e facendo un po' di pressione. Con la mano libera, cercò il preservativo.

Passò al dito indice e spinse delicatamente dentro di lui, chinandosi per baciarlo attorno al dito. "Un così bel buco," mormorò. "Sei così bello ovunque." Premette un po' più a fondo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, le orecchie tese, in ascolto ai suoni che Harry faceva. Baciò il gonfiore liscio del suo sedere. "Adoro guardarti."

Harry inclinò la testa contro il divano, tenendo gli occhi su di lui per quanto l'angolazione glielo permettesse. "Un altro", esalò. "Posso prenderlo."

Louis non aveva dentro di lui ancora nemmeno un dito intero. Ma fu obbligato, ad entrare con due dita la volta successiva in cui lo penetrò. Harry fece oscillare i fianchi contro le sue dita, mormorando parole senza senso sui cuscini del divano, mordendosi il labbro abbastanza forte da farlo sanguinare. Louis non sarebbe stato sorpreso di scoprire che gli aveva lanciato un incantesimo.

Lentamente, aggiunse un altro dito agli altri due, ma fu Harry a fottersi da solo contro di loro, perfettamente contento di continuare a spingere il culo verso la mano di Louis, facendo un ottimo lavoro nel prepararsi. Louis sedeva incantato e immobile, le labbra socchiuse e la testa che annuiva ogni volta che Harry si dondolava all'indietro e spingeva le dita di Louis contro la propria prostata.

All'improvviso Harry si staccò, ruotando i fianchi verso il basso. Si voltò verso Louis, il suo corpo arrossato luccicava di sudore, il petto si sollevò, il suo cazzo si gonfiò di nuovo e rimbalzò leggermente contro la pancia. "Vuoi fottermi adesso," disse lui burbero.

Louis si prese un momento per riprendere fiato, sentendosi come se avesse corso una maratona anche se era stato Harry a fare tutto il lavoro. "Così?" Chiese.

Harry scosse la testa. "Lasciati cavalcare."

Il cuore di Louis fece di nuovo il giro della morte. Si stava stancando del fatto che i suoi organi interni giocassero in modo spericolato. "Sì," disse, trascinandosi contro il divano. "Dai."

"Accanto al fuoco," disse Harry, i suoi occhi scuri e concentrati ora, con rinnovata forza. Si allontanò dal divano. Rapidamente, Louis lo seguì.

Camminarono lungo le estremità opposte del tavolino e si incontrarono davanti al camino, le loro labbra si unirono immediatamente, succhiando reciprocamente le bocche calde per lunghi e teneri minuti. Affondarono nel tappeto, come se si stessero sciogliendo per il calore del fuoco scoppiettante. Harry spinse Louis sulla schiena e si arrampicò sopra di lui. Louis si mise il preservativo che aveva lasciato cadere a terra.

"Per così tanto tempo," mormorò Harry, la sua voce un sussurro. "Ho voluto questo per così tanto tempo."

Si rifiutò di guardare Louis dopo averlo detto. E Louis non lo costrinse a farlo. Osservò Harry raggiungerlo, il suo cuore cominciò a battere un po' più veloce quando la sua mano scivolò attorno a lui. Tra circa due secondi, sarebbe stato nascosto nel calore perfetto del suo culo.

Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Harry. "Quando sei pronto."

"Sono pronto ora," rispose immediatamente Harry. Si alzò e andò giù, abbastanza da spingere la punta del cazzo di Louis oltre la propria apertura. Si fermò per un momento, con le sopracciglia corrugate per la concentrazione, la bocca socchiusa.

Si leccò le labbra e scese un po' più a fondo, stringendo la mano destra sulla spalla di Louis. Si tirò su un po' e affondò di nuovo, rilasciando un sospiro celestiale. I suoi occhi erano chiusi. A Louis non piaceva affatto ora.

Infilò le mani nei capelli di Harry e tirò. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, ma il suo sguardo rimase sul soffitto. Il suo gemito era diretto verso l'alto. Louis voleva che fosse diretto a lui.

"Guardami," disse Louis.

Harry esitò per una frazione di secondo prima che sbattesse le palpebre e incontrasse gli occhi di Louis.

Louis pensava che fosse solo lui - l'unico ancora stupidamente innamorato. E forse era ancora quello il caso. Ma era sempre stato bravo a leggere Harry. Proprio come Harry era bravo a leggere lui. Si conoscevano troppo bene per nascondere qualcosa nei loro sguardi.

E quando guardò negli occhi di Harry, pensò per la prima volta, che poteva essere così anche per Harry. Harry forse era ancora innamorato di lui.

"Babe..." iniziò Louis. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse dire.

_Facciamolo funzionare? Proviamo di nuovo? Ti amo. Sono innamorato di te. Voglio riprovarci_.

Lui non lo sapeva davvero. Ma voleva dire qualcosa.

"Non farlo", disse Harry, la sua voce piccola. I suoi occhi erano di nuovo umidi, ma Louis sospettava che fosse per una ragione diversa. Quando non erano per la gioia o per il piacere, le lacrime di Harry si manifestavano sempre come un dolore fisico nel petto di Louis.

Non voleva che piangesse. Ma voleva risposte. Ne aveva bisogno. "Perché no?"

Harry scosse la testa, i suoi capelli cadevano sul suo viso. Sospirò, spingendoli indietro. "Roviniamo sempre tutto, Louis. Sempre. Non voglio rovinare anche questo."

La frustrazione di Louis si scatenò. "Intendi me?  _Io_ , mando sempre a puttane ogni cosa. "

"No, noi. Entrambi. Per favore, Louis. Non farlo", mormorò Harry. "Per favore."

Louis era così tentato di continuare a insistere, a chiedere le parole che Harry si rifiutava di dire. Ma Harry lo stava supplicando in silenzio, stringendo le spalle di Louis. Si sporse in avanti e spinse le loro bocche a unirsi e lo implorò ancora con l'urgenza della sua lingua. "Per favore", disse di nuovo, quando si staccò.

Louis non disse niente, non aveva niente da dire. Premette la mano contro l'anca di Harry, spingendolo a muoversi. E Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo, i suoi occhi si chiusero di nuovo mentre si dondolava in avanti.

Louis si sdraiò contro il tappeto, il fuoco che scricchiolava accanto alla sua testa, gettava luce danzante sulla pelle luccicante di Harry. Harry premette le mani sul tappeto a entrambi i lati della testa di Louis e mosse i fianchi con la stessa velocità delle fiamme ardenti.

A poco a poco, i loro movimenti divennero furiosi. Lo schiocco dei fianchi di Harry era diventato più forte, allo stesso modo lo divennero ognuna delle spinte che dava Louis in risposta. Harry affondò le unghie nel petto di Louis come per marchiarlo. Louis fece lo stesso nei fianchi morbidi di Harry. Louis spinse il bacino verso l'alto, cercando di trasmettere tutta la frustrazione, l'ansia e la confusione che sentiva.

Cercando di dire ad Harry che lo amava con una sorta di intensità che rivaleggiava sulla tempesta esterna. Cercando di dirgli che anche lui lo odiava per tutti gli anni che aveva dovuto trascorrere senza di lui. Anche se non era colpa di Harry.

Gli occhi gli bruciavano ma era troppo concentrato sul ragazzo sopra di sé per preoccuparsi quando sentì le lacrime cominciare a scendere. Sentì il pollice di Harry sulla guancia e rivolse il suo viso al tocco. Harry gli baciò il viso umido e poi le sue labbra incontrarono quelle di Louis, calme e calde, il sapore della lingua con una lieve sfumatura di salato derivante dalle sue lacrime o dalle lacrime di Harry o di entrambi. Harry si tirò indietro per scuotere i fianchi in avanti e indietro, gli occhi fissi su Louis, che splendeva e bruciava di bisogno.

Louis non sapeva più cosa provare. Ma sentiva tutto, ogni cosa buona e cattiva, e tutto ciò su cui avevano mentito - si gonfiava all'interno del petto, minacciando di aprirsi un varco attraverso di lui.

"Cazzo," grugnì, sollevando di nuovo i fianchi proprio mentre Harry spingeva i suoi verso il basso. La testa di Harry fu buttata di nuovo all'indietro, la sua bocca si aprì a un pianto doloroso e lamentoso.

"Sei così bello. Sei così fottutamente bello," balbettò Louis. Non aveva mai balbettato. Non era diventato il re delle chiacchiere sporche balbettando. Tuttavia, non riusciva a smettere "Ho mentito sul distogliere lo sguardo. A volte lo faccio, sì. Devo. Perché mi sento debole, H. Intendo sul serio. Ti guardo e, a volte, mi sento debole. "

"Louis..." si lamentò Harry. La sua voce era spezzata quando lo disse di nuovo. "Louis."

_Sono qui_. Avrebbe voluto dire Louis _. Sono qui. E non ho me ne vorrò mai andare_. Invece, lo incitò. "Basta così, piccolo. Voglio che tu venga adesso," disse, trascinando la mano sul petto di Harry. "Mi piacerebbe vederti venire. L'ho sognato."

Louis gli prese tra le dita il capezzolo destro. Si sollevò per avvolgerglielo con la bocca. Harry piagnucolò, inserendo la mano tra i capelli di Louis. Il suo alito fu solo un brivido, il modo in cui cambiò, giusto prima di venire. Louis allungò una mano tra loro e lo accarezzò, catturando il capezzolo tra i denti. Harry si fermò, mordendo la spalla di Louis. Si rovesciò tra di loro e tra le dita di Louis.

Spinse Louis contro il tappeto e continuò a dondolare i fianchi. Appiattì il palmo della mano sul petto di Louis e prese quella di Louis coperta dal suo stesso sperma. Gli occhi di Louis tremarono quando Harry avvolse le labbra attorno alle sue dita e succhiò.

"Dio, Harry- Io sono-" Louis provò a parlare e poi a respirare ma tutto ciò che gli uscì fu un sussulto. "Baby, io sono-"

Chi sapeva cosa stesse cercando di dire? Non ebbe mai la possibilità di saperlo. Tutto esplose a quel punto. Strinse gli occhi chiusi, la testa inclinata all'indietro, la bocca aperta in un debole grido. Harry appoggiò la testa accanto a quella di Louis, mentre i fianchi continuavano compiere movimenti circolari, lavorando per fargli raggiungere l'orgasmo. Il suo respiro soffiava sulla pelle di Louis, il suo cuore batteva rapidamente dove i loro petti erano premuti insieme.

"Cazzo," borbottò Louis, stringendo i fianchi di Harry, abbandonandosi al momento finale del suo orgasmo. Harry rallentò fino a fermarsi, il corpo tremante. Louis gli premette un bacio sulla guancia, gli occhi chiusi. "Gesù," mormorò. "E' stato-"

"Concordo," disse Harry, la sua voce attutita. La sua risata fu aria tiepida sulla pelle febbrile di Louis. Con un leggero grugnito, sollevò i fianchi e scivolò via da lui, sulla propria schiena. Rimasero lì, in un silenzio carico, sbattendo gli occhi assonnati verso il soffitto con le travi di legno. 

"Muoio di sonno," mormorò Harry, voltandosi verso di lui. Il pollice sfiorò la guancia di Louis, tracciando forse il percorso delle lacrime. I loro occhi si incontrarono e si incresparono agli angoli quando sorrisero.

Louis si avvicinò per far passare il braccio attorno alla vita di Harry. Harry lasciò un bacio sul suo bicipite, sulle sue clavicole e alla base del suo collo. Si stava abbandonando alla stanchezza. Louis lo capì appena dalla tensione della sua bocca.

Cominciò a pettinare via i capelli dagli occhi di Harry. Lo baciò con fermezza sulla sua fronte e fece scorrere lentamente la mano lungo la schiena di Harry. "Dovresti dormire, amore."

Harry annuì, le palpebre cadenti. Teneva le dita premute sulla mascella di Louis, tamburellandole leggermente. Disse qualcosa, la sua voce si addolcì, affievolendosi gradualmente.

"Cosa?" Disse Louis, il suo sorriso segnato dall'incontenibile tenerezza che gli suscitava quella scena.

"Quando la neve si fermerà," mormorò Harry. "... dovremmo fare un pupazzo di neve".

Louis lo guardò incuriosito, gli occhi che rimbalzavano qua e là sul viso rilassata di Harry. Per un istante, sembrò che avesse sedici anni. E sembrava proprio così. "Dovremmo," disse Louis alla fine con una dolce risata.

"O una donna delle nevi (1)", aggiunse Harry. "Di nome..."

"Susan Boyle," suggerì Louis.

Gli occhi di Harry si aprirono un po' di più. La sua fossetta apparve sulla guancia. Soffiò una risata. "Sì. Sì, una donna delle nevi di nome Susan Boyle," mormorò. I suoi occhi si chiusero ancora una volta. "Facciamolo."

Louis gli baciò di nuovo la fronte, massaggiandogli la schiena con fermezza. "Va bene."

"Sogni d'oro, Lou," sospirò Harry.

Louis premette il naso contro i capelli di Harry, lo strinse a sé e inspirò il suo profumo profondamente. "Anche tu, amore."

Aspettò finché sentì il suo respiro regolarizzarsi e la sua espressione allentarsi. Lo lasciò per prendere un asciugamano bagnato e tornò a pulire il suo corpo.

Con una torcia infilata sotto il mento, si occupò della bottiglia di vino rotta, cercando con cura pezzi di vetro e spazzandoli via. Avrebbero dovuto farlo meglio di nuovo, al mattino.

Mise via il cibo in contenitori di plastica, sperando che il frigorifero tornasse a funzionare prima che il duro lavoro di Harry andasse sprecato. Riempì la ciotola di Neon con acqua fresca. Spense le candele in cucina, tranne una, afferrò i cuscini dal divano e tornò al tappeto accanto a Harry. Poi si sistemò di nuovo accanto a lui, gettando una trapunta sui loro corpi, rimboccandola contro il suo corpo.

Si addormentò guardandolo, quasi temendo di chiudere gli occhi per paura che Harry al suo risveglio, fosse sparito.

Per anni si era detto che aveva fatto la cosa giusta lasciando Harry. Ma ora, non riusciva a capire perché diavolo avesse rinunciato a quel ragazzo.

 

***

One Direction ~  _Love You Goodbye_

 

_Agosto 2013_

Erano le 6 e lui era sveglio, guardò la luce del mattino farsi più forte e penetrare a poco a poco attraverso le tende dell'albergo. Era un miracolo che si fosse addormentato dopo tutto. Il letto di Zayn non era meno confortevole del suo, a parte il fatto che Harry non c'era.

L'iPhone di Zayn iniziò a suonare esattamente alle 8 del mattino. Ma non si mosse. Sapevano tutti che Zayn doveva premere il tasto "rimanda" almeno tre volte prima di riuscire a convincersi a scendere dal letto.

Louis scivolò giù dalla poltrona vicino alla finestra. Spense l'allarme e diede una gomitata a Zayn. "Hey."

"Altri cinque minuti", borbottò Zayn. Gli occhi di Louis bruciavano. Li asciugò velocemente, inspirando profondamente. "Per favore, dimmi che non ho rotto con Harry la scorsa notte," espirò.

Zayn rimase in silenzio per un momento, per così tanto tempo che Louis pensò si fosse addormentato di nuovo. Poi girò la testa nel cuscino e i loro occhi si incontrarono. "L'hai fatto," disse, la sua voce addormentata. "Almeno questo è quello che mi hai detto."

"Cazzo," Louis lasciò andare la fronte contro il palmo della propria mano.

"Puoi sistemare tutto, amico," disse Zayn, sedendosi. Si massaggiò i suoi occhi assonnati. "Hai solo bisogno di parlargli oggi. Subito dopo colazione. Non rimandare."

Louis scosse la testa. "Gliel'ho promesso, cazzo."

"Gli hai promesso cosa?"

Louis non riusciva a parlare. Aveva promesso a Harry un sacco di cose. Che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato. Che sarebbero invecchiati insieme. Loro contro il mondo, sempre, non importa cosa sarebbe accaduto. E lui non aveva mantenuto la sua parola.

Il telefono sul comodino squillò. Zayn lo prese al volo.

"Arriviamo," disse immediatamente. Fece una pausa. "Io e Louis. Va tutto bene, si. Va bene, ci vediamo. "

"Non non me la sento di fare colazione ora," disse Louis. "Per nulla."

Zayn sospirò mentre si trascinava fuori dal letto. "Vuoi parlare con Haz, sì?"

"È lì?"

"Liam non lo ha detto. Ma questa sarebbe una buona occasione per scoprirlo. Se è ancora nella stanza, puoi tornare su e parlargli. "

Louis annuì, continuando a camminare. Sì, ok. Aveva senso. Poteva... forse c'era un modo in cui avrebbe potuto sistemare il casino che aveva fatto. Avrebbero potuto parlare e forse vedere un consulente o qualcosa del genere. Un consulente di coppia. Oppure Louis avrebbe potuto semplicemente preparargli una tazza di tè e fargli un massaggio alla schiena, magari fargli un pompino. Quello aveva sempre aggiustato le cose.

"Ok," sospirò. "Colazione e poi parlerò con lui."

"Sì," Zayn gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e si diresse verso il bagno. "Forse anche una doccia, amico. Puzzi."

Louis si annusò la sua camicia. "Fanculo. Sì, ok. Doccia. Colazione. Harry."

Fece una doccia dopo che Zayn finì di lavarsi i denti e si infilò degli abiti presi in prestito: mutande, maglietta semplice e pantaloni sportivi grigi. Si rimise le sue Toms, lasciarono la stanza d'albergo e si avviarono verso l'ascensore.

Lanciò un'occhiata verso la camera d'albergo sua e di Harry, desiderando di avere la visione a raggi X per vedere se fosse lì, saltare la colazione e sistemare le cose ora. Già sentiva di aver rimandato troppo a lungo.

Uscirono dall'ascensore al secondo piano ed entrarono nel salotto privato dove venivano servite la colazioni ogni mattina. Harry non era lì. Louis continuò verso il tavolo perché forse, ci  _sperava_ , stava per scendere.

Cominciò a mettersi le uova nel piatto mentre una persona dello staff gli riempiva la tazza di tè. Louis fece un ceno con la testa e ringraziò aggiungendo un po' di latte.

Solo allora realizzò che Niall lo stava guardando dall'altra parte del tavolo, senza sorridere. Le sopracciglia di Louis si incresparono. Mescolò il suo tè e ne bevve un sorso. "Cosa?" Chiese infine, infastidito. Dove cazzo era Harry?

"Niente, amico," disse Niall, prendendo un morso del suo pane tostato.

Liam guardò avanti e indietro tra loro. "Allora, dov'è Harry?"

Buon uomo. Ora tutti erano sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. Liam lo stava guardando e Louis non aveva risposte per lui. Stava per dirlo. Niall lo interruppe.

"È partito stamattina."

Louis sbatté le palpebre guardando le uova e i suoi occhi si spalancarono, rotondi come pianeti, congelati su Niall. Il respiro sembrava essersi congelato nei polmoni.

"Cosa... perché?" Chiese Liam. Diresse la domanda a Louis. Perché non avrebbe dovuto?

Louis non disse nulla, continuò a guardare Niall.

"Era a pezzi la scorsa notte," disse Niall. "Aveva bisogno di andare a casa."

Di nuovo, Liam guardò Louis. Ma a quel punto, Louis aveva la testa tra le mani, gli occhi che pungevano. "Cazzo..." ansimò. "Oh, cazzo."

Liam fece altre domande a cui Louis non rispose, mentre Niall era seduto lì in silenzio e faceva finta di non essere incazzato con lui. E quando alla fine spiegò, confessò di aver rotto con Harry, Zayn lo abbracciò e gli disse che era tutto a posto.

A giudicare dallo sguardo sulla faccia di Niall, sicuramente non era così.

Liam suggerì di chiamarlo. Niall disse loro che non avrebbe funzionato. Harry era andato a casa a fare le valigie, per poi ripartire. Per dove? Niall non lo sapeva. Harry gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe aggiornato quando avrebbe potuto.

Le chiamate al telefono di Harry passarono direttamente alla segreteria telefonica. La risposta di Gemma al messaggio di Louis fu di "dargli spazio".

Anne consigliò lo stesso.

"Tempo" disse sua madre. "Ha bisogno di tempo. Ne avete bisogno entrambi."

Come si scoprì più tardi quella sera, Harry era d'accordo. Rispose al telefono e rimase in silenzio per diversi secondi prima di schiarirsi la voce e dire "Ciao".

Louis si afflosciò sul pavimento della propria camera da letto, allacciando il braccio attorno alle ginocchia. "Harry..." disse. "Dove sei?"

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. "Sono andato via giusto per un po'. Farò un viaggio."

"Ok", sussurrò Louis. "Ok, bene. Quando tornerai a casa?"

"Non lo so. Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per me stesso," disse Harry.

"Okay," disse di nuovo Louis, rosicchiandosi il labbro. "Allora quando torni a casa, possiamo parlare, forse? Riguardo a noi. Ho detto alcune cose l'altra sera- Harry, io ti..."

"Louis," disse velocemente Harry, la sua voce strideva come una tubatura arrugginita. "Avevi ragione... riguardo noi. Del fatto che non siamo pronti. Non so se lo saremo mai. E adesso, siamo veleno... l'uno per l'altro, come hai detto tu. "

"Harry, ero ubriaco. Per favore," disse Louis concitatamente. "Fammi venire da te. Ne parleremo, ok? Parliamone..."

"Per favore, per favore non farlo. Avevi ragione," disse Harry. Stava di nuovo piangendo, come dimostravano i rantoli che si sentivano tra le sue parole. "Devo andare ora, Louis. Mi dispiace. Non è colpa tua. Avevi ragione."

Tempo, Louis ricordò, era quello di cui avevano bisogno.

Gliene avrebbe lasciato tutto quello di cui Harry avrebbe avuto bisogno. Ma i giorni si trasformarono in mesi. L'estate divenne autunno e l'autunno sfumò nell'inverno. Il loro terzo album fu un enorme successo e Louis non si era mai sentito così tanto un fallimento. Il suo compleanno, Natale, Capodanno volarono come pagine sfarfallanti di un libro. Il sole si alzava e lasciava ripetutamente il posto alla luna mentre viaggiavano e cantavano, scrivevano, cantavano e ancora cantavano. Dell'amore e del per sempre. E un milione di altre cose che non esistevano più.

Louis divenne indifferente, cinico. Smise di piangere. Smise di ferirsi e accettò la pessima condizione della sua vita amorosa, per quello che era. Sentì l'odio radicarsi in quelle parti di lui che erano rimaste più danneggiate, congelando le proprie ferite e rendendole insensibili.

L'aveva lasciato andare.

Harry, che per tanto tempo aveva spronato Louis a essere migliore e a fare meglio, a conquistare l'intero mondo del cazzo, se lo avesse desiderato. Harry, aveva stregato Louis fin dall'inizio. Harry, la sua casa, il suo unico vero amore, la ragione forse per la quale esisteva quell'amore in primo luogo.

Lo aveva lasciato andare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note traduzione:   
> (1) donna delle nevi: in inglese pupazzo di neve si dice snowman, mentre il suo equivalente al femminile è snow woman, donna delle nevi appunto.


	5. Capitolo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordo che questa storia non mi appartiene ma è una traduzione di To the Ends of the Earth di stylinsoncity

 

~ Harry ~

OneRepublic ~  _Something I Need_

 

_Gennaio 2016_

Harry non riusciva ancora ad alzarsi. La sua schiena e il sedere erano più doloranti di quanto avrebbe mai potuto ricordarli, anche dopo tutto il canottaggio e il taglio del legname che aveva praticato ultimamente. Ma il dolore era bello. Proprio il tipo [di dolore] che aveva bramato.

Passò le dita tra i peli al centro del petto di Louis. Guardò la sua mano alzarsi e abbassarsi insieme a ciascuno dei suoi respiri profondi e tracciò la curva della sua mascella.

Quando le cose avevano incominciato ad andare male, Harry aveva vissuto per quei momenti di pace al mattino. Sembravano opportunità per ricominciare. Anche se non avevano mai funzionato in quel modo.

Premette un leggero bacio sulla guancia di Louis e poi strinse i denti per il dolore, e alzò per farsi una doccia.

Non più di cinque minuti dopo bussarono alla porta del bagno. Harry si allontanò dal getto d'acqua, asciugandosi gli occhi. Sporse la testa fuori dalla tenda della doccia. "Si?"

"Ho bisogno di fare pipì," disse Louis attraverso la porta.

"Entra, allora" disse Harry, facendo un passo per tornare sotto l'acqua. Sentì la porta aprirsi e i piedi di Louis posarsi delicatamente sul pavimento. Harry sbirciò di nuovo con la testa oltre la tenda della doccia.

Louis indossava solo i pantaloni. C'erano dei lividi rossi su tutto il suo petto da abbinare a quelli presenti sui fianchi di Harry. I loro occhi si incontrarono.

"Non mi hai invitato a fare la doccia," disse Louis, in piedi davanti al gabinetto mentre tirò fuori il cazzo. Harry non seppe dire se fosse veramente offeso.

"Stavi dormendo," disse.

"Scuse, scuse", canticchiò Louis. Finì e si diresse al lavandino per lavarsi le mani. Cominciò a lavarsi i denti, inclinando il suo corpo per guardare Harry, il fianco appoggiato contro il bancone. 

"Vuoi entrare?" Disse Harry piano.

Louis scrollò le spalle. Irritante. Harry sbuffò e fece un passo indietro sotto l'acqua roteando gli occhi. Beh, lui la proposta gliel'aveva fatta.

L'acqua del lavandino smise di scorrere e poi la tenda della doccia stridette non appena fu spalancata. Louis, ora privo dei suoi pantaloni, entrò e incontrò lo sguardo di Harry. Per un secondo, si guardarono a vicenda. Louis mise la testa sotto il getto dell'acqua, i suoi capelli si scurirono e si attaccarono alla testa. Li spinse via dagli occhi e poi sorrise.

"Ciao," disse.

Lo stomaco di Harry cadde in picchiata. "Ciao."

"Ti senti bene?" Chiese Louis, mentre allungava la mano verso una delle spugne che stava asciugando sul muro della doccia.

Harry si sentì nervoso, non nervoso in senso stretto, ma come se avesse troppe energie da contenere. Louis non stava chiedendo come si sentisse emotivamente però. Almeno, Harry non lo pensava.

Il modo in cui pose la domanda ricordò a Harry la prima volta che Louis lo aveva scopato. E poi, mentre erano coccolati, Louis gli aveva posto un milione di varianti della stessa domanda:  _ti senti bene? Stai bene? Ti senti male? Ti senti ancora bene?_

"Sì," aveva detto all'epoca. Disse lo stesso ora. Non aggiunse che si sentiva più che bene, che i suoi fianchi e il sedere erano un po' doloranti, ma amava quella sensazione.

"Bene," disse Louis. Si chinò e raccolse il bagnoschiuma di Harry dal pavimento di piastrelle. "Coconut Sunrise", lesse l'etichetta. "Bene allora. Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più adatto a ciò che ti circonda. Come Pine Tree Sunrise o Wood Log (ceppo di legno)."

Harry sbuffò. "Ed è per questo che fai parte di una boy band e non crei prodotti per il corpo."

"Ehi." Louis gli schiaffeggiò la coscia con la spugna.

"Abbiamo cinque profumi in commercio."

"Gesù, hai ragione. Me ne ero completamente dimenticato. Per la nostra prossima fragranza, perché non suggerisci la fragranza del ceppo di legno?" Harry sollevò le sopracciglia, le labbra curvate in un sorriso.

"Non mettermi alla prova. Potrei farlo," disse Louis, dandogli di nuovo uno schiaffo con la spugna. Harry si rannicchiò su se stesso, la sua risatina si mescolò stranamente a un grido.

Ciò, avrebbe dovuto essere imbarazzante, pensò Harry. Ma non lo era. Non sapeva cosa lo avrebbe aspettato una volta che la passione della sera prima si fosse calmata. Ma di certo non era tranquillità quello che provava in quel momento, nudo, mentre faceva la doccia e rideva alla luce del giorno.

Louis iniziò a insaponarsi, facendo scivolare la spugna sul proprio petto e sullo stomaco.

"Posso lavarti i capelli?" Chiese Harry.

"Non posso dire di no," disse Louis con un sorriso, girandosi così da dare la schiena a Harry.

Harry si chinò e afferrò la bottiglia di shampoo. Gli occhi si spostarono sulle cosce di Louis e sul suo sedere. Voleva davvero assaggiarlo. Di tutte le cose che aveva mai fatto a Louis, quella sarebbe potuta essere la sua preferita. In realtà averlo intorno al suo cazzo - anche quello era fantastico. Ma Louis andava completamente fuori di testa quando gli leccava il culo. Qualsiasi forma di provocazione lo avrebbe davvero fatto uscire di testa. Avrebbe imprecato, pianto e supplicato, e Louis non lo implorava quasi mai.

"Hai troppi prodotti per la doccia, questo è il problema," disse Louis, lanciandogli un'occhiata. "Non riesco nemmeno a trovare quello giusto."

Harry roteò gli occhi. "Ce l'ho qui," disse scuotendo la bottiglia. Si raddrizzò dietro di lui e iniziò a massaggiare i capelli di Louis. Strofinò delicatamente dietro le orecchie e vicino alla base del collo. Quando ebbe finito, Louis inclinò la testa all'indietro e lasciò scorrere l'acqua sul cuoio capelluto e sulla schiena, facendo scivolare il sapone sul sedere.

  
"Grazie, amore," disse Louis, rivolgendogli un sorriso da sopra la spalla.

Forse Harry disse "prego." Ma la sua testa era un po' confusa e non riusciva a ricordare. Toccò la parte bassa della schiena di Louis. Si disse, solo per sentire la sua pelle. A Louis non sembrò importare. Non voltò neanche la testa per guardarlo.

Harry strinse la mano attorno all'osso iliaco di Louis e lo tirò un po' più vicino.

Louis vacillò al suo tocco. "Whoa. Stai diventando violento con me, vero?

Harry lo ignorò. Louis era così loquace. Sempre così chiacchierone. Harry voleva solo zittirlo. Premette un bacio sulla spalla di Louis, seguito da un morso. La sua bocca si spostò sul collo di Louis, succhiò duramente un punto in cui aveva lasciato un livido la notte precedente.

Louis tenne la testa china e la inclinò solo un po' per permettere a Harry di accedervi meglio. Anche sotto il getto d'acqua, Harry sentì il suo respiro diventare pesante.

Harry gli sussurrò all'orecchio. "Voglio baciarti."

Louis girò la testa verso di lui, il suo sguardo cadde sulla bocca di Harry. "Allora dovresti," disse, le labbra curve in segno di sfida.

Harry fece scivolare entrambe le braccia intorno alla vita di Louis e lasciò che le loro labbra bagnate scivolassero insieme e che la sua lingua premesse contro quella di Louis. La posizione era strana. Ma in questo modo, il cazzo di Harry colpiva la fessura del sedere di Louis. La spugna cadde dalla presa di Louis con uno schiaffo umido e Louis premette la mano contro il muro della doccia, spingendo il culo contro Harry.

Harry strinse la presa su di lui, il calore si sollevò dalla base della sua spina dorsale. Aprì la bocca per ansimare e succhiare ancora, quasi punendolo, il livido rosso scuro.

Louis allungò la mano e gli afferrò l'anca, avvicinandolo incredibilmente, spingendo il sedere carnoso contro di lui. "Oggi mi fotterai", annunciò.

Il respiro di Harry si spezzò. "Lou..." disse piano.

"Lo vuoi?" Chiese Louis.

"Sì," disse Harry, appoggiando il viso contro il collo di Louis. "Dio, così tanto."

Louis lasciò ricadere la testa contro la spalla di Harry, gli occhi chiusi. "Anch'io" sospirò, rallentando la morsa attorno ai suoi fianchi. Harry resistette al bisogno di piagnucolare. "Non posso aspettare."

"Non devi," disse Harry. Perché Harry era là, più duro del fottuto acciaio, e c'era il sedere di Louis, e Harry era sicuro di avere una bottiglia di lubrificante nell'armadietto sotto il lavandino. Non c'era bisogno di aspettare.

Louis spense la doccia e si liberò dalla presa di Harry, respirava profondamente, i suoi occhi più scuri. "Prima la colazione", disse.

"Non ho fame," disse Harry, le sue labbra si contrassero contro la sua volontà. Cominciò ad avvicinarsi di nuovo, pronto a intrappolare Louis contro il muro della doccia, o a implorarlo. Se avesse pregato abbastanza bene, Louis glielo avrebbe concesso. Almeno, sperava che fosse ancora così.

Louis appiattì la mano sul petto di Harry per fermarlo. Anche quel piccolo contatto fece sentire le ginocchia di Harry deboli. "Qualcuno di noi ce l'ha," disse Louis. "E dovremmo fare quel pupazzo di neve di cui parlavi ieri sera."

Per un secondo, Harry non riuscì a ricordare.

"Susan Boyle," aggiunse Louis.

Quando  _ricordò_ , avrebbe voluto fingere di non averlo fatto, così avrebbero potuto ingurgitare fette di pane tostato e poi continuare a scopare. Ma dato quanto tendeva ad essere insistente Louis, non pensava che avrebbe comunque funzionato.

Louis fece scivolare la mano tra i capelli di Harry e per un secondo lo attirò verso di sé per un altro bacio, un bacio dolorosamente lento, con le lingue che andavano a tempo, così perfetto che a Harry vacillarono le ginocchia, sul punto di crollare in avanti prima di appoggiarsi al muro della doccia.

Louis si allontanò con una risata. "Colazione. Susan Boyle. Poi sarò tuo."

 _Sei già mio_ , voleva dire Harry. Ma non lo fece. Perché la notte scorsa, di fronte al fuoco, quando era effettivamente seduto sul cazzo di Louis, e Louis gli aveva dato l'opportunità di dire tanto, Harry era andato nel panico. Per dire a Louis quello che voleva, per dirgli che lo amava ancora e che li voleva insieme, ora e per sempre.

Pensò che forse aveva visto negli occhi di Louis che non era così solo per lui. Ma il solo pensiero di confessare e di definire tutto questo- Harry aveva pensato che fosse pronto per quello. E ora non ne era così sicuro.

Lasciò Louis allontanarsi da lui e uscire dalla doccia, e poi lo seguì.

 

***

 

Lonelyspeck ~  _All my Skin on the Air_  
 

 

Finirono per mangiare fette di pane tostato e un frutto ciascuno, una banana per Harry e una pesca per Louis. Harry gli preparò una tazza di tè e poi gliene rubò dei sorsi perché non ne voleva uno intero. "Grazie," disse, restituendo la tazza a Louis, premendo un bacio sulla guancia e poi sull'angolo della bocca. Strinse le braccia attorno alle spalle di Louis e gli premette un altro bacio sulla mascella. Louis sorseggiò il suo tè e lo guardò incuriosito.

"Stai cercando di sedurmi?"

"Sì." Harry prese la tazza di tè di Louis dalla sua mano e la mise giù, e fece unire le loro bocche. Se ora gli era permesso farlo, come poteva fermarsi?

Louis lo assecondò per un po', la sua mano delicata sulla vita di Harry. Lasciò anche che le loro lingue calde si incontrassero. E poi si staccò, afferrò la tazza e si alzò dalla sedia. "Susan Boyle."

Harry premette la fronte contro il bancone e gemette.

Si vestirono con la loro attrezzatura da neve, stivali alti e cappotti più grandi e pesanti. Harry lasciò che Louis prendesse in prestito uno dei suoi spessi parka perché era più adatto alle condizioni atmosferiche. Louis ci nuotava dentro e borbottò per il modo in cui gli arrivava alle ginocchio e lo rimpiccioliva.

"Penso che tu sia adorabile," disse Harry, sfiorandogli leggermente il naso.

Louis allungò la lingua per leccargli il dito.

Avevano avvolto sciarpe pesanti intorno al collo, quella di Harry, che sua madre aveva fatto a maglia, era di un giallo girasole e quella di Louis era di un rosso mela brillante. Indossarono cappelli e guanti spagliati. E poi si trascinarono fuori al freddo.

"Cazzo, questa è stata una pessima idea," Louis rabbrividì quando una raffica di vento fece volare della neve fresca sul suo viso. Si girò di scatto finendo contro il petto di Harry.

Harry rise, le sue braccia cinsero le spalle di Louis. "Potremmo sempre tornare dentro. E sai... coccole."

Louis si staccò. "Bel tentativo. Dai. Facciamola finita."

Harry sospirò e e considerò quello il suo ultimo tentativo. Susan Boyle, c'era.

Non si rivelarono particolarmente abili nell'arte del costruire pupazzi di neve. Ci misero molto tempo entrambi. Era difficile che a Londra nevicasse e i loro impegni non gli permettevano di divertirsi con la poca neve che cadeva.

Cominciarono a mettere insieme grandi manciate di neve, creando una grande base modellandola bene, schiacciando i guanti contro la neve per compattarla. Lavorarono al secondo strato usando la stessa tecnica e iniziarono ad affinare un po' il sistema. Louis creava delle piccole palle di neve con le mani e le appoggiava sopra, e Harry lo seguiva e le appianava. Se non fosse stato per lui, Susan sarebbe stata triste e deforme.

"Vorrei avere una parrucca riccia per te, Sus," disse Harry alla loro massa di neve incompleta.

Louis scoppiò a ridere, mentre il suo respiro si condensava nell'aria gelida. "Useremo un sacchetto della spazzatura. Potremmo legarlo alla testa. Non sarà riccio, ovviamente. Ma almeno allora, avrà i capelli. Lei deve avere i capelli."

"Ma quanto sei intelligente?" Disse Harry con un ghigno, lasciando cadere un bacio casuale sulla guancia di Louis.

Louis sorrise, spudoratamente felice. "Penso che probabilmente sia pronta per i suoi capelli adesso."

Harry annuì. "Ci sono," disse. Si affrettò a tornare in casa e scavò in cerca di una busta nera e del nastro adesivo. Prese una sciarpa rossa che aveva riposto sul fondo dell'armadio e si affrettò a tornare indietro. Proprio mentre stava varcando la soglia, vide l'espressione di allarme sul viso di Louis e si bloccò.

C'era una ragazza in piedi con un piatto di cibo avvolto nella plastica nelle sue mani guantate, con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca aperta rivolta verso Louis.

"Abby," disse Harry. I suoi occhi e quelli di Louis guizzarono verso Harry mentre usciva.

Abby sbatté le palpebre velocemente. "Um. Mia mamma..." il suo sguardo tornò a Louis. Il suo viso era rosso vivo, le sue labbra tremanti. Sollevò il piatto con mani malferme. "Mia madre ha detto... ha detto di portare questo... di portartelo."

E poi iniziò a piangere.

Louis saltò su immediatamente, con le ginocchia coperte di neve, i piedi che affondavano mentre si avvicinava. "Ehi, vieni adesso, amore," disse lui tranquillamente. "Va tutto bene. Non piangere. "

Le teneva le spalle, anche se anni di esperienza gli avevano insegnato che ogni contatto fisico con una fan era destinato a farla piangere di più. Abby singhiozzava.

Harry si avvicinò per prendere il piatto dalle sue mani in modo che potesse dare a Louis un vero abbraccio. Le sue braccia, avvolte nel tessuto gonfio del suo cappotto viola, si avvicinarono alla vita di Louis.

"Ti amo così tanto," gridò Abby, aggrappandosi al cappotto di Louis.

Louis la abbracciò forte, appoggiando la guancia sulla sua testa. "Aw. Ti amo anch'io," mormorò, i suoi occhi guizzarono verso Harry.

Harry gli dedico un sorriso, quasi di scuse, e anche qualcos'altro. Era sempre stato particolarmente tranquillo nel vedere Louis con i fan, sia per l'affetto nello sguardo di Louis, sia perché li invidiava un po'.

Louis strinse Abby per lunghi minuti, accarezzandole la schiena e la parte superiore della testa.

"Tua madre ti sta aspettando, Abby?" Chiese Harry.

"Sì, lei è in macchina", borbottò, strusciando il guanto sotto il suo naso. Louis portò il bordo del maglione sopra i guanti e le asciugò la guancia.

"Ti accompagno da lei, sì? Potrebbe chiedersi perché ci stai mettendo così tanto tempo," disse Harry, porgendo a Louis il piatto di cibo.

Abby annuì, singhiozzando e guardando ancora Louis. "Ciao, Louis," disse lei.

"Ciao, Abby," disse Louis. "È stato un piacere conoscerti."

I suoi occhi si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime. Anche quando Harry posò la mano sulla sua spalla e iniziò a riportarla indietro lungo il vialetto, lei continuò a voltarsi per guardare Louis. Harry capì il suo dolore.

"Mi dispiace di aver pianto così tanto," disse Abby ad Harry mentre si avviavano verso la strada. Poteva già distinguere il rosso del van della madre. "Non posso credere di aver appena incontrato Louis Tomlinson."

Harry sorrise. "Sono felice che tu l'abbia fatto," disse. Salutò la madre di Abby, Jenny, quando apparve all'orizzonte. Si fermò per prendere Abby gentilmente per le sue piccole spalle. "Abby. Non puoi dire a nessuno che hai visto Louis qui, ok? So che sei brava a mantenere i segreti e mi fido di te. "

Abby fece finta di sigillarsi le labbra, chiuderle e lanciare la chiave nella neve. Carino ma un po' troppo evidente. Harry guardò Jenny per assicurarsi che non avesse visto. Era troppo impegnata a riapplicare il rossetto guardandosi nello specchietto retrovisore.

"Il nostro segreto", disse Abby.

Harry la tirò in un abbraccio e la strinse forte come aveva fatto Louis. "Grazie per essere passata. Ringrazia tua madre per il cibo. "

"È una casseruola di fagiolini. E ce n'è abbastanza anche per Louis." Harry sorrise. "Grazie", disse. "Sono sicuro che li adorerà."

"Questo significa che tu e Louis non vi odiate a vicenda?" Chiese Abby. "La gente lo dice a volte, su Twitter."

"È meglio non prestare troppa attenzione a ciò che la gente dice online", disse Harry. "Io non lo odio affatto. Nemmeno un po'."

"Allora ..." iniziò Abby. "Tu lo ami?"

Harry inspirò profondamente, con il cuore che gli pulsava nelle orecchie. Lanciò un'altra occhiata a Jenny e poi in alto verso la casa prima di posare finalmente i suoi occhi verdi su quelli grandi e marroni di Abby.

"Amo molto tutti i ragazzi", ha detto. "Ci amiamo tutti."

Abby era una ragazza brillante e molto più intuitiva di quanto dovrebbe essere un bambino. I suoi occhi cercarono quelli di Harry e sembrarono trovare quello che stavano cercando. Un piccolo sorriso privato le illuminò il viso. "Non lo dirò a nessuno, lo prometto." Harry non sapeva più a quale segreto si riferisse. "Per favore, dì a Louis che è stato bello incontrarlo."

Harry annuì, stringendole le spalle. "Lo farò", le diede un rapido bacio sulla fronte. "Vai da tua madre ora. A presto."

Con un altro grande sorriso, si avviò verso il van. Harry la salutò di nuovo mentre se ne andavano, il mezzo tremolò e rimbalzò sulla strada innevata, e poi risalì verso casa di corsa.

Louis era seduto sulla veranda, sollevò le sopracciglia non appena vide Harry.

"Mi dispiace tanto," disse Harry, rilasciando un grosso sospiro. Louis scosse la testa.

"Non esserlo. Va bene. È una ragazza dolce."

"Lo è," Harry sorrise. "Ed è il caso che tu sia proprio il suo preferito. Me l'ha detto dopo il nostro primo incontro." Louis trasalì. Harry scosse la testa e rise. "Va bene. Le ho detto che anche tu eri il mio. "

Lo sguardo di Louis divenne incredibilmente dolce. La sua faccia e le sue orecchie erano già rossi dal freddo, ma Harry si abbandonò al pensiero che fosse arrossito.

"Vieni qui," disse Louis dopo un momento, appoggiando il piatto al suo fianco.

Harry si sedette sulla veranda accanto a lui e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Louis. Louis avvolse le sue braccia attorno alle sue spalle.

"Ha un tuo cartonato e tutto il resto" borbottò Harry.

"Gesù," Louis rise. Sfregò la mano su e giù per la spalla di Harry. "Andrà tutto bene anche se sa che sono qui, giusto?"

"Sì. Abby è molto brava a tenere segreti," disse Harry. "Vuoi finire Susan adesso?"

Louis si schiarì la voce. "Ti sembra  _incompiuta_?"

Lo sguardo di Harry si spostò su Susan e la sua bocca si aprì.

I suoi "capelli" erano stati trasformati in una pettinatura strana, astratta, piatta e arrangiata. Due bastoni fungevano da braccia sporgendo dai suoi fianchi. E la sciarpa era stata gettata malamente attorno al suo collo.

"Potrebbe indossare delle perle o un bel vestito. Ma lei lo farebbe, sì? " Mormorò Louis.

Harry sorrise. "E' perfetta. Un vera dea. "

"Bene bene. Perché non riesco a sentire la mia faccia," disse Louis. "Per favore entriamo."

Harry lo guardò alzarsi con un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso. Prese la mano di Louis quando la allungò per lui. Tornarono in casa e si soffermarono per un momento vicino alla finestra, osservando il vento che scuoteva leggermente la sciarpa di Susan.

"Grazie per avermi costretto a farlo," disse Harry pigramente.

"E' stato davvero un piacere," disse Louis. Il suo cappotto cadde sul pavimento, seguito dalla sua sciarpa. Harry girò la testa, le sopracciglia alzate.

"Penso che tu abbia aspettato abbastanza a lungo," disse Louis, avvicinandosi a lui. Tirò la sciarpa di Harry e la lasciò cadere accanto alla sua e si allungò per premere la bocca in un punto sotto l'orecchio di Harry.

Harry emise un suono simile a un miagolio. "Sì, ti prego." Potrebbe o non potrebbe essere stata una risposta adeguata. Louis gli infilò la lingua in bocca, le mani scivolarono lungo il petto di Harry. Gli tolse il cappotto dalle spalle. Cadde ai loro piedi, seguito rapidamente dalla sua camicia.

Harry cercò le cosce di Louis, come meglio poteva senza staccare la bocca dalla sua, e lo sollevò tra le sue braccia. Perse l'equilibrio per un solo secondo e la sua schiena sbatté contro il muro.

Louis ridacchiò e disse sottovoce: "Se mi fai cadere, non se ne fa più nulla".

Harry rise. "Scusa, scusa. Ti ho", promise. Si avviò verso la sua stanza, allargando saldamente i palmi sotto il sedere di Louis.

"Neon ci sta seguendo," Louis notò, guardando oltre la spalla di Harry.

Harry non si guardò indietro. Stava cercando di rimanere in equilibrio. "Questo non va bene. Sarebbe un po' strano se ci guardasse. "

"Sono sicuro che abbia colto qualcosa la scorsa notte," disse Louis, succhiando il lobo di Harry con la bocca.

Harry si affrettò a depositarlo sul letto, preoccupato che, se Louis avesse continuato a leccargli le orecchie, sarebbero entrambi caduti a terra. "Allora era più buio" ragionò.

Gli fece la lingua, muovendo le dita verso Neon, iniziando a uscire dalla stanza. Lei lo seguì, probabilmente perché pensava che stessero per giocare. Aspettò finché non fu uscita dalla stanza e si voltò per guardarlo con aspettativa.

"Mi dispiace, amore," disse con un broncio sincero, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

"E' stato semplicemente crudele", disse Louis. Harry si voltò per guardarlo in faccia e scoprì che si era tolto la camicia e si stava spingendo i jeans giù lungo le gambe.

"Anche tu lo sei," disse Harry. Schiaffeggiò le mani di Louis lontano dai pantaloni. "Spogliarti è la parte divertente."

"Tu pensi che ogni parte sia divertente", disse Louis.

"Questo perché è vero." Harry agganciò le dita alla cintura di Louis e trascinò giù i pantaloni neri sottili. Louis si era appoggiato sui gomiti, guardandolo. Gli occhi di Harry si spostarono di nuovo sul corpo di Louis, il suo pene oscillò leggermente nell'aria. Louis si impadronì del suo stesso cazzo e strinse la base, l'uccello tatuato sul suo avambraccio che si muoveva con i tendini del suo braccio.

Il respiro successivo di Harry fu come un sussurro. "Fanculo..."

Doveva condurre lui il gioco. Perché a Louis piaceva. Gli piaceva disperarsi per quello, se Harry ricordava correttamente. Ma Harry... non era sicuro di quanto tempo sarebbe potuto durare con Louis in quel modo. Louis sfiorò il cavallo di Harry. "Perché stai ancora indossando questi?"

"Cazzo, basta..." Harry gemette e si allontanò.

Louis sollevò le sopracciglia. "Oh. Qualcuno è davvero eccitato. "

Harry borbottò: "Perché stai ancora parlando, Louis?"

Spinse le loro bocche ad unirsi per zittirlo. E premette i fianchi tra le gambe di Louis. Louis fece un rumore nella parte posteriore della propria gola. Le sue gambe si aprirono maggiormente. Si trascinò indietro sul letto, trascinando Harry insieme a lui.

"Via", disse, spingendo contro i suoi jeans. "Togliti questi."

Harry armeggiò per farlo in fretta, con il battito cardiaco che sembrava raggiungere livelli pericolosi. Quando si slacciò i jeans, Louis li spinse giù per le cosce, gli occhi che seguivano il cazzo di Harry mentre si liberava. Louis gli sorrise. E poi si abbassò e succhiò la punta.

Harry affondò le dita nelle spalle di Louis. "Lou, non posso."

"Puoi," disse Louis, lasciandogli andare il pene con un  _schiocco_  udibile. "Hai resistito a lungo."

"È diverso È passato troppo tempo," disse Harry. Non da quando aveva fatto sesso. Proprio da quando aveva avuto Louis. E questo faceva un'enorme differenza.

Anni fa, Harry poteva resistere fino a quando Louis glielo avesse chiesto. Poteva vedere Louis attraverso orgasmi multipli, indipendentemente da quello che stavano facendo, ed evadere i suoi. Ma di nuovo, era stato anni fa.

Louis sembrò capire. Il suo sguardo si fece dolce. "Dovremo lavorarci su allora."

Sì, lo avrebbero fatto. E questo significava più sesso. E quella era davvero una buona notizia.

"Dai," disse Louis, tirandoselo di nuovo vicino, proprio sopra il proprio corpo. Lo baciò per lunghi e teneri momenti, semplicemente facendo scorrere le loro bocche, rallentando tutto fino a una calma trascendente. Quel momento lì, sarebbe stato ricordato da Harry con chiarezza cristallina per gli anni a venire. Con le braccia di Louis attorno al suo corpo e le gambe di Louis attorno alla sua vita, Louis incontrò ogni tocco della sua bocca con un colpo della propria.

"L'hai fatto con qualcun altro oltre a me?" Mormorò Harry, nascondendo per un momento il viso tra il mento di Louis e la sua spalla.

"Che cosa?"

Harry si tirò indietro e lo osservò con tutta l'audacia possibile. "In questo modo?"

Louis sbatté le palpebre guardandolo. "Io non-"

"Ti sto chiedendo se qualcun altro, a parte me, ti ha scopato?" Disse Harry. Stava cercando di chiederglielo con più leggerezza possibile perché in realtà non aveva più diritto ad avere quel tipo di informazione. Si disse che era solo curioso. Non gliene importava, voleva solo sapere. Eppure il pensiero lo perseguitava. E la reazione di Louis lo stava buttando giù. "Louis..."

"Perché sei..." La voce di Louis vacillò. Lui scosse la testa. "Scopami e basta."

Harry si accigliò. "Perché non puoi dire solo sì o no?"

"Perché non è importante," Louis rispose. "Non lo è".

"Sì o no, Louis," ripeté Harry. "Rispondi solo alla domanda."

"No", borbottò Louis. E poi chiarì, "Nel senso che no, non risponderò alla domanda. Cazzo, dimenticalo. Questo è stupido", disse. "Appena-"

Harry strinse la presa sui polsi di Louis. "Louis," lo interruppe.

Louis si stava mordendo le labbra, gli occhi leggermente socchiusi. Non aveva senso. "Perché non mi costringi a farlo?"

Per un secondo, si fissarono l'un l'altro, con le bocche che si libravano, respirando pesantemente sebbene non avessero fatto nulla. Harry pensò di sapere cosa stesse vedendo nello sguardo di Louis. Ma era passato troppo tempo perché lui lo sapesse per certo. E l'avevano fatto solo poche volte l'uno con l'altro, quando erano giovani, stupidi e lontani dall'essere saggi.

Ma Harry conosceva Louis. E non pensava che avrebbe potuto dirlo più chiaramente che dicendo "costringimi".

E così Harry alzò la mano e piantò uno schiaffo proprio sul sedere di Louis. La sua mano bruciò quando entrò in contatto con la pelle. Louis sibilò e imprecò ad alta voce, girando la testa contro il materasso come per nascondersi.

"Cazzo," respirò, con la schiena inarcata. I suoi occhi ritrovarono quelli di Louis di nuovo, blu scuro contro il suo viso arrossato. "Fallo ancora."

Era tutto ciò di cui Harry aveva davvero bisogno. Louis non aveva mai dovuto chiedergli qualcosa per due volte. Harry era sempre stato disposto a dargli quello di cui aveva bisogno. Anche se non fosse stato del tutto possibile. Si sarebbe dissanguato provandoci.

"Mani e ginocchia", disse.

Senza esitazione, Louis si mise a quattro zampe, allargando le gambe, spingendo il culo verso Harry. Si dimostrò impaziente e Harry lo ripagò schiaffeggiandogli la natica sinistra con il palmo della mano.

I fianchi di Louis si sporsero in avanti. Affondò la testa nel materasso. Quando ondeggiò di nuovo indietro, Harry lo colpì con un altro schiaffo sulla natica destra, il rosso acceso che si spiegava sulla sua pelle come petali su una rosa. Harry incontrò il punto con le sue labbra, baciandolo e poi mordendo la natica di Louis. Si staccò e lo colpì di nuovo.

"Cazzo sì," sentì Louis mormorare, la faccia sepolta quasi completamente nel materasso. Probabilmente non riusciva nemmeno a respirare.

Harry intrecciò la mano nei capelli di Louis e tirò forte. Louis sibilò di nuovo, sollevando il viso dal materasso. Harry sfregò il cazzo contro il culo nudo di Louis, rannicchiandosi contro di lui per un secondo. Premette le sue labbra sul collo arrossato di Louis.

"Mi fai diventare fottutamente pazzo," grugnì, spingendo Louis di nuovo nel materasso, tirandogli su i fianchi quando affondarono. Lo schiaffeggio di nuovo e Louis gemette, mordendosi il braccio. Il suo viso era tutto rosso, gli angoli degli occhi erano umidi, e respirava come se nella stanza non ci fosse abbastanza aria. E ancora spinse il suo culo verso la mano di Harry, disperato, chiedendo silenziosamente altro. E Harry non gli negò nulla.

Ogni volta che il palmo della sua mano incontrava la pelle di Louis, sembrava che un altro anello della catena intorno alle loro caviglie si staccasse e Harry continuava ad andare avanti, sperando che questo potesse far superare ad entrambi il dolore e la sofferenza che si era accumulata per mesi e anni.

Quello non avrebbe aggiustato davvero le cose. Ma avrebbe dato certamente un cazzo di aiuto. C'era voluto molto per far piangere Louis. La nascita dei suoi ultimi fratelli dopo piccoli complicazioni della gravidanza. L'intervento chirurgico di suo nonno riuscito con successo. Uno stadio pieno di fan adoranti. L'ultimo spettacolo del tour. E questo, consegnandosi a Harry - anche questo.

Harry intrappolò il corpo di Louis contro il letto e baciò le lacrime silenziose che gli rigavano le guance.

"Basta, ne hai avuto abbastanza" mormorò. "Dimmelo, per favore, Louis."

"Non l'ho fatto," la voce di Louis era bassa, così bassa che Harry lo sentì appena. "Non c'è stato nessun altro. Non posso più aspettare, H. Per favore. "

Nessun altro. Harry annuì stupito e si tirò indietro a frugare nel suo cassetto per prendere preservativi e lubrificante. "Lascia che ti prepari in questo modo."

Harry aprì il lubrificante, sporgendosi per premere un bacio sul fondo del coccige di Louis. "Ho il panorama migliore, in questo momento," mormorò con un altro bacio.

Louis respirò una risata tranquilla. "Anche con queste montagne innevate e quel bel lago? "

Harry passò la mano sul sedere di Louis, aprendogli le natiche. "Si. Sei più bello di tutto. "

Louis rise di nuovo girando la testa, sbattendo le palpebre, per guardarlo oltre le lacrime che persistevano negli occhi.

Harry scivolò in uno stato di trance mentre lo preparava prima con una, poi con due dita, premendo baci sul sedere di Louis e sulla schiena, osservando lo spasmo delle sopracciglia di Louis. "Così bello, Louis. Sei così bello per me."

Louis fece un rumore come per rispondere. Si mosse contro le dita di Harry, spingendole più a fondo. Harry si leccò le labbra e lo guardò per un momento, massaggiandogli il culo con la mano.

Harry aggiunse un terzo dito e le piegò delicatamente verso il basso. Louis girò di nuovo la faccia nel materasso ma spinse indietro il culo per inseguire la sensazione delle dita di Harry contro la sua prostata. Harry, naturalmente, gli diede quello che voleva.

"Dio, va bene. E' sufficiente così," Louis ansimò dopo un momento, gemendo. Si voltò, sbattendo le palpebre per ammagliarlo, allargando le gambe. Un'ultima volta gli disse: "Forza."

Harry si chinò per un bacio veloce. Louis gli prese la parte posteriore del collo e lo trattenne per un momento, le loro lingue calde si incontrarono e interagirono più a lungo del previsto. Harry si staccò per primo per avvolgere un preservativo sulla propria lunghezza. Louis allungò la mano per prendere la bottiglia di lubrificante, si sedette per srotolare il preservativo sul suo cazzo e pompò con il pugno un paio di volte.

"Fottimi forte", gli ordinò, le ciglia fluttuarono verso l'alto. I suoi occhi erano come uno zaffiro grezzo, selvaggio e immacolato, infinitamente blu. "Mi senti?"

"Ti sento," Harry prese a coppa la parte posteriore del ginocchio di Louis, allargandogli le gambe. Premette un bacio all'interno della sua coscia. "Ho aspettato così tanto tempo per farlo, Lou."

"Fammela pagare per questo."

I loro occhi chiusi. Harry si avvicinò e fece scorrere la punta del suo cazzo contro l'apertura di Louis. Si sporse in avanti e strappò un gemito dalle loro bocca, i suoi occhi si chiusero. Continuò la sua strada in avanti con colpi brevi e costanti, premendo baci sul petto arrossato di Louis e le sue clavicole sudate. "Merda. Ti senti bene?" grugnì. "Non durerò nemmeno..."

"Non verrai fino a che non mi fotterai per bene," sbuffò Louis. La sua mano si infilò nei capelli di Harry e chiuse i ricci nel pugno. Harry gemette, spingendo i suoi fianchi in avanti per un altro colpo deciso e profondo. "Ecco, piccolo. Proprio così."

Harry desiderava ardentemente la lode, fu spronato dalle parole borbottate di Louis e dalle sue dita strette tra i suoi capelli. Gettò la gamba di Louis sulla sua spalla destra e si spinse disperatamente verso di lui. Scopò Louis nel suo materasso come per rompere quella dannata cosa [il materasso]. Lo scopò come se non potesse farlo di nuovo. Perché tutto era possibile. Lo scopò come se non glielo avesse permesso.

Louis emise un grido acuto nell'aria, la sua voce divenne rauca. Continuò a parlare comunque, "Sai sempre come darmelo."

"Tu sai sempre come prenderlo," replicò Harry, spingendo il suo cazzo in avanti con forza sufficiente a spostare Louis sul letto. Louis ansimò nel suo orecchio e poi gli morse il lobo come se non potesse fare altrimenti. Affondò le unghie nella schiena di Harry e poi nella curva del suo culo, spingendolo più a fondo come se non fosse già abbastanza in profondità.

La stanza era piena della musica che producevano, dei grugniti e dei gemiti e il rumore di schiaffi che si sentiva quando le loro pelli si incontravano. Harry coprì il corpo di Louis con il suo. Rilasciò la caviglia in modo che Louis potesse bloccarle entrambe dietro la schiena. I loro petti si serrarono vicini, le loro bocche si incastrarono. Mantenne ogni spinta breve, ora, semplicemente muovendo il suo cazzo in cerchi profondi, ipnotizzandoli entrambi. Inspirò il profumo della pelle di Louis come se fosse l'afrodisiaco più dolce e tenne il tempo con il battito rapido del cuore di Louis, come avrebbe fatto con la più dolce delle melodie.

Con il cazzo di Louis premuto tra di loro, la discesa dei loro corpi vicini, ora, faceva abbastanza attrito. Harry ruotò i suoi fianchi contro di lui proprio nel modo in cui Louis aveva bisogno che facesse e del liquido cominciò a fuoriuscire da lui, allargandosi sullo stomaco.

Louis sembrava essere in un altro mondo mentre veniva, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra socchiuse, i respiri rapidi e aritmici. Harry spinse dentro di lui altre due volte e poi raggiunse l'orgasmo anche lui, aggrappandosi al corpo di Louis, gemendo nella pelle febbricitante del suo collo, dove le sue vene pulsavano al doppio della velocità.

Louis lo portò vicino a sé, allontanando i capelli sudati di Harry dalla sua faccia. Gli premette un bacio sulla fronte e fece scorrere delicatamente una mano lungo la sua schiena, ogni tocco delle sue dita era fugace ma riverente.

"Mi è mancato così tanto", mormorò alla fine.

"Anche a me," sbuffò Harry, prendendo un altro respiro profondo. "Sei incredibile."

"Anche tu, piccolo," disse Louis. "Grazie..."

Harry si tirò su e appoggiò il mento sul petto di Louis. "Grazie a  _te_ ," rispose lui, sfiorando con il pollice il capezzolo di Louis. Lui sorrise. "Vuoi fare un bagno con me? Ho questa 'bomba da bagno' al latte e al miele che volevo provare. Dovrebbe far brillare la tua pelle. "

Le sopracciglia di Louis si incresparono. "Allora che cazzo stiamo facendo sdraiati qui?"

Harry ridacchiò come uno scolaretto innamorato o un bambino a Natale.

Entrambi erano paragoni accurati per descrivere come si sentiva in quel momento. Uscì da dentro Louis, baciandolo in silenzio quando gemette, e allungò la mano per tirarlo su e giù dal letto.

Si infilarono nella piccola vasca di porcellana di Harry, l'acqua torbida e bianca che li circondava, odorava di cannella e vaniglia. Brillava anche, come promesso, con piccoli granelli d'oro che si attaccavano alla loro pelle. Una candela rosa tremolò vicino al bordo della vasca, riempiendo la stanza con un ulteriore aroma floreale.

Si sedettero uno dietro all'altro, con le ginocchia che sporgevano fuori dall'acqua, le gambe intrecciate. Harry era accasciato con la testa contro il petto di Louis mentre Louis lo lavava, gli sciacquava i capelli e gli districava i nodi. "Sono così lunghi", lo sentì commentare.

"Dovrei tagliarli?" Mormorò Harry dolcemente.

Si era spesso chiesto cosa pensasse Louis dei suoi capelli e di ogni altro cambiamento fisico che aveva subito nel corso degli anni. C'era sempre una voce nella sua testa che faceva sorgere la domanda: "Mi trova ancora attraente?" Sempre seguito da una voce che gli diceva di non preoccuparsi.

"No", disse Louis. "No, a meno che tu non voglia. Penso che tu sia bellissimo. "

E quello era il motivo per il quale Harry non ascoltava le voci nella sua testa. Non solo perché sarebbe stato un po' preoccupante. Ma anche perché alla fine della giornata, i fatti rimanevano:  _sapeva_  che Louis lo trovava attraente. Anche mesi prima, c'erano stati pochi momenti fugaci in cui aveva catturato una scintilla di apprezzamento nello sguardo di Louis. Indipendentemente dal fatto che indossasse una maglietta particolarmente rivelatrice o i suoi jeans bianchi più aderenti o che mettesse i suoi nuovi pantaloni elastici da usare sul palco.

E Harry _sapeva_  che gli importava cosa Louis pensasse di lui. Perché non c'era mai stato un momento in cui aveva smesso di preoccuparsene.

"Grazie," disse Harry, girandosi per premere un bacio sul petto di Louis. Stava cominciando a sentirsi cullato dal calore del suo corpo e dalle sue mani nei suoi capelli. Lasciò che gli occhi pesanti si chiudessero.

"Non addormentarti," disse Louis. "Ti addormenti sempre nella vasca."

Quello era successo solo una volta. Harry mormorò. "Non sto dormendo. Ehi..." Sollevò la testa e sorrise stordito. "Vuoi fare un pisolino con me dopo?"

Louis scoppiò a ridere. "Sembra perfetto. Ho bisogno di riposare il mio culo."

Il sorriso di Harry scivolò via dalla sua faccia e affogò nell'acqua che li circondava. "Non ti ho fatto del male, vero?"

Le sopracciglia di Louis si incresparono, un angolo delle sue labbra si incurvò verso l'alto. Spinse indietro i capelli umidi di Harry e tenne le mani contro i lati della sua faccia. "Pensavi che stessi scherzando quando ho detto che è stato incredibile?" Disse guardandolo negli occhi. "Non mi hai fatto male. Non lo hai mai fatto."

Il cipiglio di Harry rimase. "Stiamo ancora parlando di sesso?"  
  
Adesso erano entrambi accigliati, le sopracciglia corrugate dalla pesante contemplazione. Lo sguardo di Louis si spense per un momento, giù nell'acqua. Lasciò cadere le mani e si raddrizzò. "Non mi hai mai ferito. Punto."

"Non è vero," disse Harry piano. Poteva nominare un'occasione in cui aveva ferito Louis. Quando lasciò Londra per esempio?

Louis scosse la testa come se fosse in disaccordo con i suoi pensieri silenziosi. "Io penso che sia così."

"Ma non lo è. Ho fatto delle cazzate un sacco di volte. Non sono perfetto."

Louis sospirò. "Ok," disse lui con un'alzata di spalle. Si sporse per premere un bacio sulla sua fronte. "Non ne parliamo. Ci stiamo raggrinzendo."

"Louis..."

"Dai. Non diventeremo più puliti di così a meno che non usiamo la candeggina." Si spinse sui lati della vasca, con l'acqua che gocciolava rumorosamente dalla sua pelle e picchiettava nella vasca. Harry lo guardò uscire e prendere un asciugamano per asciugarsi.

"Penso che dovremo parlarne alla fine," disse Harry piano.

Louis si passò l'asciugamano tra i capelli. "Lo so," disse, altrettanto silenziosamente. Fece un sorriso e lo fece splendere. "Ma per ora, facciamo un sonnellino."

 

***

 

Novo Amor ~  _Carry You_  

 

Harry guardò l'uccello sull'avambraccio di Louis adagiato intorno alla sua vita, le mani intrecciate in cima alla pancia. "È sicuro?" Mormorò, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Harry.

"Penso di sì", rispose Harry. Teneva il frigo aperto e reggeva il contenitore di plastica con la trota nell'altra mano. La annusò di nuovo e poi inclinò il contenitore di lato in modo che anche Louis potesse farlo.

"Penso che vada bene," convenne Louis. "Puzza di pesce."

Harry sbuffò. "Beh, è molto strano. Pesce che odora di pesce..."

Louis morse la sua scapola per punirlo, e neutralizzò il suo attacco strofinando delicatamente la sua mano su e giù per lo stomaco di Harry, le dita che si muovevano tra i peli sotto l'ombelico.

Era deliziosamente appiccicato. Harry dovette spostarsi per mettere il cibo nel microonde, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se Louis si fosse semplicemente trascinato dietro di lui. (Lo paragonò a un giovane koala che si aggrappa alla schiena della madre o a un canguro nel suo marsupio, ma Louis avrebbe potuto non toccarlo mai più se avesse fatto il confronto ad alta voce).

Alla fine Louis  _dovette_  lasciarlo, lamentandosi che aveva freddo e che aveva bisogno di mettersi una maglietta. Scomparve in camera da letto e tornò un minuto dopo indossando uno dei maglioni di Harry, uno grigio, spesso lavorato a maglia, che gli cadeva leggermente su una spalla, esponendo le sue clavicole e con le maniche che gli coprivano le mani.

Harry lo guardò aprire il frigorifero ed estrarre una birra. Masticò lentamente la sua uva mentre Louis beveva la birra e si avvicinava al bancone. Prese un acino dell'uva di Harry dalla sua mano, se lo lanciò in bocca, sorridendo quando effettivamente lo prese.

"Cosa?" Disse dopo un sorso di birra.

Harry scosse la testa. "Bel maglione," decise di dire.

Louis si guardò dall'alto in basso "Grazie", disse laconicamente. Strinse gli occhi un secondo dopo. "Questo non è tuo. L'ho portato qui con me. L'ho sempre avuto."

Harry sorrise. "Perché me l'hai rubato."

"No. Questo è mio..." Louis roteò gli occhi. "È sempre stato mio."

"Louis... Quello è lo stesso maglione che hai preso da me poco dopo un mese dal nostro primo incontro. Hai detto che era morbido e profumava di buono. E non ti ho mai chiesto di restituirmelo anche se era uno dei miei preferiti. Perché avevo una cotta per te e non volevo che mi detestassi. E perché pensavi avessi un buon odore. Ed eri sempre carino quando lo indossavi."

"Come fai a ricordartelo?" Chiese Louis.

"Ricordo tutto di te," replicò Harry, la pelle gli formicolò di calore ancor prima che le parole avessero terminato di uscire dalla sua bocca. A volte sembrava come se facesse di tutto per mettere in imbarazzo se stesso. "Riguardo a noi", mormorò, come se ciò potesse essere d'aiuto. Non fu così.

Gli occhi di Louis guizzarono sul suo viso, le sue labbra si contrassero in su.

Il microonde suonò. Harry fece un passo indietro per recuperare il loro cibo. La mano di Louis scivolò sul suo avambraccio e lo tirò indietro. Le loro labbra si incontrarono.

Harry aveva passato ore a desiderare baci come quello quando aveva sedici anni. Non era sesso o passione, ma anche così era bello. A volte Louis lo avrebbe portato solo sul divano e lo avrebbe baciato in quel modo lento, dolce e misurato, coperto dall'oscurità del loro salotto. Avrebbe toccato la mascella di Harry nel modo in cui stava facendo ora e avrebbe mosso le loro bocche insieme come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.

Le ciglia di Louis tremarono quando si separarono. Rimasero in silenzio. Sfiorò con il pollice la fossetta di Harry, provocandogli un respiro profondo.

"Grazie per avermi permesso di tenerlo allora," disse con un sorriso. Harry annuì, senza nulla da dire. Louis lo lasciò andare e portò la bottiglia di birra alla bocca prendendone un lungo sorso, il momento concluso.

Harry emise un respiro tranquillo, si allontanò dal banco e si diresse verso il microonde. Sapeva che non poteva nascondere il rossore che gli scorreva sul collo. Non ci provò neanche.

Mangiarono i loro avanzi sul divano guardando "Un amore all'improvviso". Harry finì di mangiare e sostituì il piatto con i ferri da maglia durante l'ultima parte del film, spostando lo sguardo di tanto in tanto verso Louis.

Louis aveva il mento appoggiato alla mano, tamburellando con le dita sulla propria guancia, gli occhi socchiusi sospettosamente sullo schermo. Alla fine, iniziò a masticarsi le unghie, i suoi nervi crebbero mentre il film si avvicinava alla conclusione. "Sta per morire, vero?" Chiese alla fine.

"Guarda," rispose Harry, come aveva sempre fatto quando Louis supplicava per degli spoiler.

Louis guardò per altri due minuti. "Oh, cazzo. Sta per morire. Gesù, Harry. Sai che odio i maledetti finali tristi."

"Non è triste. Ha un bel finale" disse Harry. Louis lo fissò incredulo.

Il termine che avrebbe dovuto usare era agrodolce. Henry, il viaggiatore del tempo, morì, ma alla fine c'era stata una bella sorpresa. Non fu abbastanza per placare Louis. Aveva gli occhi umidi, la mascella ben salda e le braccia incrociate sul petto.

"Che razza di finale è stato?" Chiese, con il suo accento di Doncaster che plasmò ogni lettera in modo tagliente.

Harry mise da parte i ferri, sollevò il telecomando e spense il televisore. "Ehi," disse, chinandosi vicino a lui. "Vuoi giocare a scarabeo?"

Louis mantenne il suo cipiglio per altri cinque i secondi. Le sue labbra si curvarono, lentamente e ostinatamente, ma lo fecero senza dubbio.

"Sì, ok." Harry saltò su e tirò fuori una scatola, in mezzo libri, nella libreria. Era un po' polverosa, visto che non aveva mai avuto nessuno con cui giocare. Ma era anche una scatola nuova, comprata appositamente per quella casa. (Aveva una fissa per portare uno Scarabeo in ciascuna delle sue residenze. Una cosa di Louis, in realtà. Ma nessuno aveva bisogno di sapere quei dettagli specifici.)

Posò la tavola sul tavolino da caffè, mentre Louis andò in cucina a preparare il tè. Avevano sempre giocato con del tè.

Harry aveva la borsa con le lettere pronta quando Louis tornò con due tazze fumanti e le posò sul tavolo. "Grazie," disse Harry, tendendo la borsa verso di lui. Bevve un sorso del suo tè con la mano libera. "Ho pescato una 'J'."

Louis allungò una mano, tirò fuori una piastrella e sorrise. La girò in modo che Harry potesse vedere. "F."

Harry roteò gli occhi, ma le sue labbra si contorsero in un sorriso sul bordo della tazza. Louis si sedette e incrociò le gambe. Pescarono le loro sette lettere, le posero sui loro porta lettere e Louis iniziò.

Scarabeo era sempre stato particolarmente divertente per loro. Gli altri ragazzi, anche quando si univano a loro, alla fine si annoiavano. Rimanevano sempre Harry e Louis, sporti verso il tabellone, con gli occhi che guizzavano costantemente per incontrarsi e ardere di sfida.

Li tranquillizzava e li irritava allo stesso tempo, quella lunga caccia a parole sconosciute.  _E_  le parole che inventavano. Come "vibey", la miscela di Louis, che aveva scatenato un intenso dibattito di un mese tra loro due. Non era una maledetta parola. Non secondo il dizionario inglese di Oxford. Ma poi Zayn aveva iniziato a usarla. E Liam. E poi Niall.

E Harry, con tutte le sue buone manieri inglesi, decise di concedergliela. Harry sollevò il mento dal pugno e guardò verso il tavolo. "Hai appena aggiunto una 'y' al verde?"

Louis sorseggiò il suo tè. "Si. Greeny per 10 punti."

"Greeny," ripeté Harry. Louis sorrise. "Sì. Come i tuoi occhi."

Harry restrinse gli occhi. "Adorabile. Ma non è una parola."

"È assolutamente una parola", rispose Louis. "Greeny. Come l'aspetto o la somiglianza all'essere verde."

Harry si massaggiò le tempie. "Non farmi prendere il dizionario. Non voglio davvero prendere il dizionario. "

" _Prenderò io_  il dizionario. È una parola, ti sto dicendo," disse Louis, alzandosi in piedi. Andò allo scaffale e prese il dizionario.

Greeny non era nel dizionario. Greeny non era una parola.

Harry fece quello che faceva sempre quando bocciava una delle parole di Louis. Si sporse e gli baciò la guancia. "Sarà per la prossima, ok?"

Louis lo fissò a lungo dopo che Harry ebbe iniziato il suo turno. Harry sentì i suoi occhi puntati su di lui e le sue orecchie divennero ancora più calde per l'attenzione.

"Mi è mancato tutto questo," disse Louis tranquillamente, mentre stava posando le proprie tessere. "Un sacco."

"Anche me," disse subito Harry, lanciando un'occhiata veloce prima a lui e poi alla lavagna.

A prescindere dalla perdita di "greeny", Louis vinse comunque la partita con un leggero margine di dieci punti, la differenza di una lettera X o Q. Ma a Harry piaceva sempre vedere vincere Louis, più di quanto desiderasse vincere lui stesso.

Louis non si era mai vantato di questo, specialmente non quando batteva Harry, ma se ne andava in giro contento e spudoratamente compiaciuto. E Harry lo trovava sempre stranamente affascinante e attraente.

Riposero la tavola nella scatola, ma la lasciarono sul tavolo perché Harry aveva chiesto una rivincita. Posarono le tazze nel lavandino e si diressero a letto.

"Buonanotte", sentì Louis dire. Si fermò e si voltò. Louis si bloccò anche lui, proprio davanti alla porta della camera degli ospiti. Entrambi congelati nel corridoio.

"Dove stai andando?" Gli chiese Harry.

Louis lanciò un'occhiata alla stanza degli ospiti, con le sopracciglia inarcate. "Non ne sono sicuro, a dire il vero," disse alla fine.

Harry sbuffò una risata. Allungò una mano e afferrò l'orlo del maglione di Louis. "Vieni," disse stancamente, trascinandolo nella propria stanza. "Dormirai con me."

Louis sorrise, zampettando nella stanza dietro di lui. Si tolse il maglione e lo mise ai piedi del letto. Harry si tolse la maglietta e fece lo stesso. Si trascinarono sotto la trapunta, i corpi rivolti l'uno verso l'altro.

Harry sfiorò con il pollice la guancia di Louis, il suo sorriso piccolo. "Sai cos'altro dovremmo fare?"

Louis inarcò le sopracciglia. "Che cosa?"

"Dovremmo andare a pattinare sul ghiaccio," disse Harry. "C'è una pista in città. Ho sempre voluto andare."

"Guardaci," disse Louis. "Costruire pupazzi di neve. Pattinaggio sul ghiaccio. Stiamo realmente facendo l'intera gamma delle cose invernali delle meraviglie. Lo adoro."

Harry rise. "Avremo anche bisogno di fare gli angeli della neve. E magari andare a fare snowboard. "

"Cazzo sì ad entrambi," disse Louis. "Dovremmo avere abbastanza tempo."

Il sorriso di Harry calò un po'. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla bocca di Louis, solo per evitare i suoi occhi. Continuava a dimenticare che il loro tempo era limitato. Era stato facile farsi prendere dall'essere lì, fingere di essere in una campana di vetro dove il tempo non esisteva affatto.

"Sembri molto più vecchio," sussurrò Louis dopo un secondo.

Gli occhi di Harry tornarono ai suoi. La sua fronte si corrugò. "Non mi stai insultando, vero?"

Louis emise una risata. "No, voglio dire che sembri più maturo. In un buon modo. Volevo dirti questo da un po'. Che mi piace come sembri. Che stai bene. "

Harry sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. "Stai arrossendo?"

"Io non arrossisco," disse Louis, ridendo. Probabilmente aveva distolto lo sguardo, guardando il neo sul mento di Harry. Era troppo buio nella stanza per vedere chiaramente, ma stava assolutamente arrossendo. Cosa che avevano fatto entrambi.

Harry rise. "Bene," iniziò. "Mi piace la tua barba." Passò la mano sulla guancia trasandata di Louis per sottolineare il punto. "È molto carina."

"È un po' per adattarsi anche a qui, non è così?" Louis sorrise. "Tirare fuori l'uomo di montagna sembra appropriato."

"È discutibile," disse Harry e urlò una risata quando Louis gli infilò un dito nel fianco. "Fermati."

Questo, naturalmente, spinse Louis solo ad aggredirlo ulteriormente, facendo scorrere le sue dita su e giù per le costole di Harry, finché lo stomaco di Harry non fu dolorante per le risate. Louis si chinò e posò un bacio a sorpresa sulla sua bocca.

"Sei adorabile così," mormorò Louis.

Il respiro di Harry rallentò mentre Louis gli premeva un altro bacio sulla bocca. Chiuse gli occhi e mosse la bocca in contemporanea a Louis, facendo scorrere la mano tra i suoi capellimorbidi. Allargò i palmi delle mani sulla calda schiena di Louis e poi sui bicipiti, i muscoli che si muovevano sotto il suo tocco. Decisi e in qualche modo morbidi.

"Questo", sussurrò Harry. "Mi piace questo. Quanto sei forte. Anche emotivamente. Sei fantastico."

Louis lo baciò negli spazi tra le parole. Non riusciva a fermarsi e Harry non voleva che lo facesse. "Amo quanto tu sia generoso. Gentile. Quanto sei stato incoraggiante nell'ultimo anno con la band e con i nostri fan. I nostri fan gay, in particolare. È incredibile."

"Anche tu. Sei incredibile," rispose Harry, ridendo quando Louis gli premette un bacio sul collo. Sentiva il solletico dappertutto ora.

"Tu sei incredibile," rispose Louis, baciandolo più volte.

"Louis, ti senti..." Harry fece una pausa tra i baci. "Ti senti come se avessi diciotto anni? Perché tutto il giorno mi sono sentito come quando avevo sedici anni. Mi fa venire voglia di fare cose davvero stupide. Come mandare nudi a Liam."

Louis ridacchiò. "Anche a me. Come se non fosse passato il tempo..." Si sistemò di nuovo accanto a Harry, ma tenne la mano sul fianco.

"Sì, proprio così," borbottò Harry, depositando un bacio sulla guancia di Louis solo perché poteva. "Chiamiamo i ragazzi".

"E mandiamo i nudi a Liam?"

"A tutti loro," rispose Harry, ridendo.

Era passata la mezzanotte ed erano entrambi abbastanza stanchi che se avessero messo la testa sui loro cuscini e fossero rimasti in silenzio per almeno un minuto, si sarebbero addormentati facilmente. Ma, comunque, strisciarono fuori dal letto, si tolsero i pantaloni e fecero una foto dei loro culi allo specchio di Harry.

Harry prese il pennarello dalla piccola scrivania nell'angolo della sua stanza, ridacchiando mentre disegnava un piccolo smile sulla natica sinistra di Louis e poi la baciò. Louis fece lo stesso con la sua natica destra. Scattarono la loro foto e la spedirono con una semplice didascalia di "Buongiorno" perché erano le 8 di mattina a Londra e in Irlanda.

Furono anche abbastanza generosi da fare delle chiamate per svegliare i loro migliori amici. Zayn rispose loro con un veloce "Fottetevi" prima di riagganciare. Liam li informò sull'importanza del sonno prima che decidessero di riattaccare. Niall fu l'unico abbastanza intelligente da non rispondere.

Erano quasi le tre del mattino quando tornarono a letto, nudi e ancora ridendo a crepapelle. Parlarono fino alle 6 del mattino quando il cielo stava diventando cobalto e il sole stava iniziando a bruciare alla periferia del lago. Si alzarono di nuovo dal letto per vederlo esplodere fuori all'orizzonte, l'arancio accecante che si rifletteva sulla superficie dell'acqua. Era meraviglioso che potessero tenere gli occhi aperti per cogliere ogni cosa

Di nuovo, tornarono a letto. Harry guardò verso di lui mentre era nel bel mezzo di un'astrazione tortuosa sul bufalo e trovò gli occhi di Louis chiusi. Alla fine, si voltò verso di lui, alzandogli il braccio per infilarsi sotto di esso, chiuse gli occhi e seguì l'esempio.


	6. Capitolo VI

  
One Direction  _~ No Control_

  
A mezzogiorno, svegliò Louis lasciandogli una scia di baci lungo la spina dorsale finché non arrivò alla pelle leggermente morbida della sua entrata. La leccò finché Louis non lo schiaffeggiò con un cuscino e implorò, chiedendo davvero. "Entra dentro di me ora."

Harry non aveva intenzione di negargli nulla. Lo scopò lentamente, dominandolo ancora come aveva fatto il giorno prima. Gli piaceva dominarlo. Molto spesso era Louis che faceva impazzire Harry. Ma quando facevano sesso in quel modo, solo per un po', Harry prendeva il sopravvento.

Ma alla fine Louis ne ebbe abbastanza. Invertì le posizioni, afferrò la testiera del letto tra le mani e lo cavalcò come un'auto per la fuga, i fianchi che scattavano, la testa gettata all'indietro. "Ti sento da Dio," disse senza fiato, dirigendo le sue parole al soffitto. Trascinò la mano sul petto sudato di Harry. "Dio, così fottutamente bene."

Era un miracolo. Harry stava vivendo un miracolo e voleva dirlo al mondo. Almeno per scopi scientifici.

"Andiamo a fare colazione", disse in seguito, sfregando pigramente la mano sul petto di Louis.

Non sapeva come fossero finiti sul pavimento. La sua schiena era contro il letto e la testa di Louis era appoggiata sul suo grembo. Neon annusò sospettosamente l'alluce di Louis. Non si fidava più di lui, pensò Harry. Per due volte era stata chiusa fuori dalla stanza di Harry. E stava iniziando a intuire che fosse colpa di Louis.

Louis non sembrava averlo capito. La accarezzo con l'alluce, indirizzandole un sorriso. Lei sollevò il suo fiero mento felino e si allontanò a grandi passi, con la mente, forse, in vena di piani per liberarsi di quel nuovo umano. Harry potrebbe anche essere diventato pazzo.

"Sembra un'ottima idea," disse Louis, inclinando la testa all'indietro per incontrare gli occhi di Harry.

Harry si chinò e baciò la sua bocca sorridente.

  
***

Ronan Keating  _~ When You Say Nothing at All_

 

Ripulirono la macchina dalla neve. O almeno tentarono di farlo. Ma erano bambini dopotutto e non fu una sorpresa che ne seguì uno scontro a palle di neve su piccola scala. Iniziò Louis. Iniziava sempre Louis. Harry fu semplicemente costretto a difendersi, armato di un ramo caduto, cercando di respingere le palle di neve di Louis. Il pupazzo di neve, Susan, li osservava con disapprovazione.

"Oh, fantastico," urlò Louis quando Harry ne prese una, la palla di neve esplose in uno sbuffo di bianco. Raccolse il resto delle sue palle di neve in mano e le contò. "Pensi di poterne gestire cinque in contemporanea?"

Harry tirò indietro il ramo e lo caricò, meglio che poté, con i piedi che affondavano nella neve. Louis iniziò a ridere prima ancora che toccassero il terreno. Harry lo bloccò con le mani inguantate intrecciate. "C'è stato un colpo di scena," sorrise lui, risate che tremavano tra le labbra.

Louis gli sorrise. "Pensi di aver vinto?" Meditò. "Non esserne così sicuro."

"Perché non provi a scappare da me, allora?" Sfidò Harry, stringendo la presa.

Louis scrollò le spalle. "Potrei se volessi."

"E tu non vuoi?" Harry sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia.

"Hm..." mormorò Louis. "Mi piace abbastanza dove sono ora in realtà."

Harry sorrise maggiormente, una gioia infantile si diffuse sul suo viso come la luce del sole che passa attraverso gli alberi coperti di neve. Si abbassò per premere le loro labbra fredde insieme, richiamando un lieve gemito profondo dalla gola di Louis. Louis agitò il suo polso destro e Harry lo liberò. Louis appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla schiena di Harry, infilandogli la lingua in bocca, distraendolo con la franchezza delle sue labbra.

Il freddo gelido rimbalzò lungo tutto il collo di Harry. Gracchiò, saltando dalle cosce di Louis per scuotere via la neve da sotto la sciarpa. Louis rotolò nella neve, gorgogliando dalle risate, abbracciandosi lo stomaco. "Ho vinto," urlò. "Ho fottutamente vinto."

"Farò colazione da solo," borbottò Harry, avanzando verso la macchina.

Louis lo seguì, ridacchiando ancora, incapace di fermarsi. Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere solo vedendolo felice. Avrebbe rivissuto quella mattina solo per vedere Louis felice.

"Suvvia, amore," disse Louis, aprendo la porta del passeggero. "Non essere triste."

Harry brontolò fino alla tavola calda ai margini della città, accettando ogni bacio di scusa che Louis si era sporto a dargli, borbottando più forte così che Louis fosse indotto a dargliene di più.

Ordinarono la Deluxe Family Breakfast, che avrebbe dovuto essere per 8. Erano dei golosi, ma almeno non c'era nessuno che li giudicasse, se non loro stessi.

Era una colazione completa; uova, pancetta, frittelle, patate fritte, fiocchi d'avena. Ogni alimento americano, per la colazione di base, a cui si potrebbe pensare. E naturalmente erano necessarie anche tazze di tè.

Ne mangiarono la maggior parte, compito reso possibile dal fatto che rimasero lì per quasi due ore, giocando con il loro cibo - di nuovo, perché erano bambini - intrecciando i piedi sotto il tavolo, osando lasciare che le loro dita si toccassero quando pensavano nessuno stesse guardando.

Era possibile che Harry non fosse mai stato così felice in vita sua. E tutta quella felicità doveva trovare uno sbocco, anche se questo significava passare la maggior parte della colazione a disegnare facce sui suoi pancake, e a costruire una piccola struttura con i pezzi di salsiccia, e a lanciare un po' di uovo attraverso il tavolo colpendo il maglione di Louis o facendolo atterrare tra i suoi capelli. In seguito si sentì dispiaciuto e si sporse in avanti per spazzarlo via.

Una volta alzò lo sguardo e trovò Louis con i baffi di bacon, e rise così forte da gocciolare un po' di tè dal naso.

Scrissero sui loro tovaglioli di carta con i pastelli messi a disposizione per i bambini. Disegnarono linee di cuori che collegavano i loro nomi. Giocarono a più partite di tic-tac-toe fino a quando Louis fece in pezzi i tovaglioli dopo la sua terza sconfitta.

Incredibile come stare con Louis sembrava invertire il tempo. Erano di nuovo in una stanza d'albergo durante il loro primo tour, facendo le pernacchie sulla pelle dell'altro, scopando per ore senza chiedersi cosa significasse, toccandosi e ridendo, e innamorandosi nel modo in cui gli adolescenti tendevano a fare.

Gli anni erano passati. Ma Louis era ancora la sua persona preferita, la persona più divertente, la più brillante e bella. E Harry lo amava con tutto il suo cuore e ogni altra parte di sé.

  
***

Bruno Mars  _~_ Just the Way You Are

 

Erano entrambi fuori allenamento con i pattini da ghiaccio. Nel tentativo di scivolare con grazia accanto a Louis, si  scontrò con lui, con il braccio che si tese per afferrare Louis in vita.

Louis squittì per la sorpresa, le gambe allargate sui suoi pattini come un cucciolo di giraffa. Barcollò e lottò per mantenere l'equilibrio, aggrappandosi a Harry. Risultò impossibile. Rotolarono. Louis cadde sul suo culo. Harry crollò sopra di lui.

"Perché mi stai attaccando?" Louis gemette "Me ne stavo qui buono, buono per conto mio".

"Doveva essere una cosa aggraziata. Stavo per girarti," borbottò Harry, alzandosi con più spinte con le sue gambe da cavallo. "E' più difficile di quanto ricordassi."

Louis gettò la testa all'indietro quando rise, guardando Harry che si alzava in piedi. "Aiutami" disse, agitando il suo pattino verso Harry.

Harry allungò le mani per lui e lo sollevò. Rimasero immobili per un momento, per timore che la gravità li facesse nuovamente cadere.

"Il mio culo sta soffrendo," mormorò Louis.

Harry ridacchiò. "Sono molto dispiaciuto. Più tardi lo bacerò meglio. "

"Ti piacerebbe farlo, non è vero? Almeno qui non c'è nessuno a testimoniare il nostro fallimento," disse Louis, togliendosi la neve dal suo povero sedere. C'erano solo altre quattro persone con loro, ma due di loro erano una coppia anziana seduta fuori dalla pista, bevevano cioccolata calda e supervisionavano i loro due nipoti, una giovane ragazza e un ragazzo che erano chiaramente professionisti del pattinaggio artistico, che sfrecciavano intorno alla pista prestando poca attenzione a Harry e Louis.

"Penso che un giorno diventeranno medaglie d'oro olimpiche," commentò Louis mentre i due bambini gli passarono nuovamente affianco.

Harry annuì pensieroso. "Forse dovremmo chiedere loro l'autografo ora."

Lui e Louis condivisero uno sguardo significativo, tornando entrambi con la memoria ai bagni di X-Factor, indossando ancora una volta i loro abiti troppo grandi e le loro scarpe goffe, sorridendosi come idioti l'un l'altro, mentre pisciavano. Louis aveva concluso il loro strano primo incontro chiedendogli l'autografo. Superstar, l'aveva chiamato mentre si separavano. Quello potrebbe essere stato il momento, il momento esatto in cui Harry rimase irrimediabilmente fregato.

Louis non lasciò l'altra mano di Harry nemmeno dopo che furono in piedi. In realtà, la tenne più stretta. "Va bene," respirò. "Lo faremo insieme."

Insieme. Harry in tutto il suo irrefrenabile ottimismo si sentì elettrizzato dalla parola. Avrebbe voluto che da quel momento in avanti potessero fare tutto insieme.

"Sembri un coach motivazionale", disse, aggiungendo a caso, "avremmo dovuto indossare le nostre maglie".

Louis sollevò le sopracciglia confuse.

"Team Tomlinson, ricordi?" Mormorò Harry.

Louis si bloccò sul posto, fermando anche Harry. I loro pattini scivolarono dolcemente sul ghiaccio bianco scintillante. "Hai ancora la tua?" Espirò, due chiazze rosse colorarono le sue guance. Perché faceva freddo sulla pista. O per qualcos'altro.

Harry non incontrò i suoi occhi. "Ovviamente."

Louis iniziò a sorridere, le guance gli si incresparono profondamente. "Gesù," disse, sembrando sopraffatto. Lasciò un bacio sul dorso della mano di Harry. "Sei adorabile, Harry, lo sai?" Diede uno strattone gentile alla sua mano, facendo muovere i pattini. "Dai. Non possiamo arrivare alle Olimpiadi se non ci esercitiamo ".

Harry rise. Strinse forte la mano di Louis e si mossero lentamente insieme attorno alla pista, tagliando con linee lente il ghiaccio. Alla ci presero la mano. Insieme. Lo avevano sempre fatto.

  
***

Timeflies  _~ Stuck With me_

 

Le palpebre di Harry sfarfallarono e si chiusero quando Louis iniziò a fargli un succhiotto sotto il lobo dell'orecchio, la lingua calda che ricopriva la pelle di Harry. Il calore gli attraversò il corpo, dalle dita dei piedi che si arricciavano negli stivali, fino alle punte delle sue dita che affondarono nel cappotto di Louis. "Andiamo-" si leccò le labbra viola, sentendo ancora la sensazione della bocca di Louis sulla sua. "Andiamo dentro."

"Sei così fottutamente bello," mormorò Louis nel suo orecchio come se non lo avesse nemmeno sentito. Gli morse delicatamente il lobo dell'orecchio. Harry si sciolse ulteriormente nel suo sedile. "Non posso tenere le mani lontane da te."

"Non devi farlo. Andiamo dentro." Harry si scostò, appoggiando la schiena contro lo sportello della macchina per impedirsi di saltare adosso Louis lì e ora. Era allettante. Così dannatamente allettante. Ma Abby sarebbe potuta tornare o l'altro vicino avrebbe potuto fermarsi. Entrambi ne sarebbero stati segnati per tutta la vita. Respirò profondamente, i suoi occhi si posarono sul cazzo di Louis, teso contro i suoi pantaloni. Afferrò alla cieca la maniglia della porta. "Dentro. Dai."

Louis era di nuovo su di lui davanti alla porta dello chalet, con le braccia intorno alla vita di Harry, che si strusciava contro il suo sedere come un lupo in calore. Harry cercò le sue chiavi, le lasciò cadere, le raccolse e tentò di nuovo. Aprì la porta.

Non riuscirono nemmeno a raggiungere la camera da letto. Non si spogliarono bene.

Fu privato del suo cappotto e della sua sciarpa. La sua camicia a quadri divenne un nodo attorno alle sue braccia, abbassata quel tanto che bastava per mostrare parzialmente la sua schiena. Louis gli spinse la faccia contro il cuscino del divano e appoggiò la bocca sulla sua spalla nuda, sul retro del collo e sul dorso della sua spina dorsale. Il suo cazzo colpì il sedere di Harry. Non c'era tempo per essere accurati. Louis lo voleva ora. Harry aveva bisogno di lui ora.

C'era del lubrificante nascosto sotto il divano risalente a notti prima. Louis trascinò i jeans di Harry sulle sue cosce e si affrettò a prepararlo, allargandolo con due sole dita, alimentando il fuoco dentro di lui, spingendolo a bruciare di più. Lo fece accuratamente, anche se ogni mossa compiuta fu frenetica e avventata.

Ossia, questo:

"Non farlo," grugnì Harry quando sentì Louis trafficare con un preservativo, cercando di strapparlo con i denti. "Lascialo, per favore. Va bene."

"Harry ..." iniziò Louis.

"Sono pulito. Tu lo sei?"

Louis annuì, premendo la fronte contro la spalla di Harry. "Lo sono."

"Mi fido di te," mormorò Harry. "Va bene. Per favore. Dai."

"Cazzo," sibilò Louis. "Okay." Baciò di nuovo la parte posteriore del collo di Harry. Lentamente, premette la punta del suo cazzo oltre l'apertura di Harry, e scivolò dentro.

Harry mormorò contro uno dei cuscini accanto alla sua testa. Si spinse indietro per incontrarlo, spingendolo più a fondo. Louis si tirò fuori per aggiungere altro lubrificante, si ricoprì malamente di liquido e gettò via la bottiglia. Trascinò di nuovo i fianchi di Harry verso di sé ed entrò dentro di lui nuovamente. Gli occhi di Harry fremettero di lacrime che caccio sbattendo le palpebre furiosamente. Era straordinario, fisicamente ed  _emotivamente_ , avere Louis in quel modo.

Louis si chinò sul suo corpo, tirando indietro i fianchi, spingendo in avanti. "Cazzo, ti senti bene?" mormorò nel suo orecchio. Lui piagnucolò. "Così bene. Gesù." Intrecciò le loro dita insieme, premendo le mani unite sul divano. Portò l'altra mano sul petto di Harry, con le dita aperte sul suo cuore.

Ogni colpo del suo cazzo era regolare e profondo, trovando facilmente il suo posto. Quando il suo sudore gocciolò sulla schiena di Harry, Harry giurò di poterlo sentire sfrigolare. Louis lo ingabbiava contro il divano, tenendolo contro il suo petto, muovendo i fianchi in cerchi decisi. Mordicchiò il suo orecchio e il suo collo e qualsiasi altro posto potesse raggiungere.

"Più forte," ansimò Harry. Sfregò le guance contro il divano per asciugarsi le lacrime, non riusciva a capire perché stesse piangendo. Parlò senza fiato. "Scopami più forte, Louis."

Avevano passato mesi e anni a non riuscire a comunicare tra loro. Harry aveva iniziato a pensare che parlassero una lingua diversa e che le lettere e i simboli di quella di Louis fossero diventati così complessi, che non si sarebbero mai più capiti.

Ma fu riempito da un'inspiegabile forma di gioia quando Louis lo ascoltò in quel momento, e rispose alla richiesta di Harry con potenti, quasi spietate spinte del suo cazzo. Si infilò dentro di lui, lento e poi veloce. Lo teneva in punta di piedi, lo teneva sospeso, e Harry lasciò che Louis lo possedesse, con gli occhi chiusi mentre si perdeva nello spazio inebriante dove erano le uniche due persone che esistevano o importavano.

Quando Louis lo colpì con rapidi affondi, Harry batté il pugno nel cuscino e gridò. Gli angoli dei suoi occhi si fecero di nuovo umidi, il cuscino si bagnò della sua stessa saliva. Era fuori di sé, non sapeva più su che pianeta fosse, non aveva neanche importanza.

Piagnucolò, strizzando gli occhi, e le sue lacrime caddero. " _Sono vicino_."

Louis ansimò nell'incavo del suo collo, spingendo il cazzo in avanti. "Forza, amore." Premette un dolce bacio sulla sua pelle bollente. "Meriti di essere scopato in questo modo, Harry. In qualsiasi modo tu voglia."

Harry si strozzò con un singhiozzo. Il suo corpo intrappolato, il suo buco stretto attorno a Louis. E poi venne in un coro senza fiato di imprecazioni e piagnistei. La tensione si riversò libera. Tutto il suo corpo si rilasso. Anche nel bel mezzo del suo orgasmo, continuò a muovere i fianchi pigramente finché non sentì Louis pulsare da dove era nascosto, dentro di lui. Louis lo strinse come in una morsa, nascose la faccia contro il collo di Harry e si lasciò andare in lui per lunghi minuti tremanti.

Rimasero così, incapaci di muoversi o parlare, o fare qualsiasi cosa a parte respirare. Louis teneva il palmo della mano premuto contro il torace di Harry mentre il battito del suo cuore rallentava tornando a un ritmo costante. Il suo respiro si normalizzò. Ma rimase nelle braccia di Louis, consapevole e incredulo che quello fosse il luogo dove stesse meglio.

  
***

Harry Styles ~  _Sweet Creature_

 

  
"Sai cosa dovremmo fare stasera?" Mormorò Louis finendo l'ultimo boccone di sandwich al prosciutto e formaggio. Si pulì le mani e si appoggiò sul sgabello davanti al bancone della cucina, facendo oscillare le gambe da un lato all'altro.

Harry si appoggiò al bancone opposto e lo guardò incuriosito, sollevando la tazza per prendere un sorso.

"Dovremmo fare gli s'mores (1)" disse Louis. "Usando quel falò che hai sul retro"

Harry guardò attraverso la finestra della cucina il falò nel cortile sul retro. Lui sorrise. "Hm. Va bene allora. Facciamo gli s'mores."

"E," iniziò Louis, saltando giù dal bancone. "Inizieremo con quella bottiglia di Remy."

Harry ridacchiò, guardando Louis mentre si avvicinava. "Cos'altro?"

"Ci ubriacheremo ovviamente..." rifletté Louis. "E noi... ci baceremo. Finché le stelle... bruceranno." Premette entrambe le mani sul bancone ai lati del corpo di Harry e si sporse in avanti, apparendo molto soddisfatto di sé stesso.

"Dovresti scriverlo in una canzone" suggerì Harry, più che altro mascherare quanto si fosse appena sciolto. Concesse a Louis un bacio.

"Forse lo farò. Hai scritto molto qui?" Chiese Louis, gli occhi che lasciarono la bocca di Harry con riluttanza.

Harry si mordicchiò il labbro superiore e fissò la sua tazza. "Sì, sì."

Louis abbassò la testa, costringendo i loro occhi ad incontrarsi. Sollevò le sopracciglia. "Lo stai dicendo come se fosse un segreto."

"Non lo è. No, solo... voglio dire che ho scritto delle cose. Ma non possiamo usare niente, "disse Harry. "Tipo, non sono canzoni per la band... Sono personali."

Immediatamente qualcosa cambiò nello sguardo di Louis. I suoi occhi velati, la bocca tesa. Come se avesse capito quello che Harry non stava dicendo.

Harry non si era seduto lì a scrivere canzoni per il loro ritorno, ormai prossimo. Ogni singola canzone che aveva scritto era solo per Louis. E sicuramente non sarebbero state diverse da ogni altra canzone che Harry aveva scritto in passato. Ma queste non erano quelle che il mondo doveva ascoltare.

Louis annuì, come se Harry avesse detto tutto ad alta voce. Sapeva per certo di non averlo fatto, che probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai fatto. "Ne canteresti una per me?"

Gli occhi di Harry si alzarono per incontrare i suoi. Lo fissò senza parole. La risposta ovvia, quella che spingeva dietro le sue labbra, era sì. Le aveva scritte perché  _voleva_  che Louis le sentisse.

Ma si sentiva esposto, fottuto e nudo, come se fosse legato ai binari e la luce di un treno in arrivo apparisse in lontananza. Quanto era disposto a mostrare a Louis prima dell'impatto?

"Ehi," disse Louis. E ora le sue mani erano sul viso di Harry, dirigendo la sua testa verso l'alto perché era tornato di nuovo a fissare la sua tazza. I loro occhi si incontrarono. "Non devi, H. Ti capisco."

Harry aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma tutto quello che ne uscì fu aria. Louis lo baciò rapidamente.

"Va tutto bene." Louis si tirò indietro e sollevò di nuovo le sopracciglia. "Allora," disse con un sorriso. "S'mores?"

Harry sorrise timidamente, sentendosi ancora intrappolato, e anche stupido ora. Posò la sua tazza dietro di lui. "Sì, per favore", disse. Avrebbe saputo gestire almeno degli s'mores.

  
~Louis~

  One Direction~  _I Want to Write You a Song_

 

Erano seduti fuori, sul dondolo di legno, e si voltarono l'uno verso l'altro. Il falò scoppiettava nelle vicinanze e una grande coperta di lana lanuginosa avvolgeva i loro corpi. Un thermos pieno di tè era posizionato tra loro e Neon era avvolta attorno al thermos. Gattino intelligente, pensò Louis. Erano tutti più che comodi.

"È ancora piuttosto approssimativa," disse Harry per la milionesima volta, riaggiustandosi la chitarra tra le braccia perla miliardesima volta.

"Harry," Louis gemette. "Per favore, suona la canzone, amore. Per favore?"

Era stato chiaro, in precedenza, quando erano in cucina, che Harry non si sentiva a suo agio a condividere quello che aveva scritto. E a Louis andava bene così. Nonostante quanto avrebbe voluto sentire la musica di Harry, non gli avrebbe fatto pressioni.

Ma avevano appena finito di accendere il falò quando Harry rientrò in casa e tornò con la sua chitarra. "Faremo gli s'mores dopo", annunciò.

E fu così che si ritrovarono lì.

Ora Louis si sentiva solo ansioso e peggiorava tanto più a lungo Harry lo teneva in sospeso.

"Per favore?" Ripeté Louis, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla rotula di Harry.

Harry gli dedicò un altro piccolo sorriso e fece un altro respiro molto profondo, sistemando di nuovo la chitarra. "Va bene," disse, sollevando le dita piene di anelli sulle corde, posizionando tre dita dell'altra mano sulla corda.

Iniziò a strimpellare, guardando Louis, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso il lago. Continuò a suonare e Louis iniziò ad annuire inconsciamente con la testa.

Harry batté sul corpo cavo della chitarra, strimpellò e batté di nuovo sul corpo come se fosse un tamburo. Louis imitò il ritmo con la mano sulla sua coscia. E poi Harry iniziò a cantare.  _Long Road Out_ , un originale di Harry Styles.

 _You're too far away and I need you closer_     
**Sei troppo lontano e ho bisogno di te più vicino**

Era evidente che quella canzone fosse nata da notti di solitudine e frustrazione.

 _Too hard to find and I've looked all over_     
**Troppo difficile da trovare e ho guardato dappertutto**

 _So take me as you find me now_     
**Quindi prendimi come mi trovi ora**

 _We can get away from here_     
**Possiamo andarcene da qui**

Scritta esclusivamente per Louis e significava che solo lui poteva ascoltarla.

 _Let's just take the long road out_     
**Prendiamo la lunga strada**

 _We can get away from here_     
**Possiamo andarcene da qui**

I loro occhi si chiusero quando Harry cantò e quando la sua voce si spezzò nell'ultimo giro del coro, i suoi occhi guizzarono via e si inumidirono. Cantò, strimpellò, batté sulla sua chitarra e concluse la canzone.

 _Let's just take the long road out_  
**Prendiamo la lunga strada**

 _Take me far away from here..._     
**Portami lontano da qui...**

Louis si sporse subito in avanti, reggendo la tazza di tè fumante in mano, e lo baciò. Harry sollevò le mani malferme dalla sua chitarra e premette i palmi sulle guance di Louis.

"Bellissima," disse Louis, passandosi una mano tra i capelli di Harry. Premette un bacio sulla sua guancia. "Così bella. Grazie."

"Prego. Grazie per aver ascoltato," disse piano Harry, posando la fronte sulla spalla di Louis. "Potresti suonare di nuovo qualche volta?" Louis chiese. Sentì Harry annuire.

"Ogni volta che vuoi", disse. Harry si ritrasse per rivolgergli un sorriso. Sollevò la sua custodia per chitarra sopra la sua testa. "Vado a prendere l'occorrente per gli gli s'mores."

Ritornò senza la sua chitarra, le braccia piene di rifornimenti, tra cui spiedini, un sacchetto di marshmallows grandi, barrette di cioccolato, una scatola di crackers di Graham e una sneack per Neon. "Così non diventerà gelosa", ha spiegato.

Louis non lo faceva da tanto tempo ma era abbastanza semplice. Harry riuscì comunque a bruciarsi le labbra. Louis rise, sporgendosi per baciargli il broncio. Finirono senza ulteriori lesioni.

"Ehi," disse Louis. Le sopracciglia di Harry si alzarono in attesa. Louis si schiarì la gola, succhiando via un po' di cioccolato dal pollice. "Hai l'erba, vero?"

Harry rise improvvisamente, con del marshmallow appiccicoso che pendeva dalla sua bocca. "Si. Perché?"

" _Perché no_?" Disse Louis. "Questa è la vera domanda."

Harry sbatté le palpebre.

"Perché non vai a prendere l'erba, Harry?" Louis impassibile.

"Oh. Perché non l'hai detto subito, idiota?" Lo rimproverò Harry, dandogli uno schiaffo sulla coscia. Lui scosse la testa. "Torno subito."

Tornò poco dopo con la sua scatola dell'erba e un bong. Lo preparò Louis perché era sempre stato più bravo a farlo, consegnò il bong a Harry per fare il primo tiro. Harry lo restituì, espirando fumo attraverso il naso. Prese l'ultimo morso del suo s'more.

"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che l'abbiamo fatto?" Mormorò Louis.

Harry teneva due marshmallows sul falò, uno per lui e uno per Louis. "Non riesco nemmeno a ricordare." Fece a Louis un altro s'more e glielo porse. "Troppo tempo fa."

"Dove l'hai presa?" Chiese Louis. La testa stava già nuotando. In una gigantesca piscina di stelle. Rise e Harry rise perché rideva lui.

"Non ci crederai mai. E' di Patrick e Jenny," sussurrò Harry.

"I genitori di Abby?" Louis annaspò.

Harry annuì e sbuffò, prendendo un grosso morso del suo s'more. "Hanno la merda migliore."

"Accidenti," disse Louis. Fumarono, risero e teorizzarono di ciò che Patrick e Jenny coltivavano nel loro seminterrato. Harry si avvicinò strisciando, posò la testa sulla spalla di Louis per pochi secondi, solo per poi animarsi e sollevare di nuovo la testa e divagare.

Aveva un po' di cioccolato sul labbro. Anche i suoi riccioli erano pieni di cioccolato, ma Louis non poteva leccarli. Non pensava che Harry lo avrebbe apprezzato. Ma la cioccolata sul labbro inferiore, sì, Louis avrebbe potuto occuparsene. Harry stava ancora parlando, continuando a sproloquiare di alci e sciroppo d'acero e di costellazioni. E a Louis piaceva sentirlo parlare. Avrebbe potuto ascoltare Harry parlare di qualsiasi cosa e rimanerne comunque affascinato.

Ma mise la mano sulla mascella di Harry e diresse la bocca verso la sua. Harry si sciolse in quel bacio subito. Come il cioccolato. Anche lui aveva un sapore dolce e amaro per il fumo. Tirò Louis vicino al proprio corpo, direttamente sulle sue ginocchia.

Louis avvolse la coperta tutt'attorno a loro, circondando le spalle di Harry con le sue braccia. Si dondolò dolcemente sul suo grembo, avanti e indietro, lentamente come se non si rendesse neppure conto che lo stesse facendo. Lo baciava  e lo spingeva via improvvisamente, lasciando che Harry inseguisse la sua bocca e lo tirasse a sé.

Passò le dita tra i capelli di Harry, arricciandoglieli, ridendogli sulla bocca quando Harry borbottò. Quando intrappolò i capelli lisci tra le dita e tirò, il suono che Harry fece cambiò, più profondo, non più una lamentela ma una richiesta. Louis lo guardò negli occhi. "Sei così bello," disse tranquillamente, e si sporse di nuovo. "Sei bello. Ti voglio tutto su di me. "

Harry gli rispose allargando i palmi delle mani verso la parte bassa della schiena di Louis. Louis si sporse all'indietro in grembo a Harry, fidandosi di Harry per tenerlo al sicuro. Inclinò la testa, dirigendo lo sguardo verso l'alto. "Fino a quando le stelle bruceranno".

Harry strinse le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis e lo tenne stretto. Passò la bocca sulle clavicole di Louis e gli fece un succhiotto vicino alla mascella. Le sue labbra erano calde e sode e fecero credere a Louis che stesse fluttuando verso le stelle, dovunque incontrassero la sua pelle.

"Harry-" Louis respirò, riportando lo sguardo su di lui. "È ora di entrare."

Harry sbatté le palpebre stupefatto, le pupille dilatate dall'erba e Louis sulle sue ginocchia. Si leccò la bocca lucida. "Si. Per favore."

Louis si alzò, allungandosi per prendere la sua mano, e scivolarono di nuovo nel calore della casa, entrambi desiderosi del calore dell'altro.

  
***

Niall Horan  _~ This Town_

 

Giovedì, Louis sbatté le palpebre, spostando il corpo verso il sole. Scorse il giallo brillante e allungò il collo per trovare un vaso sul comodino. Pieno di girasoli. Accompagnati da una nota.

_Buon giorno, girasole. Questi sono per te. -H_

Louis sorrise, premendo il pezzo di carta sulla bocca per un bacio. Individuò la neve sul davanzale della finestra e desiderò che il suo cuore facesse lo stesso e si stabilisse.

Ma così era la natura dell'innamorarsi - non sistemare, ma consumare - e si stava innamorando di Harry. Per la seconda volta e quella sembrava la prima.

Aveva senso quando ci pensava. La persona che Harry era adesso era molto diversa da quella che era quando Louis aveva diciotto e diciannove anni. C'erano sfumature che continuava a scoprire e amava ognuna di esse.

Harry era sempre stato bello. Ma ora più che mai, in ogni modo in cui una persona poteva raggiungere la bellezza, Harry sembrava averlo fatto.

Era più forte, emotivamente e fisicamente. C'era una serenità in lui, un modo misurato di andare avanti che Louis ammirava completamente. Anche la definizione muscolare era difficile da non notare. Ma il corpo di Harry era morbido dappertutto, anche dove era muscoloso. Louis poteva avvicinarlo e Harry sarebbe arrivato facilmente, diventando arrendevole tra le sue braccia, come fece quella mattina quando Louis si unì a lui per un tè.

Martedì, aveva scoperto che poteva sedersi sulla parte bassa della schiena di Harry mentre Harry faceva alcune flessioni. E Harry poteva portarlo a letto con facilità. E fu, nel complesso, incredibilmente eccitante.

Louis amava il modo in cui si muoveva e ogni gesto sembrava artistico. Quando faceva saltare la padella piena di peperoni per le fajitas, o mentre impugnava un'ascia per tagliare la legna. O quando lavorava a maglia sul divano con la testa appoggiata sul grembo di Louis. Quando era con Neon, il modo in cui ogni tanto si avvicinava alla cucina con lei tra le braccia, e parlava sottovoce affinché sentisse solo lei. Louis amava persino il modo in cui seguiva Harry in giro come se anche lei fosse consapevole di quanto fosse magnetico.

Amava tutto ciò che facevano insieme. Dallo Scarabeo agli angeli nella neve, perfino ripulire il capanno nel cortile di Harry, quello che aveva detto fosse pieno di un sacco di merda che gli ultimi proprietari avevano dimenticato di rimuovere. Era stata una vera avventura. Ma con Harry tutto lo era.

Amava il modo in cui Harry guardava il mondo, sempre con affetto e ottimismo... e il modo in cui guardava Louis. Soprattutto. Soprattutto quando si svegliava al mattino con Harry che gli sorrideva e i problemi del giorno, nonostante fossero ancora sconosciuti, sembravano piccoli. 

Quel giorno, Harry lo portò al lago.

Le sue braccia forti muovevano i remi avanti e indietro. Louis lo osservò, non volendo guardare il paesaggio quando poteva guardare lui.

Harry portava un cappello fatto a maglia che gli teneva i capelli lontano dagli occhi. Ma il vento trovava ancora dei modi per stuzzicarglieli e lanciare i riccioli sulle sue clavicole. Spinse avanti i remi, i suoi occhi brillarono mentre l'ocra sbiadito del tramonto gli si posava sul viso. Il suo sguardo si spostò dal lago e atterrò su Louis. Lui sorrise e parlò.

Louis era troppo incantato persino per sentirlo. "Che cosa?"

Le sopracciglia di Harry si corrugarono e lui sorrise. "Ho chiesto se volevi provare?" Sollevò un po' il manico di un remo dal bordo della barca. "Remare?"

"Oh. Uh," Louis guardò i remi. Si strinse nelle spalle. "Sì, perché no?"

"Vieni qui," disse Harry. Indicò lo spazio tra le sue gambe divaricate. "Siediti qui."

"In braccio?"

Harry sorrise, scuotendo la testa. "Sarebbe carino. Ma no."

Louis avanzò cautamente lungo il raggio alla base della barca. Si sistemò tra le gambe di Harry, dandogli le spalle. Allungò la mano e afferrò i remi, le sue mani avvolsero il legno proprio accanto a quelle di Harry.

"Probabilmente non dovresti lasciarmi andare per ora," Louis lo consigliò. "Non so dove andremo a finire se lo fai."

Le risate di Harry arruffarono le estremità dei capelli di Louis e gli fecero venire la pelle d'oca sulla nuca. Era un vero casino, così innamorato, il suo corpo stava andando in tilt.

"Non ti lascerò andare. Ma è facile," replicò Harry, la sua voce una calda quiete nell'orecchio di Louis.

Con la guida di Harry, Louis spinse in avanti i remi e si tirò indietro, la sua schiena incontrò il petto di Harry, il calore che saliva dal suo corpo all'impatto. Aveva di nuovo diciannove anni e arrossiva perché Harry era in piedi accanto a lui con solo i pantaloni, proprio contro il corpo di Louis, insegnandogli come preparare i pancake.

E allo stesso tempo, aveva ventiquattro anni e arrossì quando Harry si chinò e gli diede un bacio sulla conchiglia dell'orecchio. Gli disse che stava facendo un ottimo lavoro e poi lasciò i remi così che Louis potesse riportarli verso casa ...

Chiunque si sarebbe innamorato di lui ormai. Se lo avessero visto al mattino quando i suoi occhi si aprivano per la prima volta. O per il modo in cui parlava, cadenzato e sconclusionato e perennemente sfumato dal suo umorismo inglese asciutto, o come rideva, se fosse la risatina o la risata o la combinazione stridente delle due.

Lui lo amava... Davvero, lo adorava, abbastanza da poter trascorrere ore sul divano perfettamente contento, stretti l'uno all'altro, respirandosi a vicenda, parlandosi sottovoce come se avessero segreti da tenere lontano dal mondo.

E lo facevano. Un segreto in particolare.

Erano innamorati. Entrambi. Non importa quanti anni fossero passati, Louis conosceva quel ragazzo meglio di quanto conoscesse chiunque altro. E ci volle solo uno sguardo solido, incrollabile per sapere che Harry lo amava ancora.

A mezzanotte, occuparono il centro del letto di Harry, avvolti nell'oscurità, dove la luna non li toccava. Harry teneva Louis vicino al proprio corpo con le mani sulla parte bassa della schiena e le gambe attorno alla vita. Stavano zitti questa volta mentre Louis si muoveva dentro di lui. Nessuna preghiera o supplica da essere ascoltata. Niente usciva dalle loro bocche eccetto respiri ardenti e impazienti. Tenevano gli occhi chiusi, viaggiando verso un altro mondo dove erano solo loro e tutte le cose che non avevano detto, si materializzarono nello spazio tra i loro sguardi.

Era passato troppo tempo da quando erano stati onesti l'uno con l'altro. I discorsi sinceri erano leggende e favole. E persino anni prima, quando esistevano, lui e Harry riuscivano sempre a farseli scappare.

Molto tempo dopo quando tornarono alla realtà, con i capelli di Harry che si rovesciavano sul suo petto, e il suo respiro regolare che gli solleticava la pelle, Louis ci pensò su. E nella sua testa, l'esito di confessare i suoi sentimenti sembrava terrificante e crudo:

Era stato il far parte di una relazione che li aveva distrutti in primo luogo.

E se proprio quello che li avrebbe rovinati di nuovo?

 

_~ Harry ~_

Jaymes Young ~ _Fragments_

 

Louis uscì dal corridoio con Neon in braccio e una coperta intorno alle spalle. I suoi capelli sparsi in centinaia di direzioni diverse. Gli occhi erano luminosi e pieni d'allegria, afferrò Harry disteso sul divano.

"L'ho trovato," disse a Neon, lasciandola sulle gamba tese di Harry. Si sporse oltre il diario tra le mani di Harry, stirandosi su il petto, e strusciando il naso umido sul suo mento.

Harry sorrise. "Buongiorno", disse a lei e a Louis. Saltò giù e si allontanò. Louis affondò nel divano, facendosi spazio tra le gambe di Harry, e lasciò cadere la testa sul suo stomaco. Harry chiuse il suo diario e lo mise sul tavolino da caffè.

"Mi sono svegliato e tu non c'eri," borbottò Louis.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Dovevi essere devastato."

Louis gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Lo ero." Abbasso di nuovo la testa.

Harry passò una mano sulla schiena di Louis e poi sul collo, massaggiando i muscoli con le dita. "Cosa farai quando te ne andrai allora?"

Louis rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. Fece un lieve rumore quando Harry massaggiò con i pollici un punto particolarmente dolente. "E' una bella sensazione," mormorò.

Harry continuò a lavorare con le dita ferme sulla pelle di Louis.

"Quando mi sveglierò a Londra per scoprire che non ci sei, forse tornerò a dormire e sognerò di essere qui invece."

Le dita di Harry rallentarono fino a fermarsi. Respirò profondamente. "O," disse dolcemente. "Potresti semplicemente non andartene."

Louis sospirò. "Non posso restare qui per sempre."

_Ma tu potresti stare con me._

Non qui necessariamente. Dovunque. Harry andrebbe da qualsiasi parte con Louis. Rimase in silenzio all'istante, frustrato. Sembrava un compito insormontabile essere semplicemente onesti. "Era solo uno scherzo ..." borbottò.

Louis sollevò la testa e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, i suoi occhi mancavano della stessa facilità che avevano contenuto pochi secondi prima. La sua bocca era stesa in una linea tesa. "Adoro stare qui con te," disse, con gli occhi che guizzavano. Tracciò la linea degli addominali di Harry con l'indice. "Lo sai." Appoggiò il mento sulla pancia di Harry.

Harry deglutì e annuì. "Adoro averti qui."

Louis fece un sorriso, anche se svanì rapidamente. "Penso... dovremo stare separati per un po'. Per vedere, come, come siamo... quando non siamo in questa casa insieme, quando siamo di nuovo nel mondo reale. "

Harry non riuscì ad afferrare il punto del discorso. Avrebbe voluto Louis, indipendentemente da dove fossero, sia lì che a Londra. Quello non sarebbe mai cambiato.

Ma capì subito che era diverso per Louis. Quel Louis era disposto ad andarsene perché forse non lo voleva così tanto come Harry. Louis poteva sopportare la possibilità che non fossero fatti per stare insieme perché forse non li voleva affatto insieme. Poteva essere...

Harry strinse gli occhi. Non aveva nemmeno senso.

"Non penso che dovremmo decidere qualcosa adesso," disse Louis tranquillamente. La sua testa era di nuovo sullo stomaco di Harry. "Non abbiamo bisogno di affrettare le cose."

Harry non riuscì a rispondere affatto. Sbatté le palpebre guardando Louis e tenne le dita congelate sulla spalla di Louis. Si sentiva come se le punte delle sue dita fossero appoggiate sull'aria. Lo stava perdendo anche mentre si trovava lì.

Avevano già perso così tanto tempo. Per Harry, non c'era più tempo da perdere. Non sembrava che stesse affrettando le cose dicendo semplicemente "Ti amo. E voglio ancora stare con te." Non quando aveva pensato quelle cose per anni.

Harry aveva la convinzione che l'amore fosse destinato a consumare. A volte pensava a Louis e si sentiva come se stesse annegando in tutto l'amore che provava per lui. Perché era così che doveva sentirsi. Perché quello che avevano era raro e incredibile. Perché Louis era la sua anima gemella. Harry ci credeva.

Ma anche così, se l'amore fosse un fuoco che consumava, non pensava che fosse destinato a bruciare da solo.

Comprese il bisogno di tempo e spazio. E amava Louis abbastanza da darglielo volentieri. Ma l'insicurezza e l'incertezza furono innescate dall'idea che Louis avesse bisogno di tempo e spazio da lui. Che dopo tre anni di separazione, quella fosse la cosa che Louis sentiva meglio.

Com'era possibile che dopo tutto quel tempo non fossero ancora sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda?

Louis alzò di nuovo la testa, cercando e non riuscendo a incontrare lo sguardo di Harry per molto tempo. "Andiamo solo..." disse lentamente. "Mi piacerebbe uscire quando sarai tornato a Londra... Una cena o qualcosa del genere. Lo scopriremo."

Sembrava come un passo indietro. Come un milione di passi indietro. Per ridurre quello che avevano passato in quelle poche settimane a "una cena o qualcosa del genere".

E tutto questo perché Harry non poteva semplicemente dire le cose che contavano di più. Non aveva davvero nessuno e niente da incolpare se non la sua stessa vigliaccheria.

Louis lo guardò in attesa.

"Sembra buono," disse Harry con un piccolo sorriso. Distolse lo sguardo, distratto da un improvviso ricordo e desideroso di cambiare argomento. Raggiunse qualcosa sotto il divano. "Hey. Potresti provare questo? "

Louis guardò il cappello a maglia che Harry gli porgeva. "L'hai finito," disse felicemente. Si appoggiò allo schienale del divano prima di prendere il cappello. "Pensa alla mia testa e la testa di Gemma, hanno una forma leggermente diversa," mormorò. "Non voglio allargarlo."

Harry scosse la testa. "Non lo darò a Gemma," disse tranquillamente.

Louis si mise il cappello in testa e si riposizionò la frangia. Tese le mani. "Penso che funzioni," disse con due pollici in su.

Harry sbuffò una risata. "Bene... mi piaci in rosso."

"Sì?" Louis sorrise. Tornò al suo posto tra le gambe di Harry, il mento sulla sua pancia. Più adorabile di quanto un uomo adulto, con i tatuaggi e l'ombra delle cinque del mattino sul viso, avesse il diritto di esserlo. "In quale altri modi ti piaccio?"

Harry sorrise, facendo scivolare le dita sulla frangia di Louis. "Tieni il cappello," mormorò. "L'ho finito per te."

Le sopracciglia di Louis si corrugarono. "Mi hai fatto un cappello?"

"L'ho fatto," disse Harry con orgoglio. "Ti piace?"

Louis si spostò sul corpo di Harry, allineando i loro torsi e si chinò per baciarlo. La mano di Harry incontrò la sua guancia, cullandogli il viso. "Mi piace", disse Louis quando si separarono. "Grazie."

"Prego," replicò Harry, le fossette apparirono. Scivolò da sotto Louis. "Ora lasciami prendere la mia macchina fotografica."

 

***

The Beach Boys  _~_    _Wouldn't it be Nice_

 

Per cena avevano un piatto semplice ma colorato: salmone fresco, arancia brillante e carote gialle, patate dorate e pomodori rossi sodi per uno stufato di pesce. Cucinare con Louis fu una nuova esperienza. Anche a Princess Park, erano più propensi a ordinare una pizza o prendere qualcosa d'asporto che a cucinare qualcosa. E in realtà, Harry era quello che lo faceva ogni volta.

Nascosti nella baita, preparavano i loro pasti insieme. Louis lo aiutò ad ogni passo, era desideroso di aiutare dove poteva. Scolò le verdure, sollevando il pesante scolapasta con le sue mani delicate ma forti. Cantò seguendo la musica che proveniva dolcemente dagli altoparlanti di Harry.

Quando "Dancing in the Street" iniziò, urlarono di gioia. Louis tamburellava con le mani sul piano di marmo. Harry afferrò il coperchio della pentola e lo batté come un tamburo con il suo cucchiaio di legno, marciando in cerchio attorno all'isola. Louis inclinò la testa all'indietro mentre rideva. E Neon li giudicava dal davanzale della finestra.

Si misero a fumare finché la casseruola non iniziò a bollire attirando l'attenzione e Harry tornò di corsa al piano cottura.

"Assaggia questo." Immerse il suo cucchiaio nello stufato bollente e lo porse a Louis, guardandolo in faccia aspettando la reazione dopo che lo aveva sorseggiato pulendolo.

Louis picchiettò la lingua sul palato alcune volte. "Buono," disse, leccandosi le labbra, annuendo. "Molto buono, amore."

Harry sorrise. "Pensi che serva più sale?"

"Penso che sia perfetto", disse Louis.

"Potresti controllare il pane, allora? Credo dovrebbe essere tutto pronto presto."

"Acceso," disse Louis, girandosi verso la stufa, raggiungendo i guanti da forno sul bancone. Harry sollevò il suo cucchiaio di legno per un ultimo assaggio.

Le note di apertura di una canzone cominciarono a sgorgare dagli altoparlanti e un silenzio percepibile e sommesso cadde su entrambi.

Harry poteva sentire gli occhi di Louis immediatamente su di lui, brucianti come il calore che si levava dal piano di cottura. Con riluttanza, abbassò il cucchiaio di legno e guardò verso di lui.

Entrambe le sopracciglia di Louis si inarcarono in alto. "Wouldn't It Be Nice...?"

Harry scrollò le spalle. Le sue guance si incendiarono e non perché aveva il viso sopra la pentola che ribolliva. Voleva quasi che Louis lo deridesse. Poteva gestirlo scherzando, perché allora Harry avrebbe potuto fingere di non aver passato le notti ad ascoltare quella canzone in ripetizione.

Per un sacco di gente, era solo una ballata sdolcinata, una canzone suonata sullo sfondo di un romantico paesaggio montuoso, e c'era stato un momento in cui anche Harry lo aveva creduto. Prima di Louis. Tutto era diverso prima di Louis.

Harry ricordò la notte in cui avevano ballato sulle note di quella canzone sul balcone della loro camera d'albergo, un giorno in cui entrambi avevano sentito gli effetti del mantenere la loro relazione segreta. Si ricordò di quando, più tardi, Louis lo aveva tenuto stretto e gli aveva mormorato la melodia all'orecchio mentre si addormentava. Si ricordò di aver dichiarato in un'intervista che quella era la sigla della sua vita. Perché era la promessa di Louis a lui, la sua canzone d'amore e la sua ninna nanna, e ascoltarla ora sembrava un'ulteriore ferita esposta.

E all'improvviso Louis si stava avvicinando al suo fianco. La paura e l'ansia che impazzavano nella testa di Harry furono spazzate via dal sorriso di Louis, che si allargava lentamente sul suo viso come il miele. Indugiò, lì accanto a lui, per un momento, avvicinandolo a sé. La sua mano si posò dolcemente sulla parte bassa della schiena di Harry.

"Balla con me", disse, sfiorandolo con un bacio sull'orecchio.

Harry chiuse gli occhi ed esalò un piccolo respiro. Si allontanò dal piano di cottura senza ulteriore esitazione, fece scivolare le braccia sulle spalle di Louis e si avvicinò abbastanza da far aderire i loro petti insieme. Appoggiò la testa contro quella di Louis, fronte contro fronte. I loro occhi si chiusero.

Oltre la finestra della cucina nebbiosa, una leggera neve stava cominciando a cadere sul lago e sui boschi circostanti. Ma dentro, dove il fuoco li teneva caldi e suonava una melodia da tempo dimenticata, Harry e Louis,ondeggiavano insieme, disegnando pigri, lenti cerchi con i loro piedi nudi sul pavimento della cucina.

 

  
***

Lykke Li _~ Tonight_

 

Alla fine, finì tutto con una telefonata.

Louis era lì da quattro settimane, due settimane in più del previsto. E sembrava aver perso la cognizione del tempo. Entrambi l'avevano persa.

Olly Alexander fu quello che gliela fece riacquistare. Chiamò per chiedere a Louis se avevano ancora in programma di vedersi, più tardi quella settimana, per scrivere. Louis aveva anche promesso di bere qualcosa con Zayn una volta tornato dalle Fiji. Per Harry, non erano impegni impossibili da rimandare. Ma Louis non aveva intenzione di farlo.

Quindi il loro tempo insieme era finito.

Harry si prese l'impegno di impacchettare le cose di Louis come atto di contrizione per non chiedergli di restare. Se lo meritava per non essere stato onesto. Se l'era praticamente cercata. Louis era in piedi accanto a lui, piegando i maglioni e consegnandoli a Harry che li infilava ordinatamente nel suo borsone.

Lavorarono silenziosamente per la maggior parte del tempo, tranne che per delle chiacchiere vaghe qua e là, piegando e impacchettando, come stanchi lavoratori ingrigiti, in una catena di montaggio.

Forse era semplicemente più facile così. Passare del breve, delizioso tempo insieme, e concluderlo qui con una nota positiva. Forse era più facile lasciarlo andare ora.

Harry sentì la gola dolere. Ma avevano ancora una notte intera, e lui non voleva sprecarla passando il tempo a reprimere le lacrime.

"Vuoi fare una passeggiata?" Chiese quando terminarono con i bagagli. Aveva bisogno di aria che non lo soffocasse e il rumore dei boschi per calmare il disastro nella sua testa.

"Per favore" disse Louis immediatamente.

Si strinsero nei loro cappotti. Louis portava il suo cappello rosso. E mentre stavano uscendo, prese la mano di Harry.

"Mi mancherà tutto questo," disse mentre avanzavano su un sentiero attraverso i boschi.

Harry annuì. "Anche a me. Una volta a casa. "

"Quando sarà?" Chiese Louis. "Presto?"

Harry lo guardò. "Abbiamo ancora alcuni mesi. Non ho ancora fretta di tornare a Londra. "

"Nemmeno per vedermi?" Disse Louis, sollevando le sopracciglia. Cercò di scherzarci su, ma fallì. Harry smise di camminare, la sua mano scivolò via da quella di Louis.

"Se vuoi che venga a trovarti, lo farò," disse Harry. Entrambi si fermarono lì nella neve. Louis si infilò le mani in tasca e attese che continuasse. "Non ti pregherò di restare qui se non pensi che sia la cosa giusta da fare. Ho avanzato delle richieste nei tuoi confronti in passato, e questo mi si è ritorto contro. So che hai bisogno di tempo. Ma solo... almeno, dimmi cosa vuoi. "

"Non so cosa voglio," ammise Louis, trascinandosi le mani sul viso. "Non è così semplice. Non posso commettere gli stessi errori con te. Tutto quello che so è che non voglio affrettare le cose."

"Stiamo davvero correndo?" Chiese Harry. "Sono passati tre anni."

"Di noi due separati," Louis rispose. "Stiamo solo cercando di capire le cose, ora."

"E pensi che abbiamo bisogno di tempo da soli per farlo?"

Louis si voltò e tornò indietro, aspirando aria frustrato. "Non lo so. Sto cercando di rielaborare quello che è successo con te, è tanto da metabolizzare. Non sono venuto qui aspettandomi tutto questo. "

Harry incrociò le braccia al petto. "Perché sei venuto?"

"Per dimostrare qualcosa, immagino. Che non avevo paura di essere qui, con te." Louis rise. "So che sembra terribile. Ma sicuramente non sono venuto pensando che ci fosse ancora una possibilità per noi. Pensavo che avessimo chiuso. "

Harry scosse la testa. "Non posso crederci. Negli ultimi tre anni, non hai pensato una volta - non una volta - a riprovarci? "

L'espressione di Louis si addolcì. "Certo che ci ho pensato. Ma non era realistico. Non mi guardavi quasi mai. O parlavi. Hai lasciato Londra, ricordi? Hai continuato a lasciare Londra. Sei sparito. E poi cazzo... hai cambiato il tuo numero o qualcosa del genere. "

"Non ho cambiato il mio numero," Harry schernì, roteando gli occhi. "Hai semplicemente smesso di provare a chiamare."

"Avrei dovuto continuare a chiamare per un anno?" Louis si passò le mani tra i capelli. "Questa è follia, Harry."

"Avevo solo bisogno di tempo", disse Harry, come aveva fatto diversi anni prima.

"Adesso ne ho bisogno io," disse Louis semplicemente. Si guardarono l'un l'altro.

Harry annuì, espirando pesantemente. "Torniamo indietro", disse. "Sembra che pioverà".

Non erano arrabbiati l'uno con l'altro. Parlarono ancora durante la cena e per un po' mentre erano sul divano guardando un film a caso. Ma erano frasi stentate sulla pioggia, e le loro famiglie, e la canzone che Liam gli aveva mandato da sentire.

Non era così che Harry si era immaginato la loro ultima serata. E lui non sapeva come aggiustare le cose. Si rosicchiò le pellicine sul divano accanto a Louis, fino all'ora di andare a letto.

"Penso che dormirò lì," disse Louis, indicando con il pollice la stanza degli ospiti. "Ho ancora una valigia da fare, quindi..." Si interruppe. E forse anche, questo era l'inizio del loro periodo di separazione. Harry sorrise, come se dentro di lui, le cose non stessero cedendo. "Ci vediamo domani mattina".

"Certo." Louis entrò nella stanza degli ospiti. "Buona notte."

"Buona notte," disse Harry. Fu grato che Neon lo seguisse. Ultimamente, si era ingraziata Louis più di quanto non lo avesse fatto lui. E se avesse trascorso la notte senza il suo gatto e Louis, senza entrambi, avrebbe potuto semplicemente perdere la testa.

Chiuse la porta della camera da letto e si appoggiò contro di essa. Neon si strusciò contro la sua caviglia e lo guardò con occhi verdi e luminosi. La sollevò nel suo braccio e si arrampicò sul letto con un sospiro stanco.

Non voleva dormire un'altra notte da solo. "Scusa, amore," mormorò a Neon, posandola sul pavimento. Avere Louis nel suo letto lo aveva rovinato. Sarebbe stato un miracolo se Harry fosse riuscito a dimenticare.

Ma per stanotte, poteva ancora averlo.

Estrasse il lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino e considerò il livello di disperazione in cui era affondato prima di aprirlo. Quando fu sciolto intorno alle sue dita, uscì dal letto con una t-shirt oversize che gli avvolgeva il corpo.

Non bussò prima di spingere la porta della camera degli ospiti aperta. Era buio, ma Louis era sveglio, sdraiato sulla schiena con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa. Harry sapeva che non dormiva mai supino. La sua testa si girò leggermente verso la porta.

Harry sentì i suoi occhi su di lui mentre si avvicinava. Affondò il ginocchio nel materasso e fece scivolare l'altra gamba sul grembo di Louis.

"Harry-" iniziò Louis, muovendo le braccia.

"Stai zitto," disse Harry. Appoggiò i polsi di Louis sul cuscino. "Questo è ciò che accadrà..."

Louis sbatté le palpebre. Il suo sguardo cadde sulla bocca di Harry.

"Non passerò la nostra ultima notte in un letto da solo," disse Harry.

"Non sai che è..." iniziò Louis.

"Ho detto di stare zitto," disse Harry, sollevando le sopracciglia. Louis tacque, esalando un respiro frustrato. Harry scosse la testa, lunghe ciocche di capelli che toccavano le guance di Louis. "Non so cosa succederà tra noi domani o nei prossimi mesi. Ma ti ho adesso. E questo è abbastanza. Mi dispiace... non lo è mai stato prima. Ma lo è proprio ora."

C'era molto che non stava dicendo. Molto ancora che non poteva dire. In un altro mondo, forse sarebbe stato più coraggioso. Ma questo era tutto per ora.

"Non voglio litigare con te, Louis," disse. "Non siamo più ragazzini. Ho smesso di lottare contro di te. "

Louis annuì, gli occhi puntati sulla bocca di Harry. Il suo uccello era gonfio tra di loro. Harry raggiunse il pantalone di Louis e lo scoprì. Diresse la punta alla propria apertura e scivolò su di lui. Gli occhi di Louis si chiusero.

"Fai solamente l'amore con me," mormorò Harry. Sospirò, spingendo la mano tra i capelli di Louis, oscillando in avanti. "Basta che tu sia mio, per adesso."

Louis annuì di nuovo, la bocca si aprì rilasciando un singulto. Harry fece incontrare le proprie labbra con le sue. Questo era abbastanza. Sarebbe dovuto esserlo.

 

***

One Direction  _~ If I Could Fly_

 

"Mandami un messaggio quando atterri..."

Louis baciò la testa di Neon per la terza volta. A Harry, disse, "Lo farò." Posò Neon a terra e agitò le dita. "Ciao amore."

Neon gli strusciò la testa contro la gamba. Louis allungò la mano per prendere la tracolla del suo borsone e la sollevò sopra la sua testa, alzandosi in piedi.

"Sei sicuro che non vuoi che ti porti all'aeroporto?" Chiese Harry.

"È un viaggio troppo lungo. Non riuscirai a tornare prima che arrivi la tempesta," disse Louis. "Starò bene."

Harry voleva solo più tempo con lui. Fottuta tempesta.

Louis si fermò tastandosi le tasche per controllare di avere il portafoglio e le chiavi, e guardò Harry negli occhi come se avesse voluto evitarlo.

"Penso di aver fatto aspettare l'autista a sufficienza", disse. "Quindi..."

Harry annuì, contraendo la mascella. "Va bene. Mandami un messaggio, come ho detto. E sai, parleremo, immagino. "

"Sì, parleremo," disse Louis. Sospirò, guardando fuori dalla porta. "Grazie per avermi ospitato."

"Quando vuoi," disse Harry, sorridendo.

Louis si leccò le labbra, tirandosi il cappello rosso sulle orecchie. "Posso avere un bacio d'addio?"

Harry rise. "Non saprei..." disse. Louis strinse gli occhi. Afferrò il bordo della maglietta di Harry e se lo tirò più vicino.

Harry gli toccò le guance con la punta delle dita e lo baciò come se fosse l'ultima volta. Forse lo era.

I suoi occhi pungevano mentre si allontanava. Le sue narici si accesero. Si morse il labbro inferiore e fece un passo indietro.

"Non piangere", disse Louis.

Harry roteò gli occhi. "Parla per te."

Louis sorrise, sfiorando con il pollice la guancia di Harry. "Ci vediamo."

Harry sorrise di nuovo, prendendo la maniglia della porta. Louis uscì fuori, tirandosi il cappuccio sopra il cappello. Lo salutò un'ultima volta mentre imboccava il vialetto di Harry.

Harry aspettò un altro secondo prima di chiudere la porta, appoggiando la testa contro il legno. "Okay", sussurrò, battendo le palpebre per impedire ai suoi occhi di lacrimare. Si spinse via dalla porta, stringendo le mani in un pugno.

"Stai bene," disse a se stesso, dirigendosi in cucina. Estrasse la bottiglia di vino dal frigo e se ne versò un bicchiere. Spinse la lingua contro il palato della bocca, afferrando il sacchetto di dolcetti dalla parte superiore del frigorifero.

Aveva pianificato tutto: prima, rannicchiarsi con gatto, e poi affogare il dolore nell'alcol. Era fondamentalmente ancora il suo piano migliore.

Neon lo incontrò nel corridoio. La sollevò con il braccio libero e le diede un bacio sulla testa. Si avviò nella direzione della sua stanza e si bloccò, immaginando Louis seduto sul bordo del suo letto. Guardò nella stanza degli ospiti e lo vide anche lì. Riuscì persino a percepirne il profumo.

Respirò profondamente, la gola gli si strinse. Si voltò e i suoi occhi si posarono sul divano, dove lui e Louis avevano fatto dei sonnellini. Tornò in cucina e sebbene la stanza gli risultasse sfocata, riuscì a vedere anche lì Louis. Ovunque.

Com'era ironico che si fosse creato quello spazio per sfuggirgli e ora apparteneva anche a Louis.

Harry si portò Neon al petto e premette il viso contro la sua pelliccia. Rassegnato e sollevando la sua bandiera bianca in aria, la lasciò e si ritirò nella camera oscura. Louis era anche lì, nelle fotografie che Harry aveva fatto, alcune dovevano ancora asciugarsi. Le ricordava tutte: quelle di Louis nel bosco, mentre contemplava la cima della montagna, quelle di Louis nella baita, sembrava più sereno di quanto Harry potesse mai ricordarlo, e una di Louis a letto, seduto in grembo a Harry, e sorridendo con la sua bocca, i suoi occhi e il suo naso arricciato.

Il singhiozzo che lasciò la gola di Harry spaventò Neon, che sedeva con curiosità ai suoi piedi. Ma se l'era aspettato. Il dolore tornò a galla in fretta e lo accolse come se fosse il suo ospite successivo. Si lasciò cadere a terra, si portò la testa tra le ginocchia e pianse.  
  
  
  
 

_Note traduzione:_

_(1) s'more:_ Lo  _ **s'more**_  (o  _ **smore**_ ), dolce tradizionale di Stati Uniti d'America e Canada, consiste in un marshmallow riscaldato posto fra due biscotti insieme ad uno o due strati di cioccolato. 

 **Note traduttrice:**  
**Avevo detto che sarei tornata prima, ma ovviamente il computer ha continuato a darmi problemi.**  
**Alla fine ce l'ho fatta! Vi avviso che il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo e già mi manca questa storia.**

**Happy Pride a tutti e All the Love, Always**

**M**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con l'ultimo capitolo, è stato un piacere tradurre questa storia e ne sento già la mancanza.  
> Spero davvero vi sia piaciuta tanto quanto è piaciuta me. 
> 
> All the Love, 
> 
> Always 
> 
> M

  
  
  
 

~Louis~

One Direction ~  _Home_

 

 

Gli alberi innevati ai margini della strada erano sfocati. E non era perché la macchina li stava sorpassando. Non era per quello. In effetti la macchina procedeva piuttosto lentamente a causa della neve che ricopriva la strada.

Gli alberi erano sfocati perché due grosse lacrime minacciavano di scivolare sulle guance di Louis. Chiuse gli occhi e le strofinò via con il bordo della manica prima che potessero scendere. Esalò un respiro, ne fece un altro e si girò sul sedile, cercando con lo sguardo la baita dietro di loro. Ovviamente era sparita alla vista. Harry era sparito alla vista.

Il ginocchio di Louis iniziò a tremare. Tamburellò le dita sulla coscia. Si morse il labbro e si spostò i capelli dalla fronte. I suoi occhi cominciarono ad appannarsi di nuovo. Si premette le mani sul viso.

Immaginò lo sguardo dell'autista che scivolava verso di lui attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, segnato dalla preoccupazione. Louis non lo avrebbe biasimato. Era preoccupato anche lui per se stesso. Pensava di non star più respirando.

Dove stava andando?

A Londra. In un appartamento vuoto.   
Senza alcuna ragione, fu colpito da un ricordo. Di se stesso quando era più giovane, quando usciva sul palco e guardava sempre nella direzione di Harry. Nascosto tra le pieghe delle tende, a volte premeva un bacio sulla sua bocca sorridente. Stare sul palco, stare ovunque, sembrava sempre meno terrificante, se riusciva a trovare la strada per raggiungerlo.

E questo lo condusse a un pensiero sconclusionato sulla stella polare. Perché ricordava che Harry gli aveva detto una volta che quando i marinai cominciavano un viaggio, cercavano prima quella stella nel cielo. Segnavano la sua posizione in modo da poter trovare la strada di casa.

Ed ecco. In qualche modo, era così.

Così semplice e chiaro. Il panico e il terrore che sentiva mentre la macchina procedeva dicevano tutto. Il modo in cui filtrava dal suo corpo mentre la realtà prendeva forma, disse ancora di più.

Quindi, cazzo, e anche se si fossero incasinati un paio di volte. E anche se fossero caduti lungo la strada e si fossero rotti qualche ossa e il cuore a vicenda. Apparteneva a Harry. E questo significava che avrebbe trovato la strada per tornare da lui. Significava che doveva. Ogni volta. Anche dopo anni di separazione, sarebbe tornato sempre.

Sarebbe potuto andare a Londra adesso ed era sicuro che avrebbe di nuovo trovato la strada per tornare. Ma non aveva più senso partire. Non voleva spazio. Lo spazio significava essere di nuovo perso. E aveva appena trovato la strada di casa.

Quindi.

Dove cazzo stava andando?

"Scusami, amico," disse Louis, trascinandosi le mani sul viso. Respirò tremando. "Scusa ma potresti fermare la macchina?"

La macchina rallentò fino a fermarsi. L'autista sbirciò nello specchietto verso di lui.

"Mi dispiace," disse Louis, aprendo la porta. Si trascinò fuori e allungò una mano per afferrare il suo borsone. Consegnò all'uomo un po' di soldi per il disturbo. "Grazie. Scusa ancora, amico."

Si gettò la tracolla sulla spalla, si aggiustò il cappello e iniziò a correre.

Casa. Harry. Erano la stessa cosa. Da qualche parte lungo la strada, Louis si era perso. Ma, dannazione, aveva trovato la via del ritorno.

Stava nevicando di nuovo. Perché scendeva sempre quella cazzo di neve. Finì negli occhi di Louis. A un certo punto scivolò e la sua caviglia gli fece male mentre cadde. Si rialzò, si morse un labbro reprimendo il dolore e corse. Non poteva fermarsi. Voleva solo tornare a casa.

Era senza fiato quando individuò il 2209. Si fermò all'inizio del vialetto, con le mani sulle ginocchia, mentre il suo petto si sollevava. Alzò lo sguardo sul pendio della strada di Harry, pensò a Harry lassù, ad aspettarlo. Pregava Dio che lo stesse aspettando.

Cominciò a camminare, facendo passi lunghi e veloci, attento a non scivolare di nuovo sulla neve. Si gettò verso veranda, inspirò una profonda boccata d'aria, chiuse la mano in un pugno. Picchiò forte sulla porta, appiattì la mano e schiaffeggiò sul legno, quasi furioso per il fatto che avesse permesso che si chiudesse, in primo luogo.

"Harry," chiamò attraverso lo spazio infinitesimale tra la porta e il telaio. Cominciò a camminare, iniziando a prendere in considerazione l'idea di dirigersi verso la porta della cucina, prendendo a calci una finestra (o no).

La porta si aprì.

Harry lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati. Il cuore di Louis si spezzò quando notò che erano rossi e un po' gonfi. Anche il suo naso stava colando. Louis si avvicinò zoppicando.

"Perché stai zoppicando?" Chiese Harry immediatamente.

Louis rivolse lo sguardo ai suoi piedi. "Sto bene. Mi sono fatto un po' male alla caviglia. Non è una buona idea correre nella neve. "

L'espressione di Harry non cambiò. Guardò Louis come se fosse preoccupato che potesse cadere. "Perché stavi correndo? Il taxi si è rotto?" Chiese, allungando il collo come per individuare l'auto.

Il respiro di Louis si spense nell'aria. Lui scosse la testa. "No. Il taxi è a posto. Ho appena... Sono appena sceso e ho iniziato a correre qui. Mi sento... Gesù, mi sento come se fossi in un maledetto film di Hallmark. Non me ne sono andato solo per poter fare questo grande, drammatico ritorno, lo giuro. Me ne sono andato perché pensavo, onestamente... Era mia intenzione sincera andare a casa, a Londra." Louis inspirò profondamente. "Ma come. Cazzo, Haz, non ha neanche senso. Non ha alcun senso. Londra non è casa. La casa non è nemmeno un posto. È ovunque tu sia più felice. "

Harry tirò sul con il naso e se lo asciugò con la manica. "Louis. Di che diavolo stai parlando?"

"Ho bisogno che tu mi dica cosa ho sbagliato prima. Con te," disse Louis, facendo un passo avanti. Harry fu costretto a fare un passo indietro per consentirgli di entrare. "Dove abbiamo sbagliato?"

Harry rimase senza parole, stringendo la presa sulla maniglia della porta. Lui scosse di nuovo la testa. "Louis..."

"So che sei spaventato, amore. Lo sono anche io. Ma per favore," disse Louis. "Ho bisogno di sapere. So che non ho sempre ascoltato. Ma voglio farlo ora. "

Harry scosse la testa. "Perché?"

"Perché ti amo." La voce di Louis si interruppe. "Devo sapere, Harry, per favore."

Harry si coprì la faccia con le mani. "Non ci capisco niente," borbottò. Si trascinò di nuovo le mani sugli occhi e prese fiato. "Non so come rispondere. Non è stata una cosa sola. Tutto è diventato troppo. Sembrava che non ci sarebbe mai stata una fine per te e per lei. Ho iniziato a farmi prendere dal panico. Ho iniziato a pensare che per tutta la mia vita avrei inseguito qualcuno e qualcosa che non potevo davvero avere. Mi è sembrato uno spreco vivere così."

"Ma avevi me. Ero tuo," disse Louis. Lo era ancora.

"Non in pubblico," disse Harry solennemente. "Iniziò a sembrare come una bugia. E quando ero giovane, ero fissato con l'essere... approvato, immagino. Queste cose non contano molto ora. Ma quando ero più giovane, non lo so, Louis. Non è logico. Sono entrato nel panico. Non ero preparato per quanto tu volessi dire per me. Tu eri tutto... E ora so che non si dovrebbe vivere la propria vita in quel modo, riporre tutta la propria vita in un'unica persona. Lo so ora."

"Ma avevo tanto bisogno di te. E a volte sembrava che tu non l'avessi fatto. Come se te la cavassi benissimo anche senza di me. Dovevamo essere una squadra e ogni tanto mi sentivo come se fossi da solo. A volte mi guardavi come se fossi pazzo. E mi sono sentito pazzo. E forse ero un po' pazzo... "

"Non ho mai avuto intenzione di farti sentire così. Anch'io odiavo quella situazione," disse Louis.

Harry si riscosse i capelli. "Ora lo so. Te l'ho detto, non è logico", rispose. "Ero giovane e stupido. Non mi aspettavo di perderti per questo."

"Eravamo un casino. Non sapevo come sistemare le cose..."

Harry scosse la testa. "Neanch'io," disse. Sospirò, massaggiandosi le palpebre stanche. "Non importa ora. Non voglio più farlo, Louis. Ti ho detto che smesso di litigare con te."

Louis si avvicinò. "Non stiamo litigando. C'è differenza tra cercare di risolvere le cose e litigare. Sto cercando di capire. Voglio capire tutto ciò che è andato storto. Voglio che tu mi dica come ti ho ferito. Così posso trovare una soluzione. Voglio trovare una soluzione."

Gli occhi di Harry guizzarono sul suo viso. "Hai detto che avevi bisogno di tempo."

"Mi sbagliavo. Sono dove devo essere, adesso. Sono a casa," disse Louis, squittendo la parola. "Ti voglio ancora. Non ho mai smesso di volerti."

Gli occhi di Harry si riempirono di nuovo lacrime. "Louis..." sospirò, abbassando il petto. La sua faccia si sbriciolò. "Lou".

"Mi stai ascoltando, piccolo?" Disse Louis, avvicinandosi. "Sto dicendo che sono ancora innamorato di te. Sto dicendo che non ho mai smesso di essere innamorato di te. E non ho intenzione di smettere mai."

Harry si premette i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi e li trascinò via. Non era affatto di aiuto. Tutto il suo viso si era dissolto in moccio e lacrime. Si pulì le mani sui fianchi dei jeans, le spalle tremanti per il respiro che emise. "Anch'io", disse, annuendo. "Ti amo anch'io."

"Voglio... il mondo deve sapere. Voglio che il mondo intero... " Louis allungò le braccia, cercando di includere la vastità della terra tra i suoi palmi, "... sappia che sono tuo. Voglio gridarlo a tutti quelli che ascolteranno e anche a quelli che non lo faranno. Sono tuo," esitò, lasciando cadere le braccia, "... se mi vorrai."

Harry rise e pianse allo stesso tempo, asciugandosi di nuovo gli occhi. "Gesù. Zitto, Louis," borbottò. "Certo che ti voglio."

Louis emise un grande sospiro di sollievo. "Mi sento come se fossi in una maledetta soap opera", disse. "Mi sento come Tom Cruise da Oprah. Voglio andare a urlare al lago. Finché perdo la voce. Voglio solo dirlo a tutti. Voglio-"

Harry quasi si catapultò su di lui, le sue braccia si avvicinarono al collo di Louis. Inciamparono all'indietro prima di trovare di nuovo l'equilibrio. Louis rise, trattenendolo il più saldamente possibile. Harry premette le loro fronti insieme, gli occhi chiusi. "Ti amo così tanto, Louis."

"Ti amo anch'io," esalò Louis. "Sono così dispiaciuto. Scusami per tutto."

"Va tutto bene," disse Harry intensamente, stringendolo più forte che poteva. "Sei qui."

Louis cercò di nascondere la sua faccia nella spalla di Harry così da poter piangere silenziosamente. Harry si ritrasse, i suoi occhi guizzarono su quelli umidi di Louis.

"Non sto piangendo," borbottò Louis.

Harry rilasciò una risata acquosa. Sorrise e prese a coppa la parte posteriore del collo di Louis, inclinò il mento in avanti e unì dolcemente le loro bocche. Gli occhi di Louis si chiusero, le lacrime finalmente caddero liberamente. Fece il successivo respiro di sollievo, nella calda bocca di Harry, e leccò scuse e promesse sulla lingua bisognosa di Harry. Lo baciò come se il loro legame fosse destinato ad esistere per sempre. Perché, in effetti, ora lo era.

Finirono sul divano. Il cappotto e le scarpe e la sciarpa di Louis gettati sul pavimento. Sembravano un pretzel, le loro membra erano tutte aggrovigliate, la faccia di Harry nascosta nel collo di Louis. Ma a Louis non importava. Non si sarebbe mosso. No, a meno che il suo culo non fosse andato spontaneamente in fiamme. Era proprio lì.

Sfregò la mano su e giù per la schiena di Harry. Harry teneva la mano saldamente sulla coscia di Louis, le dita che lo accarezzavano pigramente. "Mi dispiace," disse di nuovo Louis.

Harry cercò di scuotere la testa, ma non riuscì nella loro posizione. E Louis non lo lasciò andare così che potesse farlo. "Per favore non essere dispiaciuto. Sei qui ora," disse. "Sei tornato. Sono così fottutamente felice che tu sia tornato."

"Non me ne sarei mai dovuto andare," disse Louis, premendo la sua bocca sulla fronte di Harry, pettinando un ricciolo vagante dietro l'orecchio. "Mi dispiace di essere andato via."

"Anche a me," mormorò Harry. "Avrei dovuto restare a Londra."

"Assolutamente no. Ero un coglione. Avevi tutto il diritto di andartene. "

Harry deglutì. "No, Louis, I-"

"Harry, stai zitto e lasciami essere quello spregevole," disse Louis. Harry soffiò una risata tranquilla, stringendo la coscia di Louis. Louis fece un respiro e continuò: "Tu eri meraviglioso. Lo sei ancora. Sì, abbiamo entrambi commesso degli errori. Ma io ero quello che- "

Harry si divincolò dalla presa di Louis e gli coprì la bocca con la mano. Lo guardò dritto in faccia.

"Mi rifiuto di incolparti per questo. O che tu ti incolpi," disse con fermezza. Louis cercò di tirarlo indietro. Harry resistette, sorridendo affettuosamente. "Voglio dire che eravamo giovani e sciocchi. E penso che ne avevamo bisogno alla fine. C'erano cose che non avrei dovuto dire o fare. So di averti ferito anche io e mi dispiace. Ma non sono stato in grado di capirlo all'epoca. Nessuno ne è stato capace. E penso che avessimo bisogno di perderci per un po'. Prima di poterci ritrovare."

Louis sbatté le palpebre, mentre Harry staccava la mano dalla sua bocca. C'era una parte di lui che ancora credeva che tutto ciò si sarebbe potuto evitare se fosse stato più maturo su alcune cose. Ma forse avevano bisogno di essere distrutti in modo da poter vedere i difetti nelle fondamenta originali. Anche Louis era disposto a crederci.

"Forse", disse alla fine. "Ma mai più. Non importa cosa succede, lo risolviamo. Dovrai sopportarmi, ora e per sempre. "

Harry sorrise, due gemme di colore brillante sulle guance. "Non trascorrerei l'eternità in nessun altro modo."

E  _quello_  era più nauseabondo di una cazzo di torta di pizza (1). Ma il cuore di Louis batteva nel suo petto come un uccello che cercava di fuggire dalla propria gabbia. "Dio," gemette, tirando Harry tra le sue braccia. "Solo vieni qui."

 

***

Lighthouse Family ~ _High_

 

Andarono a Los Angeles insieme perché Louis insisteva nel non ostacolare i piani di Harry solo per amor suo.

Harry presentò Louis per la prima volta ai suoi amici, lì. Sì, incontrò anche brevemente Nick Grimshaw. E non poté dire che gli piacesse, non sapendo che lui e Harry avevano avuto una storia, ma si sforzò di essere cordiale.

Alla fine, LA cominciò a essere troppo. Troppo rumorosa e affollata quando tutto quello che volevano era più tempo da passare insieme. Ma Louis non lo disse.

Durante la loro quarta notte lì, mentre erano seduti in uno tavolo VIP di club, con alcuni amici e una miriade di estranei danzanti, si guardarono a vicenda e Harry si sporse per dire sottovoce: "Ho sentito che le Hawaii sono davvero stupende in questo periodo dell'anno."

Louis emise una risata confusa, il bicchiere che si fermò sulla sua bocca. "Hawaii?"

Harry semplicemente lo guardò, le sue labbra cominciarono a curvarsi. Louis fu lento a cogliere ciò che aveva detto. E poi comprese.

Gettò il resto del suo cocktail. "Andiamo?" Rispose. E partirono.

I tre mesi successivi della loro pausa li trascorsero viaggiando verso quella che parve ogni parte del mondo senza piani o programmi. Accadde e basta. Avevano il tempo e i mezzi per andare dove volevano. Così fecero.

Passarono un po' di tempo alle Hawaii, abbronzandosi la pelle pallida dell'inverno e facendo sesso su una spiaggia privata. Fu lì che Louis scoprì di avere un'ossessione per mangiare o bere dal corpo scolpito di Harry. Aveva versato la sua pinà colada sul dorso della schiena di Harry e aveva trascorso un'ora a leccare ogni goccia dalla sua pelle, in qualche modo trovando la strada per l'apertura del suo bel culo. Lo fece venire tre volte quella notte.

Dopo le Hawaii, raggiunsero Montreal e il Quebec, trascorsero diversi giorni in un albergo vicino alle cascate del Niagara e poi volarono in Islanda. Si fermarono in Irlanda e fecero visita a Niall. Mentre stavano banchettando con il miglior stufato di sua madre, Niall aveva rivelato di non essere stato affatto malato e Louis non aveva tentato di ucciderlo. Il pensiero, molto brevemente, gli balenò nella mente. Ma aveva l'amore della sua vita di nuovo dove doveva essere. Non riusciva nemmeno a fingere di non essere altro che grato.

Ignorarono Londra e volarono in Egitto, poi in Nigeria e in Madagascar. La tappa successiva fu Sydney. Rimasero una settimana quando arrivarono in Giappone, tornando in posti che avevano visitato durante il tour ma non si erano goduti insieme. Andarono ai bar karaoke di Tokyo, si ubriacarono mentre cantavano i testi delle loro canzoni preferite. Il giorno successivo, cercarono la tranquillità delle sorgenti calde di Okinawa, bagnati e inzuppati fino a quando la loro pelle fu rugosa e raggrinzita e furono costretti a dormire per ore.

In qualche modo da lì, finirono per tutto il Sud America, prima in Brasile, poi in Perù e infine in Argentina. Ogni notte, vissute delle belle avventure, tornavano nel loro letto d'albergo.

A quel punto era metà aprile e alla fine del mese erano attesi a Londra con il resto dei ragazzi.

Ma tornarono in Idaho. E le tre settimane successive le passarono a dormire per riprendersi dal jetlag e pianificare il loro ritorno e a parlare. Parlarono molto.

Anni prima, una cosa di cui entrambi erano stati colpevoli era quella di aver provato a risolvere i loro problemi con il sesso. Certo, facevano del fantastico sesso ma era come dipingere un recinto rotto e considerarlo aggiustato. Ad un certo punto, avevano smesso di parlare. Louis aveva interiorizzato tutta la sua frustrazione e Harry aveva fatto lo stesso e ciò risultò essere solo uno dei tanti chiodi della loro bara.

Louis era determinato questa volta a parlare. Di tutto. A proposito di quanto fosse terrorizzato, in particolare, non di fare coming out (ormai, la maggior parte della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici e le persone che prestavano attenzione sapevano che fosse gay) ma di uscire allo scoperto con Harry, di esporre la loro relazione, là fuori, allo scrutinio delle persone, quando era tutto ancora, in un certo senso, così nuovo.

Non voleva mettere a rischio ciò che avevano, di nuovo. Non era qualcosa con cui venire a patti o su cui lavorarci. Adesso era la cosa più importante per Louis. E lo avrebbe protetto con la ferocia di un leone e la forza di un gorilla. Qualunque cosa fosse, questa volta, sicuramente,  li avrebbe fatti durare per sempre.

 

***

All Green ~  _Let's Stay Together_

 

Giovedì,   il giorno dopo il loro ritorno a Londra,   fu organizzata una grande cena per celebrare la fine della loro pausa. Si sarebbe svolta nella parte superiore di un pub della città, abbastanza grande per accogliere la maggior parte del loro equipaggio e alcuni familiari e amici.

"Non è troppo tardi per tagliare la corda e scappare," gli disse Louis, mentre Harry si aggiustava il colletto della camicia a fantasia.

Harry sorrise. "No, scommetto che potremmo tornare a casa prima che qualcuno se ne accorga."

Casa. A Louis piacque molto. In tre anni, il suo appartamento non era mai stato più meritevole del titolo. Anche se lui e Harry avevano trascorso solo una notte lì fino a quel momento. Harry aveva portato vestiti e libri insieme a lui. E, naturalmente, una Neon molto stordita dal jetlag, che fece immediatamente un pisolino in un rettangolo di luce solare vicino alla finestra. Louis non vedeva l'ora di tornare.

Infilò uno dei lunghi riccioli di Harry dietro l'orecchio e diede uno strattone al suo lobo. "Nessuno si divertirebbe senza di noi però. Avremmo rovinato tutto. "

Si meravigliò della luminosità del sorriso di Harry, il solco delle sue fossette. Era davvero la persona più bella sulla terra e questo rendeva Louis il più fortunato. Lo studiò attentamente, stringendo gli occhi, "Vuoi andartene?"

Harry scosse la testa, lisciando le mani sulle spalle di Louis. "No. Ti seguo. Ovunque tu vada. "

"Cosa succede se io scelgo di seguire te? Non possiamo seguirci entrambi," disse Louis, e ciò evocò immagini di loro che camminavano in un cerchio senza fine, come idioti. Ne sarebbero stati capaci, a dire il vero.

"Possiamo. Fianco a fianco, mano nella mano," disse Harry. "Ci guideremo l'un l'altro."

"Mi piace come suona", gli disse Louis. Le coppie erano comunemente così disgustosamente sdolcinate? O erano loro così perché scrivevano canzoni per vivere?

"Team Tomlinson, giusto?" Disse Harry, sollevando le sopracciglia.

Del colore sbocciò sulle guance di Louis. "Team Tomlinson-Styles, intendi."

"Assolutamente," disse Harry con un cenno della testa.

Louis si allungò sulla punta dei piedi e trascinò Harry giù, per incontrarlo in un bacio. Unì le loro fronti, traendo forza da Harry, infondendogli, a sua volta, le proprie forze. "Ti amo," disse tranquillamente. "Mi rendi il più felice del mondo."

Harry sfiorò con il pollice il dorso della mano di Louis. "Mi rendi il più coraggioso."

Louis lo baciò di nuovo, tenendo le loro bocche unite per un momento. Fece un passo indietro con riluttanza e incontrò il suo sguardo. Entrambi trassero un respiro profondo e scrollarono le spalle.

Harry fece schioccare le nocche. "Facciamolo."

Insieme aprirono le porte di legno dietro alle quali si erano nascosti ed entrarono nella stanza. Era fiocamente illuminata, semplicemente con le lampadine a corda che decoravano il soffitto. Il bar aveva un'area buffet ma il cibo non era ancora stato servito, ancora coperto da coperchi in alluminio. I pochi tavoli al centro della stanza erano per lo più occupati. Un tavolo in particolare era riservato ai ragazzi e Liam, Zayn e Niall erano già seduti e scherzavano tra di loro.

Un ronzio silenzioso cominciò a scendere sulla stanza, mentre lentamente tutti gli occhi fluttuarono verso di loro. Era già abbastanza che si fossero presentati nello stesso momento. Non lo facevano da anni. Ma poi Harry guardò Louis. Louis guardò Harry... e prese la sua mano, unendo i loro palmi.

Se alcuni occhi si spalancarono, se ci furono dei sussurri, non gli prestarono attenzione. Le loro famiglie sapevano e sorridevano aspettandoli. Anche i ragazzi lo sapevano. Era quasi ufficiale come sarebbe stato per ora.

Ben presto, anche il mondo lo avrebbe saputo. E Louis, un giorno, aveva tutte le intenzioni di mettere un anello al dito di Harry (se Harry non l'avesse battuto sul tempo). E se la pressione o la pubblicità fossero mai diventate troppo travolgenti, avrebbero fatto le valigie e sarebbero fuggiti dall'altra parte del mondo.

Un giorno, nel mese di giugno, alcune settimane prima dell'inizio del loro tour americano, Harry si voltò verso di lui e disse: "Sai, ti piacerebbe l'Idaho in estate."

Il sole del tardo pomeriggio filtrò nella stanza e accese una scintilla nei suoi occhi sorridenti. Il respiro di Louis si bloccò in gola. Solo per un secondo. E poi sorrise anche lui, tirandolo più vicino per mormorare.

"Quando partiamo?"  
  
  
 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note traduzione:
> 
> (1) nauseabondo:  espressione che equivale a dire di essere sdolcinato/stucchevole

**Author's Note:**

> Note di traduzione:   
> (1) non stava graffiando le pareti del suo armadio: non stava impazzendo  
> (2): in questo caso viene usata la parola "break" che indica una pausa, hiatus ha più l'accezione di interruzione. Quindi qualcosa che potrebbe sfociare in un qualcosa di definitivo (ci provassero li ammazzo, con affetto ovviamente).
> 
> Note traduttrice:
> 
> Come ho già accennato ho amato questa storia sa subito, ho iniziato a tradurla per una mia amica che dopo averne letto solo un estratto se n'è innamorata, ma lavorando non aveva tempo e voglia di mettersi lì e cercare di capire una storia molto lunga in lingua originale. Così ho deciso di tradurla per lei. Inizialmente non avevo intenzione di pubblicarla, ma Lara, la mia amica di cui vi ho accennato e beta, dal momento che mi ha aiutata a trovare e a correggere le imperfezioni in lingua italiana, ha insistito affinché contattassi la traduttrice e le chiedessi di poterla condividere. Così ho fatto. Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto come è piaciuto a me e alla mia dolce Lara.
> 
> Ci vediamo prestissimo.
> 
> M


End file.
